


Fearless

by Annjul



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, High school love, Nerdy!Quinn x SoccerCaptain!Santana, OOC, pathetic fluff, quinntana, so pathetic it give you second-hand embarrasment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 71,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annjul/pseuds/Annjul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is not the best life experience when one is at the bottom of the social ladder. Until the right person comes along, changing everything. When two opposites are drawn to each other, crazy and unexpected happens. Sometimes crazy and unexpected are the most rewarding things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest work that used to be on ff.net. I wrote it two years ago, it’s completed, and I’m just posting it here because some people asked me to, so don’t give me hell.  
> This is a silly, light-hearted high school crush story. Q's POV.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or its characters.  
>  Inspired by the song "Fearless" by TS.

________________________________________

Invisible. That's how Lucy Quinn Fabray felt walking down the corridors of McKinley High. She moved through the noisy crowds unnoticed, trying to be out of the way as much as possible. Life of an outcast did not bother her, though. She preferred sticking to the shadows instead of shining in the glory of popularity, which apparently seemed to be the only thing that teenagers cared about. The world was going to the dogs.

This was her sophomore year in the typical high school where everyone traditionally was labelled by affiliation to various subcultures. There were nerds, gossipers, hipsters, punks, junkies, musicians, geeks, book worms, and many other groups that she had no name for. Personally, she did not classify herself to any of these – she liked literature, music, running, singing, and writing. Apart from being socially awkward and introverted, the glee club was probably the only thing which directly placed her in the lowest levels of McKinley's social hierarchy.

On the top were the athletes, or rather two different squads of them. Men's football team was not only completely useless, but additionally consisting of jocks who tormented the school. Generally speaking, a sad bunch of bullies in letterman jackets who never won anything. The other group was a far cry from the 'Titans'. Girls' soccer team led by harsh Sue Sylvester was the walking definition of success and majesty, national junior champions playing under the fitting name of 'Lima Panthers'. The trademark of the unstoppable beauties was their cropped, embroidered, skintight black-red jackets and occasional high ponytails which waggled as they energetically glided through the hallways. In the forefront of the team was the captain, who just happened to make an entrance. She reminded herself not to stare too much.

Santana Lopez was in Lucy's eyes the most perfect creature that ever roamed on earth. The tan, slim brunette was everything she was not – dashing, passionate, athletic, popular, silver-tongued, and drop-dead gorgeous. Not to mention the fact that she broke every stereotype about female players. Her long, black hair looked good in any do, her graceful walk could put to shame any dancer, her feminine frame should have been on the magazines' covers. With her exotic complexion she had no need for make-up, although Lucy adored her eyeliners or eye shadows which emphasized the allure of her dark eyes and thick lashes. The only tomboyish thing about Santana was her wardrobe. Despite the fact that usually the 'Panthers' were inseparable from their jackets, she had seen the brunette in various clothing, mostly revolving around grunge and skater style. Checkered shirts and skinny jeans had never looked better to her.

There was more than met the eye though, that she was certain of. Some athletes were dim-witted or mean, yet Santana was special. She felt deep down inside her, that there was something different about the captain. Being on the top of the social ladder, she was bound to be bitchy, snobbish, bossy, and callous. As much as Lucy Quinn witnessed her kicking asses, the angry, pretty hot, brunette's side was usually reserved for those who got on her nerves. From the moment Santana assumed control of the soccer team, which was basically at the beginning of their freshman year, only the jocks remained dumb enough to bully random kids.

To confuse things further, the Latina was not even dense as the other sportspeople. Sharing few classes with her, she noticed that her grades were rather good, the same went for attendance. The biggest mystery was her being single all the time. That was something Lucy couldn't figure out. There was a rule that a queen was supposed to have a king, yet no boy was attached to her hip, ever. Half of the male population at school was intimidated by her, the other half got rejected. The rumor about her dating the womanizer Noah Puckerman went down in seconds as he showed up with another soccer girl.

The blonde wanted nothing more but to get to know her. Santana's aura of mystery was luring her in, but she didn't have enough guts to act on her wishes. She would never have. All she was ever able to do, was to watch the girl from a distance as she walked down the corridors with her teammates.

________________________________________

After the lessons, she entered the choir room which was already occupied by the glee kids. The club was composed only of several people and each person was strikingly different. Rachel was doing warm-ups with very bored Brad sitting at the piano, Kurt was busy with a fashion magazine, Tina and Artie were gossiping about some new TV show. She sat down next to cheerful Mercedes, who was probably her closest friend from the entire colorful group. The black girl was down to earth, but funny and kind. To kill the time, they chatted on various topics while waiting for Mr. Shuester, who traditionally showed up late.

"Sorry guys for the delay, I was just getting us some new interesting songs to start working on. Everyone's here?"  
He looked around the room and people took their places to focus on the class. 

"Great! Before we begin, I'd like to talk with you about this year. It really bothers me that glee doesn't get enough recognition. We could really use more people here." The man placed his case on the table and faced them with interest. 

Rachel energetically nodded. "I agree. We cannot perform on any scene in such small group." 

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You only want more people to do backing vocals to your solos."

"That's not true! Well, it is, but at least we could start making appearances, instead of sitting in this classroom." 

Mr. Shue clapped to get their attention.

"Rachel has a point. I want you to be on the stage, stealing hearts of the audience. You have amazing voices, it's time to show your talent! As much as we are having fun with this private singing, you can do so much more. This year, I want us to participate in Regional Choir Competition, representing our school." 

That was unexpected.

"What?!"

"Yeah, right."

"This is insane!"

"Not going to happen."

Several voices raised simultaneously while everyone tried to absorb the shocking news. Only Rachel wasn't shaking her head in disapproval, visibly excited about the  
possibility of a real stage show. The teacher lifted his hands in calming gesture.

"Guys, relax. Before we can even start panicking or thinking about it more thoroughly, we need to pull ourselves together and expand the gang. To have a shot at serious tournaments, we require at least twelve people." People wriggled on their seats. "Do not cross out the chances. We can create together a fantastic choir, full of gifted, brilliant teenagers. I believe there are many more music lovers in this school beside you, and we need to find them."

"Excuse me, but how exactly do you want to do that? It's rather obvious that glee is considered the lowest level of looser-hood. Nobody cares about us." Artie stated with a sceptic look. Truly, the voice of reason.

"That's true. Even the knitting club has more members." Kurt admitted, staring into space.

"Finding six singers in McKinley will be a challenge."

"There is no need for professionals. Anyone capable of singing is welcomed to join us and improve. Remember, when we started, it really didn't sound that good. Practice makes perfect. Maybe some dancers will be interested, we will have to arrange a choreography, in addition to the songs." Mr. Shue pointed out, encouragement written all over his face.

"We already did enlistments many times."

"Then we need to put more effort into it. The best promotion of glee would be a performance in front of the entire school. Showing that choirs are great, fun, and giving everyone a chance to shine." 

They glanced between themselves, unconvinced. Yes, definitely a bad idea.

"And we could end up being shunned. Honestly, I prefer singing to ourselves in auditorium than being publicly humiliated."

"Why so pessimistic? They will love you because you will be amazing. So, you know what to do – try to recruit some people into our cause. We will think about the show in the other week. For now, let's focus on the songs I chose for today."

She had her doubts about the performance as well because somehow the idea of singing on the scene for audience was not thrilling at all. Despite concern, she kept her mouth shut and concentrated on the class, learning the new rockabilly numbers.

________________________________________

She returned home in the old-school red Chevrolet, the gift of her parents for the 16th birthday. The house was located in pretty decent, very suburban region mainly consisting of small houses and local businesses. When she pulled at the driveway, she noticed an elegant, European sedan she had never seen before. Nobody told her about any visitors, and she wondered who it might have been at this dinner hour. She entered the unlocked house, leaving her backpack in the hallway.

"Dad, mom, I'm home!" The common room was empty. The sudden, soprano voice behind her startled her to death.

"Isn't it my favorite little sister?"

"Frannie!" She turned around to run into the woman's arms with a wide smile.

"I'm happy to see you too."

They pulled away and she took in the sight of her older sister. Frances was at least feet taller than her, more athletic and curvy, yet of same pale complexion and blonde, long hair. They shared similar jawlines, cheekbones, and straight noses, but her sister's eyes were cold-blue, instead of dark green. She was wearing fairly womanish clothes and looking really mature. Lucy forgot that she was no longer that carefree college girl whom she remembered.

"What are you doing here, why didn't you call that you're coming?"

"Because she's spontaneous like usual." Their father appeared in the room, smiling at them. "Let's sit down and discuss everything at dinner. It's almost ready." He pointed at the prepared table. 

"Hey kid, how was the school?" Russell casually ruffled her hair and she grumbled incoherently under her breath, excusing herself to the bathroom.

Having washed her hands and face, she fixed her hair back in a messy ponytail, observing the reflection in the mirror. She was happy that the worst puberty phase was behind her, and the effects were rather good. Not astonishing, for she never considered herself pretty, but her actual look beat the pre-high school one. Her body was slimmer, her teeth straight white, her skin light and soft. The two things that she remained very conscious of in her appearance were her legs and the bottom, which she tried to hide under the skirts as much as possible. With a sigh, she put on her a little too big, full framed glasses and left the bathroom to join the family.

"Here you are, we wanted to start without you. Sit down sweetheart and eat, before it gets too cold." Her mother glanced at the empty chair next to Frances. "We are all together again, isn't that wonderful?" She asked, smiling.

"So, what's with this sudden visit, F?" The youngest blonde inquired, passing the dishes.

"That came off unplanned. You see, just a while ago Philip surprised me by saying that he is sent on some delegations for over two weeks, somewhere in the middle of Europe. I decided that I might as well stay and seize the opportunity to visit my long-time-no-see family." 

Philip was her husband whom she had known since high school. He worked for a huge trade enterprise in Philadelphia, where they lived.

"You gonna stay here for a while, right?" Everyone exchanged smiles and Frances nodded.

"For a while."

Lucy chuckled, it was good to have her sister back, even for a short period of time. The home felt warm. Sometimes dull and over quiet, but still, she loved everything about it. The loud commentary of her father while he watched the baseball game. The quiet humming of her mother while she read the magazines. The laughter filling the room while they played charades. The peaceful Sundays spent outdoors. Little things like fresh flowers in the vase, business papers on the tables, morning broadcasts of classical music. Even quarrels about scattered clothes or dirty plates. If she was ever asked what the best thing in her life was, she would honestly answer that her family.

________________________________________

For such small town, Lima had definitely a lot of teenagers. The school was possibly the most overcrowded place during the morning hours, which she discovered too many times at the parking lot or in the corridors. She just wanted to get once – once – to her locker without being pushed and elbowed, but it seemed like a wishful thinking. Clutching to her chest books and study materials, the blonde bashfully maneuvered through the horde to finally find herself in more open space. The locker was in her line of sight, but before she reached it, the sudden punch on her arm from behind made her drop the things on the floor. Again.

"Watch where you going, sister." The bulky guy in the red jacket called out over his shoulder as he passed her. 

She knelt to gather her dispersed writings, not bothering to give him a second glance. People were constantly moving around her as she struggled to collect the papers back into the case. Keeping her head down with strands of hair framing her face, she didn't notice the presence in front of her.

"Let me help you." The smooth voice spoke near her. She could have recognized that clear alto everywhere.

In a frozen stance, she lifted her gaze very slowly to look at the person opposite her. The Santana was picking up half of her materials and Lucy had to really focus on doing her best not to freak out. With controlled breathing, she examined carefully her face, taking advantage of her diverted attention. She had never seen her so close before. Dilemma – what was prettier, her lips or her eyelashes?

"Don't mind the football guys. They are jerks, at least a few of them." Santana gathered her stuff and looked at her with a small smile. She decided that it would be smart of her to finally respond in any way.

"Uhm, thank you. I usually try to avoid them." 

They stood up and the blonde nervously smoothed her hair, hoping her cheeks were pale instead of red. She couldn't hold the other girl's stare.  
"I believe that's yours." The brunette passed her the materials, glancing at the cover of The Awakening, lying on the top. "Good book." She commented approvingly, and with a small wave of the hand, left.

Lucy Quinn didn't move an inch, her eyes following the black jacket until it disappeared around the corner. She tried to comprehend what just happened. This was the day that she had to mark on the calendar when she returned home.


	2. Game

________________________________________

She wasn't searching Santana's eyes, it wasn't like that at all. These were just casual looks thrown around whenever she was nearby or even when she wasn't. There was nothing wrong with staring, no, glancing at people. Or rather at one person. That wasn't considered stalking or anything.

"What's going on with you? You've been all fidgety for the entire week." Mercedes whispered as they were sitting in the lunchroom during the extended break.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Lucy answered, focusing her running eyes on the girl beside her.

"I can feel you twitch from the distance." Kurt noted, opening the sandwich bag.

"I'm just in a good mood. I have a feeling it's gonna be a special year." She smiled and they exchanged confused glances.

"I don't know. This whole glee expansion thing Mr. Shue told us about? I don't see that happening. McKinley really lacks the music spirit."

"That's true, but maybe the freshmen – " The blonde broke off, spotting the red group hovering near the vending machines. Kurt and Mercedes looked in the direction she was staring in with interest.

"They shouldn't walk in groups. Too much hotness at the same time." The diva commented, as they observed the sports crew.

Lucy recognized mohawked Puck, the quarterback Finn Hudson, and one goofy guy whom she certainly had seen but she couldn't remember his name. Tim… Adam… William… Not important, since next to the familiar, tall blonde from the soccer team stood Santana, rocking adorably on her heels with hands in the pockets. Her hair was hanging freely in curls, black worn jeans hugged her legs, and she wore a casual, short sleeved buttoned shirt with a matching pair of Vans. Everything was simple, yet effective. It should have been illegal to look that good.

"Hello my musical friends, how is your day?" Rachel smiled widely, carrying the tray, and sat down at their table.

"We're entertaining ourselves with quite a view." Mercedes giggled and punched Lucy's arm. She reluctantly looked away from the group to focus on her salad. The brunette picked her ears.

"Oh? Who are we talking about?" She looked the indicated way and immediately collected herself. "Finn is… nice."

"He seems okay, Sam is a cute pie though. Just look at his fringe and those dimples." The black girl chuckled again. That was his name.

"All of them are incredibly good-looking." Kurt observed, glancing between the players without any shame.

"Guys, could you be… a little more discreet, perhaps?" The blonde brushed aside the strands of hair. They turned towards her.

"Come on, spill who's your type." Mercedes playfully stated and Rachel's cheerful eyes settled on her. 

She shook her head. "No one." Judging by their faces, they didn't buy it.

"You must like someone!"

"No… No, I don't." She adjusted her glasses, not lifting the gaze above the table. That didn't sound very convincing.

"Sure, sure." Her friends laughed and resumed the chatter, gossiping about the athletes.

The blonde, like under the spell, carefully looked up across the area to glimpse at Santana once more, yet this time, the other girl caught her peeking. She averted her eyes in a flash, hoping that it didn't look the way it did.

________________________________________

The rest of the day she spent with her sister, catching up on their lives. She had missed her support, sense of humor, and optimism. Frances was always full of energy and easy-going, in contrast to her. They wandered around the park aimlessly, talking about the school, movies, and hobbies. Her sister reminded her of Santana in many ways, mainly because she used to lead the 'Panthers' as well, although on different positions. She was the center midfielder while Santana was the main striker. Lucy's sudden interest in football was accidental, growing up with a star like her sister obliged her to know such things. Totally.

"Speaking about the school, how's my team, does Sylvester still coach?" Frannie asked, patting the bench which she sat on.

"Yes. It's good." She tried not to think about it too much, because her mind went to strange places when someone talked about soccer. "Not sure how it was before, but now it's doing really great. Perhaps even better than in your time."

"That's not possible. During my captaincy, we won every championship." The blonde replied immediately, narrowing her eyes.

"Since my freshman year, the team hasn't lost a single game. Occasional draws."

Frances seemed impressed. "Are you serious? The coach must torment them to get such results." 

"Maybe. See for yourself. They have a home game this week, we could go." That was an innocent suggestion to spend some time together, nothing more. Seeing Santana play for ninety minutes was only a bonus. Only.

"I'd like that. I really miss it all, I haven't been to any match in a while. Philip prefers watching them at home, lazy ass."

They switched to the family topic, watching the kids run around the playground. It was a sunny autumn, which was a nice change. Her scarf waved on the wind, yet it was warm and refreshing.

________________________________________

Glee's morning class was dragging on as she listened to Kurt and Rachel's musical performance. She was offered to sing as well, but she didn't feel confident enough to have a solo. Backing vocals were sufficient for her, which she couldn't say the same about the other club members. They were already fighting about parts and songs for the school spectacle.

"Guys, calm down. You are a team, you perform together and each one of you is important. I'll make sure that everyone who wants to demonstrate their skill, gets the opportunity to do so. But the most important thing about an excellent choir is cooperation, unity. So instead of arguing, focus on having fun. Because that's one of the reasons we're here." Mr. Shuester declared, trying to resolve the tension.

The rest of the practice went smoother, and after a while she left the classroom to have some time to rerun the material for the upcoming test. When she opened the locker, out of the corner of her right eye she noticed two familiar figures, standing across the hallway. Santana was chatting with Brittany, rather strange, but nice girl whom she shared a few classes with. They must have been real close friends, considering how many times she had seen them together. She peeked out from her opened locker, and simultaneously the brunette locked her gaze with hers. This time Santana definitely saw her, and no hiding behind the door would help her. The most sensible option was to pretend that nothing happened, close the locker, and take off in the left direction. She proceeded to do so, grabbing the textbook.

"Hey." At the unexpected voice next to her, the blonde nearly jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The brunette sounded amused.

"Uh… hello." She faced the other girl, red from embarrassment. Santana's expression was gentle and slightly curious. Her warm, dark eyes made her feel nervous.

"Last time I didn't introduce myself, which is kinda rude. Santana Lopez, sophomore. Although you probably know it." With a jolly eye-roll, she reached out and they exchanged handshakes.

"I'm –"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, also the second year." She wasn't certain which she liked more, the fact that Santana knew her full name or the way it rolled off her tongue. "You live few houses away, your sister is a legend, our dads play golf together, we go to the same church and share several classes. It's strange we haven't talked before."

"I prefer keeping to myself." Her hushed tone and glancing around were the proof of that. She discreetly smoothed out her clothes, which was one of the things she did in nervous situations.

"So I've noticed. I hope you don't mind my imposing on you. Hey, can I call you Quinn? Such rare, fancy name. I think it fits you." 

That was an obvious question at which she widened her eyes. "Y-yes, if you'd like that. And thanks." She really needed to brush up her talk. Santana smiled.

"Well then, Quinn, I don't know if you like soccer, but we – my team – have a big match tomorrow evening and everyone is invited. It would be cool if you showed up."

"I was planning to. I'm not a sportsperson, but I like to watch. I m-mean… games, live." The brunette cracked a grin, and she bit her lip in humiliation. That wasn't awkward at all.

"Great. Sorry for stealing your break time, you obviously wanted to prepare for the classes. I'll leave you to it." Santana remarked, fixing the bag that was hanging on her shoulder.

"You're not bothering me." Not in the slightest. "It was nice talking with you."

"Same here. I hope we'll do that more often from now on, Q." For a moment Lucy zoned out, questioning her hearing.

"So do I. Good luck with the match." She eventually replied, while the brunette took few steps in the opposite direction.

"Thanks, but I don't need it. We're going to crush them." With a cocky smile she waved her goodbye.

The blonde stood by her locker, attempting to gather her thoughts and stabilize her breathing. Everything went better than she expected. Santana didn't seem to take her for an idiot, which was a huge confident boost. Moreover, she certainly expressed her wish to be in touch. Life was good.

________________________________________

Saturday went by as she concentrated on writing another chapter of her story. Writing was something she had picked up accidentally and treated as leisure activity. It wasn't ambitious or professional, she didn't even share it with anyone, but it gave her satisfaction and relaxation. The evening came quickly and before she realized, her sister was driving to the town stadium, where all games were held. Frances was questioning her about the teams, voicing her aversion to 'Columbus Spears', which were their regular opponents.

"I can't believe those bitches still play. They should have been disbanded years ago." Quinn shrugged.

"Maybe they've changed."

"Yeah, right. If the same asshole coaches them, their style remained the same. Sloppy and disrespectful." She glanced at her briefly. "Why are you always dressed like that?" The younger blonde frowned, hearing her complaining tone.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"They are preppy. You look like you go to Catholic school or something. You are a beautiful girl, try to show it a little." Her sister suggested, and she looked down at her collared shirt and pleated blue skirt.

"I like it this way."

"I'm not forcing you to totally change your style, but try mixing it up a little. Add pants, vests, jackets. Some casual stuff. You never know what you may like. Trust me when I say that some people look better in certain clothes."

"I don't need to look good."

"Why? Don't you want to get a date?" 

She rolled her eyes at her logic. "If I change, I will never meet anyone who would like me for who I really am. Let's just drop it." 

Frances looked at her in contemplation, but nodded.

They pulled at the parking lot which was rather occupied. The open-air games were usually free of charge, and as a result bleachers were full of dressed up supporters, holding banners and accessories. They squeezed through the cheering crowds to take the seats in the lower regions of the 'Panthers' fans' area. Quinn was surprised that so many people actually came. Soccer was not very popular, especially women's. Perhaps Lima's great achievements established more fans than football did.

_"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome at the league quarterfinals! Tonight, we are to witness the fight between two top Ohio teams for the privilege to qualify for the national tournament. There can only be one winner. Who will represent our state in the championships? Let's give it up for the players!"_ The commentator announced through the speaker, and loud roars filled the air.

Both crews appeared on the pitch, lining up on opposite halves. They stood in two rows in silence, facing each other as the referees walked to the center. The Columbus team had traditional yellow-white set, 'Panthers' kit was slightly different. The sleeves of their wildly red V-neck tops were shorter, the black bottoms were loose and longer. Quinn easily spotted number nine, by the white sports hair bend Santana wore.

_"On the left side, current champions, relentless girls straight from hell under the command of Sue Sylvester, Lima Panthers! In front of them, veterans of the league, sharp as harpoon squad coached by Amanda Jenkins, Columbus Spears! The main referee for this game is Tony Carroll."_

"Just as I thought, freaking Jenkins. Not gonna be pleasant." Frannie muttered, while they observed the field.

"What do you mean?"

"They play dirty, she likes the brutal tactic." 

The teams exchanged greetings and two captains gathered with referees to start the game. 

"Whoa! That dark-haired girl is the captain? She's tiny." Her sister noted with shock and the young blonde laughed.

"Yeah, but wait and see. She's really fast." Quinn recalled in her mind Santana's moves from the past matches.

The loud signal began the show and the ball was passed between the players. First several minutes were uneventful while both teams tried to unsuccessfully move past the defense. The away crew was harsh but careful, keeping the ball as long as possible. The black-red players were more fluid and creating many opportunities to score, from the distance, midfield, wings, or from close range. Their coach was already nervously pacing near the lines.

_"Panthers attack from the left wing, Martin runs like crazy, getting closer to the box! Long cross to Lopez, waiting in the middle. She decided to pass smoothly between the defenders to Adams who ran into the open, what a technique, Adams bypasses Carter, SCORE! We have the first goal! WONDERFUL shot in the right corner by Adams, assisted by her captain. What a rapid action!"_ Reporter yelled over the masses and Quinn found herself hugged to death by her sister, who was far gone into the match fever.

The Columbus's response was immediate. They started fierce assaults on the goal, but nothing about their strikes was graceful. In the last ten minutes of the first half 'Spears' received two yellow cards, however, that didn't hold them back, and ultimately they leveled the score.

_"Robinson fooled the central defense and scores equalizer! This game is getting more interesting with every minute."_

"I saw that coming. Our team has excellent middle, but the center-backs make mistakes. We need to win by attacking, not defending." Frances commented when the half-time break was called.

"They will win, don't worry."

"Pretty optimistic, aren't you?" 

She smiled at her question. "I just have faith." Especially in one person.

"The second half is on. For now, the draw provides no winner. We can only hope that it will change soon."

The first quarter of an hour was quite emotional, considering how many times the ball missed the net. The girls from Columbus were maintaining their possession strategy, yet it seemed to falter with every unexpected move. McKinley's midfielders pressed fiercely from every side and the goal was hanging in the air. Every time Santana had the ball, the crowds went insane.

_"On the right wing, number nine pushes through the Spears without any difficulty. My God, that girl can play! Parker tries to win back the ball, no effect. Lopez dodges the defense as they were motionless poles."_

"You were right. Her dribbling skills are impressive." Frances voiced, watching the captain's fast movements on the field. Quinn was internally bursting with pride.

Santana exchanged a few passes with her teammates to suddenly run straight into the penalty area, getting a better position to shoot. Her attack was interrupted by the hurried slide tackle of one of the defenders who knocked her out by crashing into her legs. The fans yelled with outrage, Sue Sylvester looked like she was ready to tear someone apart.

_"What an ugly foul! That deserves at least yellow card. Barnes violently tackled Panthers' striker, hitting her instead of the ball. Lopez is still lying on the grass, it doesn't look good."_

The blonde froze in panic. People stood up to look at what was going on the field. The players and the referee encircled the brunette who was holding on to her leg, evidently hurt from the collision. Some of the girls started arguing among themselves, and the tension rose to dangerous levels. The unfair defender received the card and the lecture, Santana raised her hand to indicate she was fine. Quinn sighed with relief.

_"Fortunately, the player seems to come out of this nasty encounter without serious harm. The referee justly gives the penalty."_

Santana got on her feet and the supporters enthusiastically cheered. With a few stretches, she calmed down her team, and placed the ball eleven meters from the goal. The referee cleared out the area, signaling the striker and the goalkeeper to prepare. The Latina took the position in front of the tall Columbus player, looking really menacingly. Every person on the stadium held their breath, waiting for the course of events. The whistle blew.

She took a few small steps back, only to swiftly close the distance between her and the ball in one quick movement, which sent the ball directly between the goalposts. The keeper made the wrong decision to lunge herself to the right.

_"Second goal for Panthers! Flawless penalty kick, keeper stood no chance!"_ Two blondes screamed along with the overjoyed crowds while the Lima team celebrated the score. The coach herself raised her fist in the triumphant gesture.

Less than twenty minutes was left to the end of the game which got even more intense. The Jenkins's squad couldn't leave their half of the field, yet McKinley's girls' attempts were coming to nothing. After missed headers, crosses, corners, and direct free kicks, the final score was 3:1 for the Lima team, since in the last minutes Santana scored a powerful long-range goal.

"That was a good game. I haven't had the pleasure to watch any live event for some time. You had a brilliant idea." Her sister declared on their way to the car. "Hey, while we wait for people to spread out, let me talk with the coach for a second."

"Sure, I'll wait here." 

She stood by one of the exits, watching Frances disappear into players' area.

The evening was pleasantly warm, windless with clear sky. Occasional fans hung around the place, still excited by the match. Athletes began leaving the place and she noticed in the McKinley group Santana, who changed her sports kit into shorts and casual blouse. The brunette parted with her teammates and approached her with a smile on her face and bounce in her step. Quinn couldn't believe that she had any energy left after so exhaustive activity.

"Hey, you came." The way she greeted her was plain, yet the blonde suddenly got so many dirty puns and replies in her head that it astonished her. Such thinking was unusual for her.

"H-hi. I told you I would."

"So, what did you think ?" She asked almost hesitantly.

"Of the match? It was great. You were amazing." 

Blurting out those words were totally worth Santana's reaction as she beamed brighter than the stadium's lights. Quinn felt her face burn.

"Thanks. There were tough moments, but defeating them was priceless."

"How are you? That foul was really nasty." She noticed the bruise on her leg and frowned with worry. The brunette shrugged.

"Nah, it's nothing. That kind of stuff happens in every game, even worse."

"I'm glad you're okay."

They smiled at each other and she could feel herself relax. Standing so close to Santana she recognized that her sister was right to some extent, underestimating the captain's abilities. She indeed looked petite, especially with the huge sports bag which slung over her shoulder.

"Hey, San!" They turned towards the loud voice to see Brittany skipping in their direction. "There you are, everyone has been asking about you." 

The Latina groaned with a heavy sigh. "Can a person get a little bit of rest these days?"

"It's about the party." The tall blonde looked at Quinn and smiled. "Hello."

"Hey." 

Having witnessed their greetings, Santana gave the impression that she was mentally slapping herself.

"Right, sorry. Quinn – Brittany, Brittany – Quinn. You must have seen each other." 

They nodded, exchanging handshakes.

"Oh, you're the girl San was talking about." The blue-eyed girl cheerfully stated and Quinn almost heard every single of her grey cells scream to hold 'the-hell' up.

The tense implied multiplicity of indicated action. Talking… what, why, how, when. That was the kind of situation which she was never able to cope with. She started nervously playing with her hair, certain that she wore the most peculiar expression, trying to comprehend the sentence. The brunette, on the other hand, was deadpan as if someone had told a very bad joke. Silence fell between them.

"Britt. The party. What about it."

"What party? ... Ah! The whole team is invited to Lizzy's, this night. We should go!"

"Tonight? Hell no. Sorry, but you've gotta tell'em to celebrate without me. This night I intend to spend in bed. As well as tomorrow." 

Brittany's face fell. "It could be fun."

"I'm really sorry B, but I'm worn out. Another time maybe?"

"Okay. I will let them know not to wait for you. Pinky promise to go to the next one, though." She smirked and Santana chuckled.

"Sure, pinky promise." 

Quinn smiled to herself at their interaction.

"I gotta go. It was nice meeting you. Bye!" She waved at them, prancing away.

"Likewise, bye."

"See ya." The brunette faced her when Brittany left with the teammates. "Spirited, isn't she?"

"Quite. Why didn't you want to go?"

"On the scale from 'meh' to 'wtf' how much would you be surprised to hear that I'm not that much of a party person as everyone seems to think?" She asked jokingly. "Despite the fact that I'm ready to drop any second, there are some days when I just prefer to stay in. It's not like I mind living it up from time to time, cause God knows I love having fun, but not always by drinking like a fish. And that's what usually parties are about."

"I don't think so." The blonde replied after a while.

"Huh?"

"I don't think you are a party person." 

Santana smiled at her warmly and she could sense her heart melting.

"Thanks." 

They were still standing in the stadium area, but none of them brought it up. Quinn didn't mind waiting for her sister like that for another hours. Or days. 

"Hey, do you have a ride?" 

In that moment she wished she didn't. "Yes, I'm good, thank you." 

She was aware that Santana asked purely out of courtesy, yet she couldn't help but keep her fingers crossed that there was actually a gleam of hope vibrating in her question.

"Oh. Well then, have a nice weekend." Her voice did drop. Success. "See you on Monday." Taking for granted. Double success.

"Nice weekend to you too. Bye." 

With one last smile, the tan girl headed for the parking lot. Several seconds later, Frances appeared by her side.

"Sorry for keeping you wait so long. To my surprise, Sylvester was in the chatty mood so we exchanged a few words. I hope you didn't die of boredom here."

"Not at all."


	3. Homework

________________________________________

"I spent the whole weekend brainstorming to come up with appropriate song for the performance. I came to conclusion that the best option would be a mash-up of some classic musical tune with a contemporary one. Everything included, slow parts, fast parts, epic solo – this one reserved of course for me – all wrapped up in a beautiful choreography." 

Rachel was prattling away as they left the classroom, lost in her own world. Quinn exchanged a bored look with Tina.

"Don't you think it's a little too early to talk about it? We don't have a place, date, or anything else to work with."

"I'm just forward-thinking. We need to start working on it now if the effect must be spectacular enough to encourage people to join glee. This is a very serious issue that we cannot disregard." The brunette remarked, observing them with firmness. Tina almost snorted, while the blonde sighed defensively.

"Until Mr. Shuester decides otherwise, let's just leave it. I have English now, see you after classes." Without listening to any replies, Quinn took off in the direction of her locker.

Having switched her notebooks, she entered the opened classroom where few people were already sitting and chatting. She walked to her desk in the second row, looking at the last seats by the wall. Santana was murmuring with some redhead girl, who was not very familiar to her. The brunette raised her gaze, and upon noticing her mouthed 'hello'. She was about to get up, but in the exact moment the teacher arrived. Quinn waved at her and sat down, preparing for the lesson. First of all, she had to calm down and scold herself for being so influenced by a simple 'hello'.

As much as she liked Mrs. Turner and literature classes, she was absent-mindedly writing the notes down. Lately, she had been having problems with concentration and she refused to link it with any specific reason. That wasn't by any means denial. After ten minutes of obliviousness, she turned her head very carefully to the right to peek at Santana who smirked at her. Within milliseconds Quinn looked away to focus on the piece of paper in front of her. Smooth. That grin of hers was pretty affecting and she had to cool her cheeks down with her hands.

"Miss Fabray, please concentrate on the lesson. You seem really distant today." 

Unexpected, loud voice rang through the room and she nervously looked up at the teacher. 

"Oh, so you are still here. Good. Could you tell me then, what was called the post-World War I generation?"

"Gertrude Stein named it the lost generation."

"Correct. Do pay attention from this moment, please." The teacher sent her a serious look before returning to the lecture. That was close.

For the rest of the lesson she could feel the pair of eyes on her, yet she was persistently trying to direct her attention to the ongoing class. At long last the bell rang, but they were stopped from leaving.

"One more thing. I'm giving you two weeks to prepare a quick presentation on what we've already done. It could be anything, as long as related to literature. Themes, specified author, symbols, genre, popular topics of given period… be creative, do some research, but most importantly, include your knowledge. You can do it on your own, in pairs, in groups. Feel free to consult with me about your ideas. That's all for today." People hurriedly stood up and walked out.

Quinn was gathering her stuff, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She faced very smug Santana, who this time had straight hair, narrowed cuffed pants, and sports jacket.

"Hi. How's your day?" She asked casually.

"Decent. Yours?"

"So far awesome." 

They stood on the corridor and the blonde anxiously gripped her books, well aware of the curious glances thrown in their direction. The brunette's smile turned a bit uneasy.

"I was thinking… maybe we could do the project together? Just once I'd love to work with someone brilliant as you, instead of doing everything on my own like it usually is when they gave us work in groups. I'm not so dumb myself, so we could totally ace this stuff –"

"Yes." She blurted out in the middle of Santana's babbling, and the brunette widened her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Yes." Quinn nodded with a coy smile. The other girl beamed at her.

"Sweet." She took out her phone. "Give me yours and type in mine."

"When do you want to start?"

"Well… the sooner, the better." There was something thrilling in her low tone.

"How about tomorrow late afternoon?"

"Perfect. I'll text you about the exact hour. Is your house okay?"

"Sure." 

Santana looked up at her, and she felt like there was no one else around them.

"I guess till the next time. We'll be in touch."

After goodbyes, they went in the separate directions. Quinn intensely disbelieved her recent good fortune. The week turned out to be a proof that God existed and He loved her. She swore never to be angry again if someone pushed her.

________________________________________

She couldn't refrain from smiling for the entire day. Having dismissed the thoughts that it must have looked pretty strange, she continued grinning to herself, while opening the doors of the choir room. Her cheerful expression fell as soon as she noticed tall boy standing next to Mr. Shuester. With a disbelieving look, the same which every other person had, she walked across the room to take her seat beside her shocked friends, who stared at Finn.

"What's going on?" Quinn whispered to Kurt.

"No idea."

Rachel was almost shaking with excitement, smiling widely at the scene in front of them. The quarterback appeared to be nervous and uncomfortable when the teacher turned towards his class.

"Good news glee! We've got a new promising club member. Please welcome warmly Finn Hudson." 

They clapped and the blonde was sure that she heard a quiet 'you've gotta be kidding me' coming from Mercedes. 

"This might be a little bit surprising to you, but Finn can actually sing and he will be a very valuable male voice to our group."

"Even if you can sing, why a popular guy like you would want to join us?" Artie asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I was kinda blackmailed into doing this. Don't ask." Finn replied with a stupefied expression.

"Good enough for me. As long as you make some effort, it could actually work." Mercedes commented and the rest nodded their heads.

"If I may add – this is fantastic. Not only do we have another singer, but this is exactly what we need for the positive presentation. Having someone so well-known will show other students that choirs are for everyone and singing is awesome. Finn will be our promotional material." Rachel beamed while the room fell silent.

"I'm not sure that I'm fine with that." The boy murmured, ignored.

"You have a point, Rachel." Mr. Shue faced him again. "I do hope that you will bring something more to the club than just singing, Finn. Most importantly, that you will enjoy your time here and stay voluntarily, not as a punishment."

"This is the first time I heard her say awesome." Kurt whispered with confusion, and Quinn sighed.

Things were getting more interesting with every day.

________________________________________

Lying on the bed with a good book was her idea of evenings. She always preferred to have alone time as much as possible to relax, especially after such eventful days. Closing the book with a frown, she stared at the ceiling, feeling the uneasiness in each nerve of her body. She couldn't explain her inner tension or the way her eyes seemed to return every minute to stare at the phone on the desk.

It was tempting, she had to admit it. Since coming home, there had been a few times that she considered writing a simple message to Santana, but she didn't want to create the impression that she was clingy. Everything seemed to be going so well, and bizarre behavior would only ruin things. Better safe than sorry. The blonde sat on the edge, her fingers brushing the touchscreen. 

The phone rang all of a sudden, making her heart jump. Upon seeing the caller's id, she didn't know whether to laugh or to be flustered. Thinking of the devil.

"H-hello?" That sounded pathetic.

_"Quinn?"_ Even the telephone line couldn't impair her smooth voice.

"Yes?"

_"It's… Santana. I was just checking if the number is correct. My phone… uhm, loves doing typos. Yeah."_

"Everything appears to be alright."

_"Cool."_

She paused and Quinn wondered what she was thinking. Probably concentrating hard on what to say, just like she was. Although, the brunette didn't seem to be that type of person. 

_"So, in case we don't see each other tomorrow, I wanted to make sure that we're still set for the afternoon."_

"Of course. As long as you can make it."

_"Oh, trust me I will."_ Another pause. _"Uhm... cause I don't have a training or whatever else. Okay then. Have a nice evening and see you later."_

"Thanks, so do you. Goodnight."

_"Night."_

After several seconds, the line went silent. That girl would be the end of her.

________________________________________

The next day passed in a blur. She didn't see or hear from Santana, but remembering the call made her calm down in the conviction that they would meet. Quinn did not know why she was so overexcited about a homework assignment. Perhaps for the reasons that she, Lucy Quinn Fabray, would be spending several hours with Santana freaking Lopez in one room, alone, who knows how many times during those two weeks. And that her family would get to know her, which actually made her realize that the brunette would really be here. She began contemplating whether it was such a good idea after all. What if her room gave her away as dull, prude, and stuck up? What if her parents didn't like Santana or vice versa? What if they prepared the project quickly, and never speak again? The dining room seemed to be more claustrophobic than it did a few minutes before.

"Honey, are you feeling well? You have barely eaten anything." Hearing her mother's voice forced her to come back down to earth. Everyone at the table stared at her.

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that a friend is coming over today. We're doing a presentation together, for literature. I hope it's okay with you."

"Sure, nice to hear you meet with your friends after the school. What's their name?"

"Santana Lopez, she's my age. Living nearby, in fact."

"Lopez? Oh, their family is so nice. Although I've never met their daughter." Judy remarked, exchanging a head nod with her husband.

"They're good people. David is my sports partner, really decent man. It'd be nice to meet the girl, but we're going to the theater in an hour, Collins got us cut-price tickets."

"Wait, tonight?" Quinn asked, feeling conflicted between excitement and fear.

"Yes. Frannie is staying, though." 

She glanced at her sister who shrugged.

"That's mom's favorite play, not mine."

After the dinner her parents left, and she began messing around her room, trying to kill time. The blonde refreshed herself in the bathroom linked to the room, criticizing her crazy behavior. That was just homework, there was no need to be restless. Frances knocked on the doors, looking at her with curiosity.

"Say what you want, but I can sense that you're a little bit far off. I know you better than you think I do, sis."

"It's nothing, really." She one more time smoothed the bed covers. Frances rolled her eyes, but didn't press further.

"So, who's that friend of yours that's coming? One of your glee buddies?"

"Uhmm, no. I've known Santana for some time now, but in reality we met a few days ago."

"Already studying together? It usually takes you weeks to warm up to someone. I'm glad you are being more social."

"I don't know… it's different with her. She's making it easier, I suppose." Quinn smiled at her briefly, stroking the side-braid of her blonde hair. "If she didn't approach me, everything would probably be the way it was before, though. It's not like I was the one to open up."

They looked at each other, listening to the soft music coming from the radio. The doorbell unexpectedly rang, and anxiety returned. The woman gestured her to lead, and within seconds Quinn found herself in front of the entrance. With a long exhale she cooled off and opened the doors, coming face to face with Santana. The brunette's hair was pulled in a ponytail and she wore simple jegging jeans, dark shirt, and zipped hoodie. The thing that the blonde immediately noticed about the girl, was her radiance. She seemed to glow with optimism, it was contagious.

"Hello." That fluid voice combined with her modest smile made Quinn's heart flutter.

"Hi. You found the way."

"Yeah. I told you, I know where you live." She chuckled, and Quinn let her come inside. Frances widened her eyes at the visitor, but quickly shook it off and extended her hand.

"Hey there. You must be Santana, welcome. I'm Fran." 

The brunette almost jumped with excitement.

"Oh my God, I totally know you. What a luck and a pleasure to meet you. You're historic in McKinley."

"Woah, I'm not such a star, trust me. It's nice to be remembered, though."

"I will give you two a minute to chat about your football stuff and make something to drink." The blonde voiced, glancing between them.

"That's really not necessary, Quinn." The tan girl replied gently and Frannie frowned to herself.

"I insist." Having sent them a smile, she disappeared in the kitchen.

Trying not to overreact, she focused on preparing some hot chocolate and chopped fruits. After several minutes she heard footsteps, yet while she turned around she saw her sister instead of the guest.

"So… that's Santana. The captain. Nice." She commented with a grin. "I gotta take back my words and apologize for my underestimating you. You surely know how to pick them."

"Jesus Christ, Fran! Be quiet! She's a girl I've just came to know." Quinn hissed, wishing the ground would swallow her up. "Where is she?"

"Relax. She's exploring the common room. Anyway, why is she calling you by your middle name?" She asked in a whisper, leaning closer against the counter. 

The younger blonde sighed. "That's what she does. It's our thing, I guess, she likes it." She liked it too, but that was beside the point.

" _Oooohh,_ you have a thing now, huh?" The tall woman smirked and Quinn felt her face set on fire. She was ready to retort when another person entered the area.

"You have a very nice house, Q. Love the space."

"Thank you. If you're ready grab a cup and let's go upstairs." She took her drink and the plate of fruits.

"You really shouldn't have." 

The blonde shook her head in response and motioned to follow her.

"Okay, kids. Have fun _studying_." 

France's tone made her internally squirm, but Santana seemed indifferent.

They crossed the small hallway and Quinn opened the first doors on the right, encouraging the other girl to enter.

"Well, that's my room." She awkwardly stated, placing the dishes on the chest of drawers.

"It's really nice. Very neat and warm. Mine's a mess all the time." The brunette joked, taking in the blue walls, oak set of furniture, and electronic devices situated on the huge cupboard.

Opposite the entrance were the window seats overlooking the street, next to them the work desk was placed, and almost the entire right wall was taken by the tall set of shelves and the bathroom doors. The left side was occupied by the closet and a single bed with several fluffy pillows.

"Feel free to sit wherever you like." 

Santana did a turn around and sat down on the bed next to her, placing her bag on the floor and taking off her shoes to sit cross-legged. 

"Uh, okay. Have you brought anything with you?"

"Sure, I've got my materials on everything we've covered so far. I didn't prepare anything cause I didn't want to start without you. You probably have better ideas than me, anyway."

"Let's just brainstorm together then. I haven't started thinking about it either, so we could go over our notes and write down anything that catches our attention."

They pulled out the textbooks and blank sheets of papers, reading aloud information about favorite works and authors, trying to come up with the topic.

"How about a book that is timeless? Still relevant with its discussed problems nowadays?" Quinn asked, her eyes scanning the pages.

"That's good. We could compare the story to present situations, link the themes, issues, morals. Interesting and open-minded. Let's now pick the novel."

With the accompaniment of quiet music, both of them focused on the notes. After several minutes of ideas exchange, Santana looked up to glance over the room, finally stopping at her.

"What?" The blonde nervously adjusted her glasses, making an effort not to avert her eyes.

"I… realized that actually I know next to nothing about you. I'd like to change that."

"I'm afraid that you'd be rather disappointed. I'm not a very interesting person."

"Let me be the judge of that." Santana remarked with a smile, leaning slightly towards her. 

The room's temperature rose a few degrees. Strange.

"Uhm… okay. What would you like to know?" She certainly had no idea how to handle such a simple request. People rarely asked about her.

"Since 'everything' is a lot to cover, maybe you should start from random facts and interests? Whatever you feel like sharing. Usual stuff, I don't want to pressure you."

"Interests… like you've probably noticed, I like to read. Preferably classics. It's not the process of reading itself that is fascinating, but the stories, plot twists, feelings. I write from time to time for myself too, different genres. I greatly enjoy music and singing, which explains the glee club thing, although I'm not by any means pro, like the others. I listen to extremely various types of music, one of my favorites are Jon McLaughlin, Lana Del Rey, Jamie Cullum, Frederic Chopin… I love Italian food. Calm colors. Skyscapes in any form." 

Santana leant her face against the elbows, listening carefully with fixed gaze.

"Art is a blast. Abstract expressionism, romanticism – especially the Hudson River School. I'm not that much into television, but there are some detective shows which I follow. What else… I could sleep forever, really. Perhaps I don't seem to be, yet I'm pretty impatient person. Random, irregular sounds annoy me. I'm afraid of heights and I dislike winter, no matter how beautiful it can be sometimes. The most obvious fact is that I don't care about fashion at all and I don't know a thing about it." She broke off, grasping the situation. "Sorry, I shouldn't be probably babbling about stuff that doesn't interest me while you asked about the hobbies."

"No, no. That's great. Every single thing you mentioned, voluntarily or not, is what makes you, well, you. This is far more than I've expected. In fact, I've never heard you speak for so long before." Santana exhaled, smiling. "Wow. How could you say that 'you're not a very interesting person'? You, Lucy Fabray, are very interesting person."

"Thanks. I'm glad you think so."

"I'm serious, I wish I could say so many things about myself." The brunette laughed and Quinn decided that it was one of the best sounds she'd ever heard. "You're quite cultured, as much as I like literature too, I prefer unchallenging titles. Detective shows are also my thing, thrillers, supernatural stuff… love me some music, who doesn't. Mostly I'm a sports freak." She sent her a very obvious look, showing the dimples.

"Since I was a kid, I have loved adrenaline, burn, energy, rush. I do like team disciplines, but there is nothing better than some alone time spent in the fresh air. Besides soccer, I enjoy skateboarding, mostly in summer, and jogging. During winter I go snowboarding with family in Canada, and instead of using the running track, I prefer archery. There is a good range area in one of the sports clubs. Lots of fun and not very exhaustive, you should try it one day." Santana suggested, poking her leg a little. Quinn ignored the shivers running down her spine.

"Honestly, I've never thought about it. Thanks for the offer, I might try it out if it's not very expensive or difficult. I'm not so sports-enthusiastic like you, the only regular activity I do is running. Although there are very few places to do so."

"Really? If you want, you could join me in the mornings or evenings on the school running track. I have full access to it and there is absolutely no one when I run. Full equipped locker rooms are directly next to the field, also for use. It'd be nice to have a company every once in a while." There was absolutely no way to reject her while she was giving her that smiling face.

"Sounds good. I'd like that."

They talked for another ten minutes about recreational activities before returning to the project. While noting down specific ideas, all of a sudden Santana started singing along to the radio. It was quiet, yet clear enough to hear her surprisingly perfect alto. Quinn's jaw dropped.

"You can sing." She stated with wide eyes and the brunette looked up at her, falling silent.

"Huh? Theoretically, everyone can sing. Does it annoy you?"

"No! That's not what I meant. You didn't tell me you sing so well."

"I wouldn't go that far. I don't practice singing per se, it's just a habit of taking pleasure from music." She answered nonchalantly, putting down her pen.

"But you're good, I can hear it. You never considered doing something about it?"

"Not really, no. It's not even a hobby, just a thing I do at random."

"You've never taken any lessons or anything?" Quinn inquired, freaking out on the inside.

"Nope."

"Oh my God."

Both of them fell silent, Santana was looking at her skeptically while the blonde was staring into space, deep in thought. Gears were turning in her head with possibilities.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever considered joining the school choir?" She straightforwardly asked and the tan girl raised her eyebrows.

"No, I don't think it ever occurred to me. I wasn't interested in professional singing, solo or in group."

"None one is professional there, most of us just do it for fun, as a leisure activity. You do not have to be on some master level to join. We haven't even started performing to any audience if you are not comfortable with public, although I'm certain this isn't something that concerns you." Quinn joked, earning a smile from her.

"I dunno. I do have some free time to spare I guess, I just don't feel that I'm suitable for such thing." She scratched her neck, frowning. 

The blonde bit her lip in disappointment. "I know that glee club is not very popular and I understand completely that someone like you doesn't want to be associated with it."

"No, that's really not the case. I don't give a damn about reputation or popularity, contrary to the imposed assumption. In truth, I don't know whether I fit in something like choirs."

"Nothing stands in your way to test it." Quinn encouraged, focusing all her attention on the doubtful brunette. "We do various numbers, a little bit of everything for everyone. Sometimes we do group songs, sometimes solos, duets… there's a lot of switching so whatever idea of choir you have, it might not be what you the glee club is about. Did you know that Finn Hudson recently joined us?"

"Wait. Finn? As Finn from the football team?" She asked dumbstruck. "Wow. Puck didn't tell me anything. I had no idea he sings."

"Nobody did. As you see, we accept everyone and we really need new members in order to participate in competitions. If you could, spread some word. See for yourself what it is about – we will have auditorium for ourselves around next week, anybody is welcomed to come, watch, perform."

"I will think about that. For now, I can't give you any precise answer, but I will ask around if anyone's interested. Perhaps I'm biased, no harm though in expanding one's horizons." There was a small smile on her face and Quinn felt a gleam of hope.

"That's precisely what I want. Give it a try, if you decide that it's not your thing, it's okay."

"Remember your opinion when I ask you to do something for me next time." Santana teased, making her suddenly abashed.

"L-like what?" Upon seeing her alarmed expression, the girl laughed again.

"Like the said archery, for example. Chill out Q, I'd never force you to do anything, especially dangerous stuff. Although, I feel that when pushed outside the comfort zone, you would only flourish."

They looked at each other in silence, still in the same position on the bed. It was good… right, being like that. Quinn never felt comfortable around strangers or just-met people, yet there was no feeling of awkwardness in that moment or any other time with Santana, besides a few nervous freak outs. There was something else, something that she couldn't pinpoint, something she regarded as captivation. It was always present, whether the brunette was next to her or not. Pull.

The blonde broke the eye contact to take a sip from her cup, noticing the clock on her desk.

"Can you believe it? Two hours passed and we haven't even chosen any work." 

Santana checked her cellphone and smirked. "Well… I guess that means we have to meet again."


	4. Funfair

________________________________________

After various text messages, Quinn agreed to make a morning session on the running track, before her classes. Santana was waiting for her near the closed area, already wearing her workout kit. She led her to the locker rooms, showing what was where, and left to do some warm-ups. The blonde changed into a pair of sweatpants, tank top, and sports hoodie, since the fall mornings were getting colder. She pulled her hair up and closed the locker, joining on the other girl on the field. Santana's eyes almost popped out of her head at her sight.

"Holy shit, Fabray! You should wear pants more often." She proclaimed, boldly staring at her legs. Quinn concluded that she needed to apply some makeup on her cheeks if such things would continue.

"T-thanks. Although I've always thought the opposite."

"Hell no. Your… hips… are amazing." The brunette affirmed, nodding her head.

"I find it hard to believe, but thank you."

"I would never lie to you." Her voice was firm, yet gentle. They stared at each other for several quiet seconds. "Okay, let's move. No sprinting though."

They did a few laps and Quinn was grateful that despite her obvious good shape, Santana wasn't pressing for some rough pace. The morning was calm, a little bit cloudy and chill, but not windy. Jogging took them almost an hour which passed quickly as they chatted about school, projects, people, and plans. They slowed down to stretch the strained muscles, breathing deeply the refreshing air.

"It's nice to have a company. Brittany prefers other activities, I usually run alone." Santana pointed out, smoothing her 'Panthers' hoodie.

"What does she do then? I thought she was an athlete like you."

"Sometimes. Still, Britt's main passion is dancing as long as I remember."

"I didn't know that. She looks like the type." They sat down on the bench. The brunette chuckled.

"She's insanely good, I tell you. Shame that she doesn't show it off. God, I wish I had even a tenth part of her skill. I suck at dancing." 

Quinn tilted her head with curiosity. "Really? Having a good hearing and a sense of rhythm mean you should be doing fine."

"I'm dead serious. I can't dance. Not a tiny bit." Santana laughed again. "You don't want to see me dancing, it's pathetic."

"I had a course in ballroom dancing, glee also taught me some moves… if you join, I could instruct you, perhaps?" She hinted innocently, staring at her sneakers.

"What?" 

Quinn looked up at her amused expression. "Join glee and I will teach you to dance." That was rather bold, she surprised herself. The brunette's smile didn't drop.

"Sounds almost like a blackmail."

"I prefer the 'deal' term." The blonde smiled a little. "You said you're not good at it, I'm giving you an opportunity to learn."

"You are offering me the most eccentric things, Q. I will think about it." Santana winked, making her stomach flip. "I liked today's session. I hope we can make it regular."

"So did I. That's a good idea, as long as the weather is nice." She looked at the sky which was getting clearer.

"I've got a soccer training in twenty minutes. If you wanna, you could stay." That was more than a tempting suggestion.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have a lesson now." Unfortunately. 

Santana's face fell for a split second, yet she managed to smile.

"Sure. When do you finish? I thought that we could continue our assignment in the afternoon."

"Around 1 p.m. I think."

"That's alright. Meet me in the library?"

"Will be there. See you soon, then. Don't overstrain yourself."

"Not gonna happen. Bye!"

Naturally, their study did not take longer than 15 minutes. After picking the suitable book, Santana started talking funny anecdotes making Quinn laugh every now and then. The librarian had to quiet them several times before finally giving up.

________________________________________

Next day she started with a morning class of glee. Mr. Shue's optimistic expectations were indeed coming true while the group quickly bonded with Finn who indicated that he might persuade a few other people to join. They did several carefree numbers instead of the practice routine. Cheerful and full of energy, the pack split in their own directions to meet later for the lunch break.

Quinn didn't catch sight of Santana, wondering where the girl was. They didn't share any classes that day so she hoped to at least exchange a few words during the breaks. After math and biology she joined her friends in the canteen, still looking around for the brunette.

"I thought that I was going to murder someone when Lewis gave us that novel-length paper to write. God, I hate history." Mercedes whined, stabbing her fries with a fork. Everyone was already eating and chatting when the blonde sat down at the rounded table.

"Lewis got nothing on Mrs. Flores. I learnt nothing on today's chemistry, and that's a lot coming from me." The boy on the wheelchair frowned. "I don't understand that some people are allowed to teach."

"How was your week? You seem so busy, lately." Kurt noted, looking at Quinn curiously as she was struggling with the yoghurt's lid.

"Do I? That is rather true, I have some stuff on my mind."

"Such as?"

"Well, homework assignments, hobbies, domestic duties… you know, stuff." She finally ripped the cover, not slightly aware of the sudden silence that fell on her friends. "What's more, my sister is staying over so I try to spend some time with her before she leaves." The blonde finally looked up to see them staring with wide eyes and open mouth at something behind her.

"Hey, can I borrow her for a second?" Familiar, cheerful voice reached her ears and she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her friends nodded, wearing the same dumbfounded expression that she did.

"Excuse me." She managed to murmur and stood up, coming face to face with Santana who had a smug grin.

The brunette led her outside, on the abandoned hallways, and turned towards her, this time with a timid expression.

"Hi. Sorry that I messed up your lunchtime. But I've been looking for you for the past two hours and I didn't want to miss the opportunity when I finally spotted you." 

Quinn wished that she could record her words to play them over and over again.

"No, that's okay. I wasn't hungry anyway." That was a lie. "I didn't see you either. What did you want to talk about?"

"I just learnt about this in the morning. Oh gosh, I'm too excited to even think about it." Santana's foot was taping rapidly on the floor. "Okay, there is a very credible rumor going around about some fall picnic, carnival or whatever, that's not important. The thing is – this weekend the tickets to the amusement park right outside the town are half price. This is practically the last chance before winter to go there. I thought… that you maybe wanna come? You can bring your friends if you'd like." She added hastily, seeing her uncertain look.

Quinn wasn't worried about that, in fact, she would gladly be off without them. She was mulling over two things. First, that she wasn't sure about such places, and second, that Santana relatively asked her out. Which meant that even if people were eaten alive in that park, in the end nothing would stop her to go there. She met the gaze of her warm, dark eyes and the corners of her mouth curved upwards.

"Sure, I will go."

"I'm glad to hear it. I could pick you up around the evening, tomorrow."

"It's settled then."

That sounded almost like a date. However, Quinn had to shake her thoughts off, convincing herself that it was anything but a date. Santana wasn't into girls, and even if she was, there was not a chance that she would ever fancy someone like her. Someone so common. Definitely no chance, despite the brunette's smiles. It was all friendly, nothing else behind it.

"You wanna skip lunch? Your friends looked like they would kill you with questions, the second you showed up back there." They chuckled. "I've got some homemade shortbread cookies in my car."

She wasn't ready to face them, and the idea of having a snack outside was not bad at all, considering that it gave her an opportunity to stare… look at her very eye-pleasing companion. Not that she was doing it or anything like that.

________________________________________

Quinn was doing circles in her room when the evening finally came. She avoided her friends since the canteen situation, putting off the inevitable. That was so her. She got other things to worry about though, and in that moment it was going out with a girl who was driving her insane. There were no other words to describe the effect Santana had on her, all the feelings she was experiencing on the inside. Too much, too inexpressible, too complex.

After minutes of aimless wandering around, the blonde stood before the mirror, trying to build some confidence in herself. She decided that she didn't look extremely bad. Her hair was pulled in a messy ponytail, her green scarf brought out her eyes, under the fitting short jacket she wore a casual dress. Considering the possible evening coolness, she chose a pair of black leggings. The effect was better than usually, which calmed her down. The doorbell rang.

"I will get it!" She yelled, running downstairs straight for the doors and opening them this time without any hesitation.

"What's up?" Santana selected for herself the tomboyish style, looking incredibly cute. She sent her a confident smile.

"Hey. I'm good and ready to go."

"Lucy? Who's that?" Her father's booming voice came from the common room. 

Quinn sighed. "I'm leaving with my friend to the funfair, I told you."

"What about some introduction?" Her parents showed up in the hallway, looking between the girls.

"Uh, okay. Santana, my parents." She gestured embarrassed and the brunette came inside to exchanged handshakes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Fabray."

"Nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you." What a lovely exaggeration. The blonde had to turn around to face palm herself.

"I hope only the good stuff." Santana dismissed it with a chuckle, glancing at her discreetly.

"Do you want to come in? We've some cheesecake and tea." Her mother offered, but to Quinn's relief, the girl shook politely her head.

"Thank you, but that's not necessary. I've just came to pick Lucy up."

"Ah, right. You're going to the amusement park, aren't you? I assume it's not dangerous."

"Not at all, sir. There are different kinds of entertainment. We'll just look around, nothing extreme, I assure both of you." She declared and Quinn knew by her parents' looks that Santana just scored a lot of points.

"Good to hear it. Be safe and please return before midnight."

"Of course." They replied simultaneously before patting themselves with a laugh. "Jinx!"

"Okay children, shoo. Have fun. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise. Goodnight."

"Bye dad, bye mom."

They went out on the driveway and Santana opened for her the door of the old-school mustang.

"Thank you. Sorry about my folks, you know how it is."

"Not a problem. They are very polite."

"You have a nice car." Quinn commented, looking around the leather finishing inside the machine. The brunette started the engine, swiftly turning into the main road.

"Thanks. That's my good old ride, I love such cars. Papi got me this one last year. It's perfect."

During the quick journey they chit chatted on random topics. The sun was still on the sky, but the dusk was already visible. There was no strong wind, rain or clouds, which seemed like an ideal weather. They stopped at the crowded parking lot, hearing the festival noise. Apparently, half of the town gathered there to enjoy the weekend. Santana parked on the left to the entrance, and hurriedly got to her side to open the door again.

Quinn shyly thanked the brunette, trapped between her and the car. She carefully met her gaze, and then examined her face, partially hidden by the dark waves of locks. There was something wild and carefree in her look, which she really liked. In fact, with every day she found more and more things she liked about Santana. It was going fast. Weirdly and pleasurably fast.

"You look lovely." She glanced briefly over her body to look into her hazel eyes once more. Quinn felt her heart skipped a beat. The way she said it made her really believe it.

"Thank you. So do you."

Having exchanged soft smiles, they headed to the ticket booths and started arguing about the payment. In the end Santana won, which was annoying and flattering at the same time. The blonde was repeating in her head 'calm down' and 'it's not a date'. They walked down the main path, watching the illuminated attractions. The air was filled with music, voices, and a range of different sounds. It was very cheerful.

They started with a silly carousel and go-karts, screaming with laughter like kids. Quinn couldn't remember when she had so much fun, no matter how childish it was. Time was passing as they moved between the places, totally disregarding everything happening around. She didn't notice her friends until they practically crashed into them.

"Lucy, what a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you guys the same." Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel looked between her and Santana, unsure where to stare at. Quinn hated it, but the brunette didn't seem to mind.

"We just wanted to take a look around, you know, it's Saturday after all. I wanted to invite you too, but none of us could get a hold on you." Rachel replied, finally averting her eyes from Santana.

"My phone must have discharged." It wasn't true, which her companion clearly knew by the suppressed smirk on her face.

"Okay. So…" The silence fell between them and Quinn had no choice but to familiarize everyone. Santana introduced herself in a friendly manner, which seemed to confuse them even more.

"We didn't expect to meet you… two here."

"Well, like Rach said, what's better to do in the weekend? The tickets are cheap and we have free time." 

Mercedes was ready to ask all the questions that had gathered in her mind when Kurt cut in.

"Alright, we still have a few spots to visit. Wish you ladies a great time." After farewells, he and Rachel dragged the black girl away.

"You have a funny pack of people. They seem cool." Santana turned towards her, not a bit upset about the situation. "Although I don't know why some people react strangely when they see me. I don't look ridiculous, do I?"

"They were just confused. It's not an usual sight… popular girl like you hanging out with someone like me." 

The brunette sighed, shaking her head."Labels, labels, labels. Look at me." She placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders, shaking her a little. "Stop abasing yourself. Popularity is not a determinant of one's value. You are smart. You are sensitive. You are beautiful. Don't think otherwise. We're equal and we have a right to spend time with whomever we want. Screw people and their opinions."

"Thank you." The blonde had no other words to respond with. She had suspected that Santana was special, yet she did not know how much. The Latina smiled at her, visibly relaxing.

"I know where we should go now." She pointed in the direction of the big roller-coaster. Quinn immediately paled.

"I don't think it's such a good idea."

"No harm will come to you, I promise." They stared walking towards the entry. "It's really fun and safe. Scary at the beginning, but totally worth it."

"I'm not so certain about it." She was internally panicking, such activities were not her kind of thing. 

Santana noticed her distressed look and took her hands in hers. "Do you trust me?" Quinn met her eyes and cautiously nodded. "I'll be right next to you the entire time. Please, do it for me?" 

She gave up protesting.

They waited near the closed gates for their turn. The blonde looked up at the amusement ride, trying to ignore the screams coming from the passengers. What was she even doing, that was insane. Santana squeezed her hand, grinning at her encouragingly. When the train arrived she avoided looking at the people leaving it, took off her glasses, and gave her purse for the deposit. They settled down, fastening all the protection systems. The brunette once more reached for her hand, which was the only positive thing about the whole situation.

Quinn deeply inhaled as the trolley started moving upwards, practically crushing Santana's fingers. Seeing how high they were, she felt a lump in her throat. The ride fell down with enormous speed and piercing screams came from every side. She heard her own high-pitched shriek, taking her breath away. Beside her, the brunette was howling with laughter.

It was not 'scary'. It was utterly paralyzing. Everything inside her was trying to get out, it was such a strange feeling. However, after some time she grew accustomed to it, and it was rather amusing. The height was still freaking her out, so she decided to focus on the person on her right. Santana was laughing out loud, her hair blowing around by the wind. She looked back at her beaming, and Quinn savored the moment. Within a short period of time they were already back at the entrance, getting out of the ride.

"Wasn't so bad after all, was it?"

"I guess not."

"How about a second ride then?"

"Oh no, I had enough for today." They chuckled.

"Just checking. Are you feeling well?" She patted her back, seeing how Quinn tried to calm herself down.

"Yes, a little bit dizzy maybe. I need a second to catch my breath, that's all." They were still holding hands, which she did not want to bring up.

"Let's grab our stuff and get a drink."

They sat down at the nearest food stand with milkshakes, and the blonde took out her glasses. Santana grabbed her hand, getting her attention.

"You have very pretty eyes, nothing like I've ever seen. Such a shame to hide them." That was too many compliments for one day.

"T-thank you. I don't like using contacts so that's why I'm stuck with them for now." She just nodded in reply, taking a few sips from her cup. "Where are your friends? You didn't want to go with them?"

"No. I wanted to go with you." Santana stated straightforwardly, her lips curling a little. Again Quinn had no idea where to hide. "They're probably busy or something. To be honest, I don't have so many friends as it looks like. The only other people I'd have brought are Amy, maybe Jenny. Boys go paintballing on Saturdays. And there is Britt, but she got a new boyfriend. She's definitely more active in that field than me." 

Upon hearing her reply, the blonde started playing with the straw, thinking that it was possibly the most proper moment to at last ask the question which was tormenting her for some time.

"If you don't mind asking… why are you single?" Their eyes met.

"Not by choice. It's just very hard to find a person like me in such a small, conservative town." Quinn looked puzzled and Santana took a short breath. "You see… I'm gay. _Phew,_ it feels so damn good to say it out loud." She giggled while the blonde silently said thankful prayers.

"I understand now. Sorry for asking if that offended you somehow."

"No, that's perfectly fine. All those guys I've turned down… people still didn't figure it out."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"It's not confidential information. My family knows, Britt and Puck. I'm not ashamed of who I am, I just don't feel like shouting it from the rooftops. If someone asked, I would sincerely answer. But nobody asks the right question. I don't mind having a relationship with someone, actually that would be awesome." She paused to look at her with a specific flicker in her dark eyes. "And why are you? Don't even start with that 'I'm nobody' crap."

"I don't know many people… no one ever asked me out. I guess I haven't met the right person."

"Or you aren't looking in the right direction." Her voice was filled with challenge.

They stared at each other in silence. Quinn had such a chaos in her head that she did not even want to organize her thoughts. For now she decided to dismiss it all and not to ruin the evening by acting weirdly. Her contemplation could wait. 

Santana looked at the twilight sky and smiled. "Come on. I want us to do one more thing."

She led her to the giant Ferris wheel, which was surprisingly empty. Quinn conquered her fear and got inside the double seats, followed by the brunette. The girl offered her arm and she gripped it with anxiety. The structure began to move, at least it was slow unlike the roller-coasters. As their gondola was lifting upright, the view in front of them was changing.

"This is beautiful." The blonde whispered, staring at the setting orange sun, disappearing on the horizon.

"Yes, it is. That's the best way to watch it."

Without more words than necessary, they got lost in the moment, admiring the scenery. After the several-minutes ride, they carefully got off and Quinn reluctantly let go of her companion's arm.

"It got pretty late. Do you want to go?"

"Honestly? I don't. Everything is so great that I can't imagine leaving it all behind." 

The corners of Santana's mouth lifted for the nth time during that evening. "We could walk around a little more. I think we missed all the fun stalls and there is no way that I'll return home empty-handed."

They circled the area to stop at one of the shooting spots. Knowing her motor coordination, Quinn decided to stand by and watch as Santana tried to shoot all the moving targets. When she lost another round, she snarled with anger.

"If this was a bow challenge, I would have won it in seconds."

"Perhaps you should back out before you lose all your money." 

The Latina shook her head with determination. "Huh-uh. I'm gonna win this, watch me."

She concentrated again and managed to hit every target. The guy in the stall frowned while Santana raised her fist in the victory. Quinn couldn't hold back a chuckle, applauding her.

"Okay miss, which one do you want?" The man looked at the plush toys standing on the shelves. She instantly pointed at the medium-size white lamb.

The brunette turned towards her, giving her the toy. "Here, it's yours." Quinn's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"You heard me, girl. The last time I checked you had ears." Santana laughed.

"I can't accept it. You paid for it, you won it, it's yours."

"God damn it, Q. Take it! Please." She added, giving her a pleading look which she could not reject.

"Thank you. It's very sweet." To put it lightly.

"The lamb or me?" She smirked, making her speechless. "You're welcome."

They slowly walked through the funfair, the grayish sky above them. When they reached the parking lot, Quinn concluded that it was the best not-a-date she ever had. Holding close to her the fluffy toy, she looked around the place one last time, smile not leaving her features. Santana closed the door for her, and got in with the same expression. Both of them hummed to the radio, feeling in high spirits. The way back seemed shorter as if they pulled into the driveway after a few seconds. 

The brunette looked at her sheepishly. "Let me see you off." They hesitantly got out of the muscle car and walked to the doorstep. "I had lots of fun with you today. I hope that you too, and we will be able to do it again in near future."

"I'd love to. I did have a great time, despite the scary rides." They smiled. "Thank you for mister lamb."

"You gonna give him a name?"

"Why not. Hmm… Charlie."

"Very well. Then I wish you and Charlie a good night." She theatrically bowed.

"Night. See you soon?" Quinn made an effort not to sound like a desperate teenager waiting for the boy band album. It probably did not work. 

Santana turned around, walking backwards to her car. "Sooner than you might think."

That was another point she had to add to her list of night consideration.


	5. Treacherous

________________________________________

Quinn figured out what Santana meant by saying sooner when in the Sunday morning she received a message to look out the window. The grinning brunette was standing on the driveway as if nothing happened, encouraging her to join the jogging routine. Quinn just shook her head with a smile and quickly changed, dismissing her surprised parents with a few words. They ended up walking around the park, talking – or rather Santana talked and she listened – about childhood memories and personality traits. The blond girl found it hard to believe that she could feel so close to a person after such short period of time.

She had yet much to learn, but their still 'newborn' relationship did not repress her need. The need to be together, spend time together, laugh together, talk together. Santana had the mystical 'it', of that Quinn was sure. However, she could not pinpoint what 'it' was. Maybe her sense of humor. Maybe her energy. Maybe her burning joy of life. Everything about her was contagious, positive, and carefree. And Lucy began to fear that she would get addicted, if she wasn't already.

They stopped by the local cafeteria for the brunch and another hour passed. Quinn was silently observing Santana's habits – her love for caramel macchiato, her manner of tapping fingers, her choice of tight clothes (not that it bothered her), her involuntary humming, her minimal dimpled smirk, and her rapt gaze, usually fixed at her when they were together. That damn look which turned her into a puddle every time.

Quinn returned home to go straight to her room. She sat down on her bed, staring into space in a deep thought. She was happy, confused, doubting, relieved, and curious at the same time. More importantly, she felt incredibly bothered. Like there was something going on and she was absolutely clueless what it was. And she needed to know. She didn't yet know what, but she needed to know. Confrontation was by all means not her thing, so she decided to observe. Just to go with it. If something was bound to happen, it would happen.

"From what I've heard, you had a little morning meeting with your newest friend." There it was again. That mocking tone in the voice of her sister who stood in the doorway.

"Yes. We run from time to time."

"How's that going for you?"

"Good."

"And how is she?"

"She is… she is so… _uggghh._ " Quinn dropped on her back with a groan, out of words. Frances laughed.

"Careful there. Your gay is showing."

"I'm not… I don't know what I am." She whispered, hiding her face in her hands. The woman sat down beside her and stroked her hair.

"It's okay hon. It's okay if you do, and it's okay if you don't. You have still a lot of time to figure things out. Or leave it as it is and just ignore all the labels. Do mom and dad know?"

"No. There is nothing for them to know so far." 

Frances sighed. "You two really need to clear it up."

"Who?"

"You and Santana, silly. What's the big deal, you like each other or you do not. Simple as that." 

Quinn looked at her, frowning. "Don't you think it's too soon to talk about it that way? We've known each other for like two weeks."

"Sis, are you blind? I can understand that you do not see how it looks like, but you can at least interpret her."

"And what's that supposed to mean? How do we look to you?" She asked with irritation, slightly afraid of her apparently obvious behavior. For the entire year she practiced the 'conceal, don't feel' method, it shouldn't have failed her. Or perhaps not everything could be kept hidden.

"I haven't seen much of your interactions, still…" She paused, scratching her chin in wonder. "You remind me of these moments years ago when we went on bikes around the countryside in summer. Nothing made you happier than those trips. I remember your expression whenever I told you that we were going. Amazement, awe, joy… it's in your eyes while she's around."

Quinn listened with knitted eyebrows, trying to recall the time she spent with her sister, and the time she was with Santana. There was a similarity, and there was a difference. It wasn't just pure childish bliss being with the brunette, it was far more.

"As for her. Well, I wish Philip looked at me with such adoration, he used to. It's like watching a kid getting a ticket to Disneyland." That could not be true. Frannie sighed again and stood up. "Alright, think about what I said. Sort your stuff. You know that I want the best for you. If you decide that this soccer chic is only a friend, that's perfectly fine. It's all up to you."

"Wait. You are okay with this? Us, both girls?"

"You are my closest family, Lucy. I was always there for you since your birth. Nothing would ever change my love for you. And I'm sure that our folks would say the same."

Frances left, closing the door behind her. Quinn was more confused than ever.

________________________________________

She knew exactly what she was walking into when she passed the doorstep of the choir room. Every glee member went silent and turned their heads towards her, billions of questions in their curious eyes. Quinn threw a quiet 'hello' and sat in the last row, hoping that it would send them a message. It didn't.

"Why you didn't text me back?"

"What were you two doing together?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me anything."

"Are you friends with Santana Lopez?"

"I called you all Sunday."

"Spill."

They surrounded her, speaking simultaneously. Quinn had her back to the wall and the only thing she could do, was to answer their questions briefly and objectively. She summarized her relationship with Santana, avoiding all confusing thoughts. Rachel and Mercedes were ready to question her even more when suddenly Mr. Shuester appeared. Right on time.

"Morning guys, what's this commotion? Before we start warm-ups, I'd like to remind you about tomorrow's auditions and performances. I've already seen some names on the list, I have a really good feeling about this."

The class began and the blonde sighed with relief as people took their seats. 

Mercedes sat down next to her and whispered. "I don't get it why you haven't said a thing. We are friends."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I thought it's not that important. As I said, we've just met and hung out a few times, nothing worth mentioning. And I wanted to avoid precisely what you all did now."

"Nothing worth mentioning? You do know who we're talking about, right?"

"She's a normal human being like the rest of us. Believe me, at first my behavior was just like yours, but when you get to know her she's actually a very nice person." Like very, very nice.

The other girl got quiet, her face scrunched up with contemplation.

________________________________________

Quinn did not avoid Santana. She simply wanted to put some space between them, to have a short break from almost-everyday interactions. Truth to be told… she didn't. She didn't want even an inch of space between them, she didn't want the telephone silence or not seeing her on the hallways. Only two days passed since their last meeting, and she already felt distressed. That was pathetic. What was worse, Santana seemed to fall off the face of the earth. As much as the blonde needed some time to reflect, it extremely unsettled her that the other girl wasn't also trying to get in touch. She started wondering whether she had done something wrong or improper. Maybe she was too obvious and Santana picked it up? Maybe she didn't like her anymore? Yet they had a great time from what she remembered and there was nothing implying otherwise, or so she thought. She worried too much, it was very possible that Santana was ill, nothing more to it. If she was, why didn't she call then… well, they were not that close, she had a lot of other people to ask for homework. That thought made her sad.

Quinn shook her head to stop ranting. It was already late afternoon as she entered the auditorium where glee club had gathered for audition and performances. Lights illuminated the stage occupied by the school band and pianist Brad. Her friends were sitting in the middle to watch some people who hovered around the curtain, clearly excited about the whole situation. She took a seat above Mr. Shuester's desk to peek at the list. There were only a few names which she was not familiar with. Most importantly, Santana's was nowhere to be seen. The blonde slumped down into the chair with extreme disappointment.

Audition went terribly. The freshmen who showed up were rather comedians, not singers. Even the best of that small group were not qualified enough for group work. Still, if they were to take part in Regionals, they would have to consider welcoming them. The teacher looked around the hall with discouraged expression.

"I guess that was everyone. Alright, the scene is yours now. Who would like to go first?" 

Rachel's hand shot up in the air before he finished.

One by one they took the advantage of solo stage show, sharing their favorite songs. Even Finn got fairly comfortable to perform with Artie. Quinn observed everything in silence, feeling melancholically. She wanted Santana to at least try.

"Guys, that was really great! I will have to think about a male duet in the future. Anybody else?" 

The blonde quietly sighed. It was do or die. "Me." 

Mr. Shue smiled at her, slightly surprised. "That's what I wanted to hear. Take it away."

She went on the stage on wobbly feet, hearing her friends' cheering in the background. Sooner or later she had to overcome her stage fright, it was as good a time as any. She knew straight away what to sing, the number was constantly on her mind. Having asked the guitarist for a simple acoustic accompaniment, she swept her eyes over the small audience in front of her. The strings softly carried the tune.

Quinn completely turned off, getting engrossed in singing about the gravity, treacherous slopes, and reckless paths. About getting swept away, name echoing through her mind, and dangerous daydreams. Everything that she kept inside her. How good it felt to finally let it all out.

And at the end of the song, she saw her. Santana was leaning against the balcony's railing, barely visible in the dimmed lights. She was staring at her, yet Quinn wasn't able to read her expression. Her voice almost wavered with emotions but she managed to finish the performance. When she looked up to see the brunette again, she was gone. The applause distracted her again and she nervously smiled at her friends.

"Took you some time, eh?" Mercedes hugged her briefly. "I'm really proud of you, girl. Better late than ever. It was great."

"Thanks."

"It wasn't great." They turned around, hearing another reply. "It was divine." Santana approached her and cracked a smile showing her perfect teeth. Quinn felt her face hurt from grinning.

"You came."

"Almost, but consider it a success. I get very rarely turned on by someone's singing." She chuckled, making her blush. People around them suddenly went silent, staring at the scene with dropped jaws. 

"Sorry that I missed the audition part, the training held me up. But I heard your group and I'm impressed." Santana looked curiously at Mercedes. "You gots some voice there. That was a sick cover, better than the original. Awesome."

"Uh, thanks." She replied hesitantly, but her a smile. The brunette fixed her gaze again on Quinn.

"Although, you were the best Q. I love Taylor Swift. And your voice is…" She broke off, biting her lip. "I think you bought me. I wasn't sure about it, but… Does the offer still stand?" The murmurs instantly rose.

"Of course! Mr. Shuester, Santana wants –"

"Wait, wait, wait! We cannot just accept new members without tryouts!" Rachel cut in, looking between them with a frown. Santana raised her eyebrows.

"You're Rachel Berry, right? Your scale is impressive, but the whole theatricality thing… you should drop the act a little, people will think you are on something." She softly hinted and several muffled laughs reached their ears. "Anyway. I thought you need everyone you can get." 

Rachel switched her outraged expression to a determined one. "Everyone has to go through audition. From what I've heard today, people like to think of themselves higher than it's deserved." Quinn was not a violent person, however, the declaration caused her to shoot daggers at the brunette. Santana remained calm.

"Okay." She shrugged and took off her jacket, giving it to the blonde. "Do you mind?" She saw her headshake and passed the crowd to walk to the teacher who was writing down some notes. "You run the glee club, Mr. Shuester? I wanted to join, but the drama queen there says I have to perform. Can I do it now?"

"You are… Santana Lopez. Wow, that would be great. If you want to sing, go ahead." He pointed at the stage and she nodded.

People went back to their seats, noticeably interested in the course of events. Quinn gave Santana the thumbs up and she winked at her in reply. It was clear that the Latina had no problems with public appearances, she said a few words to the band and took a place in the middle of the stage, waiting for the music. Rachel's stern face fell the second Santana's voice filled the hall. Quinn ignored other people's dumbstruck expressions, completely captivated by the 'Bad Romance' cover that the brunette was aggressively belting out.

She did not dance anything effective, yet everyone could see that she felt on the scene like a duck in water. She was natural, expressive, and bold. She just owned it and people loved it. Except for Rachel who continued to stare with confusion. Quinn took unbelievable amount of pleasure in the performance, especially when Santana's eyes landed on her. And they frequently did. When she finished, loud cheers echoed through the auditorium.

"Santana, that was fantastic. Why didn't you come to us sooner? You're in!" The man exclaimed and the group rushed to welcome their newest member.

This time almost no one hesitated to pat the brunette on the back. Quinn was waiting for them to depart while Santana exchanged small talks and handshakes.

"That was pretty good. Glad to have you." Rachel quietly stated and took off. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about her. She's just jealous. Aaaand nervous that she got another competitor. You nailed it."

"Competitor? I thought you are the diva in this club." 

The black girl laughed and did a fist bump. "Hey, I like you! Together we can go far."

After some time everybody left and Santana faced Quinn with a smirk. Her dark eyes seemed warmer and chipper than usual. She thanked her for the jacket and brushed her sided ponytail with her fingers. The blonde did not miss her brief glance over her body.

"So, I guess that means we gonna see each other more often." Thank you, God.

"It looks like it. I'm really happy you decided to give it a shot. People already like you."

"They are a funny bunch and really talented. I'm looking forward to hang out together. You were right that I was biased, it all looked different from what I thought. It's gonna be fun."

They walked down the desolated hallway, their footsteps resounding in the air.

"What changed your mind?"

"Seeing them , hearing them sing. Mostly you did, though. I came for you... And I wasn't disappointed in the slightest." She sent her a sweet smile. Quinn averted her eyes, she would never get used to it. "I would join even if I didn't like singing. Just to listen to you."

"I d-don't really sing that much, I'm not that good or confident like the others."

"Well, this gotta change cause the only person I wanna sing with is you." This year could not possibly get any better. "I was thinking, if you have time now maybe we could continue our assignment? The library is closed earlier today, but I'm home alone until the evening." Oh wait. It could.

She explained that she had all the materials on her laptop and since Quinn's sister gave her a lift in the morning, they went straight to Santana's place. The blonde informed her parents that she was staying for the dinner at friend's, and they took their time to play around in the kitchen. Both of them moved along to the radio tunes with laughter, despite the bad weather outside the window.

The house was slightly different from her own. The wooden porch was larger, the kitchen smaller and isolated. Everything was arranged in southern style with simple furniture, open space, and colorful plants. There was a small garden on the back for the social purposes and modern fireplace in the common room which was decorated with paintings and photographs. The narrow staircase led to the several bedrooms. Santana's room stood out – green walls with various posters, huge closet, wide bed covered with many pillows and blankets, book shelves above it, sofa by the low located windows with roller blinds, and stylish, small office desk. The most interesting thing was a cupboard with souvenirs and awards. It looked like a little altar representing periods of Santana's life.

"I guess we have finished."

"Yeah."

They softly stated after two hours of work, looking at the layout of their presentation. Quinn regretted that it was already over, and the look on Santana's face said something similar. She gathered the notes scattered around them on the sofa and turned off the music coming from her computer. It got fairly late which Quinn begrudgingly pointed out. When they went downstairs and got ready to leave (the brunette insisted on seeing her off), householders returned to meet them in the doorway.

Santana's parents turned out to be as positive as their daughter, not to mention the resemblance between them. They politely greeted her and exchanged a few words. Mrs. Lopez was especially nice to her and smiled brightly upon hearing Quinn's name, at what Santana nervously hustled her to leave.

"Goodbye, it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise, have a good night."

"We hope to see you again sometime."

The girls went outside and when the doors closed, Santana heavily sighed.

"Now they will torment me every day to invite you. I never understood why they love my friends so much."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"What? You visiting me as often as you can? Not at all." She smiled, bumping her arm. Quinn smiled back, but her pleased expression fell as the cold wind got under her blouse.

"Ugh, it wasn't that freezing in the morning." The blonde shivered and embraced herself in order to get warm.

"Here, take this." Santana took off her sports jacket, settling it on her shoulders. "It should be enough for this short distance. Not very warm, but windproof."

"But, but, but… What about you? I don't want you to get sick." 

She laughed melodically at her disapproval. "Santana Lopez does not get sick. I'm hardened by years of exhaustive workouts in all weather conditions. Trust me, I will be fine." 

Quinn sent her last disbelieving look, giving up in the end. She snuggled into the soft material, constantly feeling pleasant.

"Thank you."

"No problem, you look better in it than me." Sweet baby Jesus. Where was a voice recorder when she needed it?

The street was faintly illuminated by the lanterns. Autumn was felt in the evening air as the wind moved the remaining leaves on the trees. The sky was dark, covered with grey clouds which foreshadowed rain.

"Summer has just ended and I already want it back. I hate such weather." Santana remarked, making a face. "The weekend was nice, but it changes with every minute. That reminds me... I'm sorry for keeping away since Sunday. I wanted to show up outta nowhere and surprise you."

"That explains things. It's alright, although you had me worried a little. I assumed that you were ill or busy." 

She smirked. "What did I tell you, Q? Santana Lopez does not get ill. And I will always have time for you." 

She was certain that the brunette had no idea of what she was doing to her. There was no other explanation for her behavior.

They got to her house's threshold in surprisingly short period of time. Like several days earlier, they turned towards each other to say goodbye. Quinn hated it, disregarding the fact that they will see each other at school in less than twelve hours. Santana was cheerful as usual.

"I don't know what glee will look like, but I feel that I won't regret my decision. The coach will kick my ass for taking up another class, but who cares. You should reorganize your schedule too."

"What for?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. 

The brunette cracked a grin. "Forgot? You gonna teach me how to dance."

Santana waved at her and departed without any discussion. After a few seconds, Quinn grasped that she was supposed to come in, instead of standing awkwardly all night in front of her house. When she wanted to undress, she realized that she was still wearing the black jacket with embroidered number nine on her back. Not perfectly aware of her actions, she briefly sniffed it's collar and almost moaned with delight. It smelled incredibly good. Not sweetly, not manly, or spicily. Just… exactly right.

Vibrations in her pocket shook her out of reverie. She read the message which made her knees go weak.

_S: Keep the jacket for now. You look cute in it. But then, you always look cute :)_


	6. Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
> The lyrics of "On My Way" belong to Lea Michele.

________________________________________

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Santana took her jacket back with a strange, unwilling expression, but laughed it off by saying that she needed to buy Quinn one. Glee club was getting ready for the school performance as Brittany joined, encouraged by possibility of dancing. Despite the grim weather, everything seemed bright and happy. And the reason behind this endless summer feeling was a girl.

Whenever she could, Santana showed up on the driveway in the mornings and Quinn could not remember the last time she actually drove her car. Although she still felt uncomfortable under people's curious glances at school, she loved the brunette's attention, direct or not. Little by little, she discovered Santana's many sides, intrigued by each one. Subtle and sweet, daring and bold, funny and carefree. She began to ignore the fact that they hardly knew one another because it didn't feel like it at all. Which was frightening and exciting at the same time.

They chose two days a week for casual dance course after the classes. None of them had a proper place for it at home, so Santana made sure that they had a small gym classroom at their disposition. She was really thrilled about it until Quinn turned on the music and faced her.

"Let's start with some basic moves. For now we will practice separately."

"Uhm… suddenly I'm not so sure it was such a good idea." Her alto voice was unusually meek. 

The blonde smiled at her. "Everything is going to be alright. It's nothing comparing to a crazy rollercoaster ride."

"Yeah, but I'm really clueless about this stuff. Promise you won't laugh."

"Why would I? We all start from scratch. You are musical which means that you will grasp it all quickly. Perhaps even like it." 

Santana sent her one of those looks as if she got an interesting thought.

They went over a few fast dance moves to rest a bit learning the slow ones. Quinn shyly suggested English waltz since it was very simple. She showed her the steps and stretched out her hand.

"Want to try it in pair?" The other girl wordlessly took her hand and looked at the other, probably wondering where to place it. "I will take the lead. Here." Quinn directed Santana's free hand on her arm, feeling how pleasantly warm it was. Focus.

"O-kkay. Now what?"

"Listen and feel." Music started again and she embraced her waist, leaving some space between them. She'd possibly gone mad if Santana stood closer to her.

Within a few seconds they caught the rhythm, swaying to slow tempo. Both of them smiled at each other, controlling their steps.

"See? You're doing great. Imagine how good you will be after several weeks." The blonde praised her, trying not to get lost in those brown pools.

Santana must have relaxed a bit for she leant forward, reducing the distance between them. She closed her eyes in joy, her features calm. Quinn got reminded why such closeness was dangerous – she could smell her perfumes, shampoo, or whatever she was using that was so enticing.

"So… you are single, but do you like anyone?" The brunette asked after a while. The look in her eyes was soft. 

She internally panicked at the question, lying was not her strong suit. "Maybe. You?"

"Wow, elusive much?" Santana laughed, and after a short pause nodded. "Yes." 

Quinn started freaking out even more. She wanted to ask dozens of questions, but she only managed to stutter one.

"Does she like you back?"

"This I'm trying to figure out."

What did that even mean.

________________________________________

Several things happened. Frances left (despite her sister's complains) wishing her courage, Quinn and Santana aced their literature assignment, and… somewhere in the middle of November Santana actually did get sick. She texted her that it wasn't anything serious, yet she couldn't risk being outdoors for a day or two. Quinn being a good friend decided to show up at her place to leave her notebooks. She was greeted by Mrs. Lopez who invited her inside.

"That's so sweet of you. I know you want to see each other, but Tana is sleeping and you better not to catch something too. This is unbelievable that the coach forces them to exercise when it got so wet and windy."

"No problem, I don't want to disturb her. I hope she gets well soon."

"Luckily it's just a cold, she should be fine in no time. Do you want some tea honey?"

"No, thank you ma'am. I should go, please send her my greetings."

After the dinner she engrossed in overdue homework. Since October she had been quite busy, there was so much going on in her life. It was hard to deny that a certain someone had a lot to do with it. Quinn smiled to herself at the thought, feeling pleasant sensations in every nerve of her body. She was going through her history materials when the window of video chat popped up on her laptop screen, informing about the incoming call. Seeing the ID, she smoothed out her hair and glanced over her room to check whether it was presentable.

_"Hey."_

Santana was sitting casually on her bed in an oversized hoodie. Her dark locks were disarrayed and she seemed a bit pale, yet to Quinn she looked perfect. She always looked perfect.

"Hello. How are you feeling?"

 _"Never better."_ She answered with a raspy chuckle. _"But seriously, I've been a lot worse. Thanks for the notes. Tomorrow or later I will be back at school, hopefully. I'm bored to death here."_

"Can I help you somehow?"

 _"Perhaps."_ Through the screen it was hard to tell, but the brunette's eyes seemed to gleam playfully. _"You could stay with me here for a while since I can't see you face-to-face."_ How someone so wild and intense could be simultaneously that smooth? Although it might have been cheesy or lame, Quinn was falling hard.

"Sure, I have time." She pushed aside her books.

_"Hey, you once told me that you write, right? Maybe you could send me some of your works? I'd really like to read them."_

"I don't know… they are not finished…"

_"Please?"_

"Okay." She was a sucker for puppy eyes. "I will send you a couple."

_"Awesome! Alright, enough chatting about me. I want to hear how your day has been."_

They talked until the moon appeared on the dark sky.

________________________________________

The school's anniversary was drawing near. Everyone in glee club was working hard, making sure that their first performance was flawless. They decided to sing only one number, but sufficiently balanced to show every musical aspect. It was a mash-up of two different songs, a famous Broadway ballad and a contemporary hit. There were no soloists, because the teacher insisted on showing the choir as a group, not individuals.

The ceremony was held in the biggest gym hall, and after the speeches, different school circles provided entertainment for the audience. They waited behind the curtain, exchanging nervous glances. It was all or nothing, considering their future appearances or tournaments. Quinn wasn't hiding her anxiety. Singing in front of her friends was something completely different from singing in front of the entire school. Santana was standing beside her and squeezed her hand with a reassuring smile.

It went better than everyone probably expected. During the popular chorus, students sang along with them despite their shock to notice Finn, Brittany, and Santana on the stage. Although there were no solos, everyone got their special moment. People went crazy hearing their sports stars hitting the notes.

"We were awesome."

"Did you see them?"

"That was great."

"How about a little hangout in Lima Bean now?" Mercedes suggested when they left the scene, and the answers were enthusiastic.

The entire crew sat at the rounded table, occupying every inch of space. Santana was almost sitting on her lap since there was no room for additional armchairs. She was so close that Quinn was certain she could sneak an arm around her waist without anybody noticing. It was tempting, yet she managed to resist it. The brunette on the other hand did not care about anything. She took a sip of her favorite drink and casually put her arm around Quinn's shoulder, pressing them further together.

"You don't mind? There is seriously no space."

The blonde shook her head. Of course she didn't mind. Good Lord, it wasn't even her birthday. She glanced over Santana's features merely inches from hers and bit her lip. Bad move. The dark orbs immediately flickered to her mouth and back to her eyes, some unreadable sparkle in them. Quinn's heart picked up the tempo and her stomach twisted into a knot. When she managed to avert her eyes from Santana's smile, she caught Mercedes's raised eyebrow and Kurt's smirk across the table.

________________________________________

Regardless of glee's successful performance, nobody new showed up to join. Or so they thought. During one of the classes, Finn entered the choir room with a big smile on his face, followed by a bunch of his football buddies. Everyone stared with wide eyes while Santana jumped off the chair to greet them.

"Hell yeah! What took you so long guys!" She fist bumped the tall Asian and the blond boy standing next to him.

"Hey, I told you that we gotta see what's this club is about first." Noah stated, looking around the room. "This place needs some serious redecorating."

"Nice to know that you came to your senses." Finn patted his back.

"Well, we had enough of harassment from you and her. And your performance looked good, so… why the heck not."

"Guys, so glad to see you here. This is rather a surprise. Welcome and please introduce yourselves to the rest of the group." Mr. Shuester invited them to step closer.

Sam Evans, Mike Chang, and Noah Puckerman (who preferred being called just Puck) looked out of place. In sports jackets, muscular, and good-looking men did not quite fit to that little outcast room, especially given the fact that the football team was not particularly friendly towards other people. Apart from those selected few. As a welcome they performed together a funny rockabilly number, which was surprisingly good. Everyone exchanged happy glances. That was the beginning of something good.

________________________________________

After a few days of integration, boys decided to throw a party for glee club solely. Puck invited everyone for the night at his place, promising free drinks and good music. Quinn took her car in order not to get accidentally drunk and arrived later than expected because she had difficulties with finding the way. When she finally pulled into the crowded driveway, she checked over the house a few times. It didn't look like a private party was going on there. The loud music was pounding, different people were hovering outside, the lights were switching on and off. With a sigh, she squeezed through the doorway and found a separated wardrobe to hang her coat and scarf.

She started looking around to find her friends in the crowds of unfamiliar, amused faces. Sam and Mercedes flashed before her eyes before they disappeared into the kitchen. In the hallway corner, Artie was intensely discussing something with Finn and Quinn wondered how they could hear themselves. Intoxicated people were passing her by, their laughter mixed with pulsating tunes. She entered the common room which seemed to be less occupied than the rest of the house. Her eyes looked up and down from person to person when she spotted Santana, Tina, and Mike with cups in their hands. The brunette was wearing a loose white top with V-cuts on the front and back, along with her traditional pair of skinny pants and black Martens. Her face, partially hidden by locks, slowly turned in Quinn's direction and she smiled. That was one of those personal smiles sent across the room as if it was specially directed at her.

_And my heart's too drunk to drive  
I should stay away from you tonight_

The music was beating energetically in the background while Santana approached her. "Hi, you made it!" She outshouted the noise.

"Yes, not without problems though. I don't know this area very well."

"Sorry about that. I couldn't stop by earlier, I had some stuff in downtown and later I got a ride straightforwardly here. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Santana leant forward, trying to make out the words and smiled again.

_But in this blackout state of mind  
Baby all I want is you tonight_

Her dark eyes swiftly ran over her leggings, shorter than usual skirt, and buttoned, tight blouse with square neckline. "You look great." 

"Thanks, you too."

"Want to get something to drink? It's really stuffy here, I could use some fresh air."

The kitchen had the back entrance leading to the garden. They stood in the doorway, breathing the cold autumn air which was so exhilarating. Santana passed her a non-alcoholic drink and some snacks, chatting about Puck's indiscretion and his love for loud celebration. Watching how people walked around the place, they were switching the topics from fashion to embarrassing memories, contemporary music, favorite food, and bad habits. The party was going on in the distance, completely forgotten. Quinn looked out the glass door at the dark sky, unaware that Santana shortened the distance between until she felt a brush of fingers on her neck. The brunette was staring at the silver butterfly necklace in her hand.

"This is very pretty. Where did you get that?"

"My sister gave it to me, many years ago."

"You two must be close."

"Yes. I grew up with her… she was my best friend who taught me so many things, she was always there for me. She's a wonderful person and I'm grateful to have her in my life." Santana let go of the small piece of jewelry with a smile. Her eyes were nostalgic.

"That sounds real nice. Sometimes I wish I had siblings. On the other hand, I don't think we would get along. Such relationships like yours are extremely rare." She paused, looking at the cup she was holding.

"I suppose that's true. What about you?"

"When it comes to family I'm rather close to my cousins, but they're living in the damn Florida. Lucky bastards." She laughed and it felt like heaven. "I have abuela though, she could be my third parent or something."

After another short discussion about family tree, they decided to leave relatively early as everyone around got already wasted. The brunette checked where her friends were, yet she couldn't find anyone. She texted Brittany with hope that she was alright, informing that she was leaving. On their way to the car, Quinn was silently encouraging herself to man up. Before unlocking the doors, she faced Santana with the most confident expression she could pull out.

"Hey, do you want to come by my place? My parents will be back pretty late." 

Although it sounded rather unambiguously, Santana did not look at her in a funny way. At first she seemed caught off balance, yet she nodded her head, beaming.

With the brunette's directions it was easier to find the way back. Within a few minutes they arrived in front of the house and went in, feeling cold. Santana looked around the place while Quinn poured them some juice.

"Where are your parents?"

"Somewhere at their friends', I think. Do you want something to eat? I have a great salad."

"No, I'm good, thanks."

They went upstairs and the blonde apologized for no additional furniture to sit on. The other girl just rolled playfully her eyes and settled down on the bed's edge, stretching her legs.

"How on earth you manage to keep your room so tidy? Whenever I'm fixing it up, it is a mess the next day." 

Quinn shrugged, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "I guess I'm a neat freak."

"This is another difference between us."

"Well, you know what they say about opposites…" She blurted out without thinking. 

A very slow smirk appeared on Santana's face. "I do."

That seemed a good time to pull herself together. Quinn looked away to catch sight of her laptop and she got up to play some quiet music. The clock showed it was a little after eleven.

"I read your stuff. It's amazing. You should really do something with it."

"I'm happy to hear it, but it's nothing special." 

The Latina frowned. "I'm serious. Don't waste your talent, you are brilliant Quinn."

She bit her tongue in the last second. There was nothing else she wanted more than to hear Santana say her name again. It sounded flawless on her lips. And she was the only person who called her like that.

"Thank you. I will think about it."

"You better. Now, how about some Netflix?"

When they finished watching random criminal episodes, it was past one. The wind was howling outside and Santana grimaced at the whistling sound. They were lying on the bed under the blanket, their backs against the pillows separating them from wall. It was warm, cozy, and Quinn did not want to move an inch, feeling the soft body next to her. She could stay that way forever.

"Time flies when you have fun. Thankfully, I told my folks I'll be probably late. Well, I gotta go, I'd hate to overstay my welcome. Thank you for tonight." That would be easier if she wasn't smiling so cutely. 

The blonde caught her wrist. "Listen, it's the middle of the night and the weather is horrible. Please stay over? Tomorrow is Saturday, so unless you have some plans we could eat breakfast and I would drop you at your place."

"I don't know, it's kinda unannounced. Would your parents be okay with this?"

"They will be happy to host you, believe me."

"I don't want to burden you anyhow… I don't have anything with me."

"That's not a problem. We always keep a set of things specially for the guests." Santana looked at her hesitantly and Quinn secured her hand in her pale ones. "I'd really like you to stay, if you could."

"Alright, lemme just message my folks. They shouldn't make a problem out of this." They exchanged smiles.

"Great. Meanwhile I will prepare everything."

She gathered all necessary things and showed Santana what was where.

"If you feel uncomfortable with this, we have a guestroom and private bathroom down the hall."

"Don't be ridiculous, I could even sleep on the floor. All I need is a pillow and blanket. I'm not an implacable person."

"Well, you won't be definitely sleeping on the floor." Quinn walked to her wide set of drawers and pulled the lowest row to reveal a folding bed.

"Wow, this seems handy."

"You sure you don't want to take the guestroom?" She couldn't help but be insecure. Santana's features soften.

"Do you want me to?" 

There was a pause.

"No."

"Then we're settled."

Despite Santana's protests against using normal sheets for one night, Quinn made the bed and urged her to the bathroom, shoving into her hands pajamas. Hearing the water running down, she changed into her nightwear, trying not to focus too much on the images in her head at the combination of words 'Santana' and 'water'. She left the desk lamp on and started reading a book while waiting for the brunette to finish. Soon after the noises came from downstairs, implying that her parents returned. The doors opened and her mother peeked inside.

"Dear, why are you still up at this hour?"

"I'm sorry mom, we lost track of time."

"We?"

"After the party I invited Santana to stop by for a while and before we noticed it got really late. I offered her to stay over, is that okay?"

"Do her parents know that she's here?" Quinn nodded. "Then it's alright. But please go to sleep soon."

"Okay."

"And how was the party?"

"Not what I expected, but fine."

"I see. Good night then, don't stay up late."

When the woman left, Santana emerged from the bathroom with tangled, wet hair and oversized shirt reaching her mid-thighs. She was rubbing her head with a towel, and Quinn took advantage of her distraction to openly stare. The view was adorable, sexy, and a lot of other words she was unable to come up with since her mind wandered off.

"Was that your mom?" She asked, putting the cloth away.

"Uhh… uhm, yes." Staring. Was. Bad.

"Was she angry?"

"No, of course not. She said it's okay as long as we won't waste the night." Santana chuckled at her words and it took Quinn a moment to realize what she said. "Uhm, I'm going to the bathroom now."

"Ooookaaaayyy." The brunette sing-songed and sprawled on the bed.

She took a quick shower without washing her hair which still looked pretty good. Having carefully cleaned her face and teeth, she combed her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. When she entered the room Santana was still lying on the bed, her beautifully shaped legs on display. She seemed to be sleeping, yet her eyes lazily opened when Quinn's bed creaked a little under her weight.

"This bunk is damn wonderful." She muttered, stuffing her face into the pillow. "And I get so sleepy after a few drinks that I'll be out like a light soon."

"We could use some sleep. It's very late after all."

"Thank you for tonight." She rolled over to look straight at her and Quinn did the same.

"You've already said that, although I'm not exactly sure why. Nevertheless, you're welcome."

"I'm gonna thank you every day for the rest of my life. Just… for… existing…" With those last words, she drifted off to sleep.

The blonde was listening to her deep, regular breaths with weary mind until she finally managed to fall asleep.

________________________________________

Quinn was awakened by fidgeting movements on her bed. She dazedly tried to make out in the dark what was going on, and she almost screamed noticing the body next to her. Santana was tossing under the sheets to find the most comfortable position, not slightly aware that she woke her up.

"S-Santana? What are you doing?" She murmured under her breath and the brunette abruptly stopped like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uhm, sorry Q. I just got so cold back there that I couldn't sleep." 

The distance between them minimized as Quinn's heart rate increased.

"Ok-kay, do you want a blan—"

"What I want is heat exchange." Her raspy, low voice was right next to her ear and she could sense the brush of Santana's fingers on her face, sliding down to her neck.

"W-what?"

"Let me demonstrate." She leant in with a predatory grin. 

Quinn almost felt her soft lips when something outside crashed with a loud thud.

All of a sudden her eyes widely opened and got stung by the daylight. She looked around the room, squinting, and stopped at Santana's lying form on the bed across from her. The brunette was sleeping soundly as if nothing had happened, mumbling something in Spanish. Quinn slowly exhaled to calm her nerves down. That was not the first time she saw the brunette in her dreams, but they had never been so vivid.

She checked the time on her phone, it was around nine. Knowing that she would not get any more sleep, she grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe and locked herself in the bathroom for the morning routine. Cold water was soothing and took her mind off certain images. She quickly changed into her favorite blue dress and quietly closed the door.

"It's okay, I'm up." Sudden voice made her jump. She looked at Santana who was sitting on the edge, smiling. "Morning."

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a log. As I said, this mattress is marvelous." She stretched herself and a deep moan escaped her lips. It was the sexiest sound Quinn had ever heard. "I'm charged and ready! How about you?"

"F-fine…"

"Are you sure? You look quite flushed. You didn't drink last night, did you?" The brunette stood up to examine her face.

"No. I'm okay, really." 

Santana touched her forehead and frowned. "You are hot." She was not the hot one in that room. "I… your skin is hot. Yeah. But you are also hot, so… uhmm… m-maybe you should take some pills, just in case. The flu season is around the corner." Hearing her ramble was unusual. And incredibly cute.

"I'm going to make breakfast. Go downstairs when you're ready."

Quinn did what she did best in that sort of situations. She took off.


	7. Sleepover

________________________________________

Her face was still burning when she entered the kitchen. She managed to exchange a few words with her father before he left, and started making pancakes while her mother was bustling around the place to help her.

"Where is your friend, had she already left?"

"She's upstairs, we've just woken up."

The woman was talking again, but Quinn's mind was somewhere else. She scolded herself for being so timid, yet she couldn't help it. Santana was charming, smart, talented, and beautiful. In overall… she was way too good for her. And Quinn could not allow getting more attached. She absentmindedly finished mixing the ingredients when the brunette appeared and hopped on the bar stool.

"Need any help?" Right away the blonde caught the change in her cool voice.

"No, thanks. It's almost done. Help yourself with the coffee, on your right."

Santana started chatting with her mother and Quinn observed her out of the corner of her eye. She was smiling and behaving naturally, yet there was something off about her, she could sense it. Her dark eyes lacked their sparkle, her grin did not light up the room as usual. When they sat down at the table, Quinn felt the sudden restraint coming from her.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay the night, Mrs. Fabray. I meant no trouble."

"There was none. Lucy's friends are always welcomed here, especially considering how rarely it happens." The woman smiled. "So, tell me something Santana. From what I've gathered, you're the school's sports star?"

"I'm just a player who enjoys recreational activities. It's my second year, I'd hardly call myself a star."

"This is absurd. You are amazing on the field, everyone knows it. Team loves you." Quinn cut in to warm up the atmosphere, but the effect made her heart sink.

"Thanks." Santana replied with a half-smile before returning her attention to food.

There was definitely something wrong. She appeared to keep her distance, when several minutes before she was her typical cheerful self. What happened, did she get a troubling call or… Quinn almost dropped her fork. Santana was upset because of her. No wonder, she pushed her away again and run off without explanation. Boy, did she get all of it wrong. So wrong.

She looked again at her, seeing how different she seemed. That invisible to eye stiffness, she disliked it with passion. It had merely started and Quinn knew that she did not want it to last any second longer. As she thought, Santana was ready to leave right after breakfast. She gathered quickly her things ad thanked for hospitality.

"You're very welcome, I hope you visit again soon. Please give your parents our regards."

"Will do, ma'am." She smiled at the woman before she left to the common room and faced Quinn with uncertain look. "I know I said it, but thanks for the night. I cleaned everything up so hopefully you won't have much work."

"There was no need to do that."

"Yes, there was. Anyway, see you on Monday?" She put on her jacket.

"Wait, let me give you a lift."

"Unnecessary, you know how close I live. I'm gonna take a walk, fresh air would do me good." That hurt more than she expected.

"It's cold and it looks like it's going to rain. Please, I told you that I'd drop you off." 

Santana sighed, eventually nodding her head.

Quinn started the engine, wondering what to say. She felt stupid and confused, damn her lack of confidence. The brunette was nothing but a friend to her, and she was ruining it. When they stopped in front of the house, Santana turned towards her. She looked quite embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Thanks for the ride. Have a nice weekend." 

The blonde got an impression that it wasn't what she wanted to say. Before the other girl grabbed the car handle, she locked the doors.

"Stop." Her breath was shaky. "I'm sorry for my behavior, I never mean to act the way I do. It's just… complicated." She couldn't tell her the entire truth. That she was scared, insecure, not good enough. That she chose to play it safe than to take chances.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I should be the one apologizing, I don't want you to ever feel awkward with me." Santana's expression softened as she looked straight into her eyes. Quinn shook her head.

"It never feels like that, being around you. On the contrary. I wanted to say… I really like spending time with you. I'm glad we are friends." She was, and at the same time, she was not. At that point there was no sense in denying that she was not satisfied with the term 'friends', yet she preferred to have Santana as her friend than not having her at all.

"The feeling is mutual. I only regret that we hadn't met sooner."

They smiled and the strange mood seemed to fade away. Quinn felt that the tan girl slightly relaxed and her dark eyes retrieved their spark. It made her heart lighter.

"So… any Sunday plans? I would like you to show me that archery club you have been talking about." 

Upon hearing her words Santana beamed like a night sky on New Year's Eve. "I'd be more than happy to do so. I'm gonna text you today, alright? I need to check if posts are free."

Several more seconds passed until the brunette realized she was still in the car. She was about to open the door when she looked at Quinn again. In one, quick movement she reduced the distance and kissed her on the cheek. She lingered for a while to slowly pull back, her expression unreadable. With one last smile she left, her every move followed by the green pair of eyes. Right after the doors of the house closed Quinn let out a heavy sigh, feeling how her skin pleasantly tingled from the caress. She already missed that. She already missed her. Well, so much for her resistance.

________________________________________

The shooting range looked the way she had seen it in movies. Indoor facility was divided into several areas, each one dedicated to different weapon. Santana led her without any difficulties through the halls, her membership card opening all the doors. After selecting the most appropriate gear, they took the separated booth and the brunette showed her the ropes. She explained basic rules and stances applied to a compound bow, doing a little presentation on her own. Quinn watched her hit the target across the room as if it was the easiest task in the world.

"Wanna try?" She smiled with contagious enthusiasm.

"Don't expect much."

"We are here to have fun Q, remember that." Santana passed Quinn the bow and stood behind her to adjust the position. "Just like I've shown you. Arms secured, head steady, legs firm on the ground." Her voice fell down to whisper as she gently embraced her body, guiding her movements. The blonde felt her slim, warm frame pressed against her back, their faces almost touching. Her hands were covered by the sun-kissed, definitely skilled (she blushed at the thought) ones.

"Okay. Now… focus, aim as I said, hold, let go."

Easier said than done. Quinn did what she was told and the arrow landed on the white boundaries of the shield.

"That's a start. At least you hit the target."

"Maybe if you weren't so distracting, I'd do better." She turned to send her a playful glare. 

Santana smirked. "Oh, I'm distracting now, am I? How much?"

"Enough."

"Shall I take a few steps back then? I can, if you want me to." 

Two could play this game. "The question is, do you want to?" 

Her brown eyes seemed to darken. "I think that you know the answer."

"Do I?" Her pulse quickened seeing that she hadn't moved a muscle. They exchanged curious looks. "Good. I'll still need help with this."

Santana laughed and they continued to practice. Quinn had enough fun to ignore her tiredness, getting better results than previously. When she hit the red rim, the brunette patted her back with recognition.

"Look at you, Katniss Everdeen! You gonna be better than me in no time."

"I don't see that happening soon."

"Hopefully, we have all the time in the world."

That sounded like a promise.

________________________________________

"I'll be very disappointed with you Lucy Fabray if you don't keep me posted on what's happening between you two."

Kurt looped arms with her as they walked down the school corridor one afternoon to join their friends in the dining hall. Quinn frowned at his sudden statement.

"Between who?" She knew he rolled his eyes without looking at him.

"I won't be fooled that easy. You and our soccer star, who else. Don't be mad, I very much approve of your cute and overly friendly relationship."

"Why do you think there is anything going on?"

"Because I watched you both during several occasions. Other people may be oblivious, but I have an excellent radar. And you two are so gay with each other that it goes out of the scale."

"Kurt, this is seriously not the best time or place for such conversations." She replied cautiously, giving him a stern look.

"Look, I'd never tell anyone. I just want you to be honest with me. The thought that I might not be the only one non-heterosexual person here…" He sighed and Quinn understood how important it was to him.

"I know. However, so far there is nothing to tell. Really."

"From what I've seen, there must be something. At least you both want it to be something." 

She glanced at him, the corners of her lips curling up a bit. "Maybe."

He almost squealed and she tugged at his sweater to calm him down. In time she remembered that she had left her prepared lunch back in the locker. She told Kurt to go as she turned right to get it. When she struggled to open the lock, someone stood beside her.

"Hey. Sorry to bother you, but I'm completely lost. Could you help me out?" 

Hearing unfamiliar but smooth voice, she turned to look at the boy with disarrayed brown hair and warm eyes. She was certain she had never seen him before.

"Hi, what's the problem?" 

He smiled with embarrassment and she could not deny he looked cute ."You look quite sensible so I thought you could give me some directions." Seeing her puzzled expression, he extended his free hand. "Right, this must be weird. I'm a transfer student from Oregon, my name is Keenan."

The brunet was average – not tall, bulky, or skinny. He had baby face with no noticeable hair. The boyish clothes he wore did not stand out much and there was nothing disturbing about his appearance. In overall, he seemed to be a nice person.

"Nice to meet you. This is rather unusual time for transfers."

"Tell me about it… It's a very long story. Anyway, I don't know anybody here. No one made an effort to show me around and the classrooms are scattered about all over the damn place. I've been looking for..." He paused to look at the timetable in his hand. "Biology 414 for some time now."

"Understandable. It's close, but difficult to spot. Come, I will give you some directions." She grabbed her lunch-box and closed the locker.

"Thank you, I'm extremely grateful."

They walked through the northern section, passing the gym area and library. Keenan was looking around with confused expression as she was pointing out the most important rooms.

"Wow, I would certainly roam about until my death."

"Yes, the numbers are kind of random. Everyone had problems in the beginning, it's strange that you weren't given any assistance. Here we are, the class is right at the end of this hall, on your left." 

He smiled with relief. "Thanks again. I sensed right whom to ask. If you don't mind, can I learn the name of my rescuer?"

"Lucy, sophomore year."

"Nice meeting you. I know I'm rather imposing, but is there any chance you will find some time in near future to show me the rest of the school? I got an impression that not everyone here is as helpful as you." Keenan's eyes were expectant but kind, and she couldn't find any reason to turn down his request.

"Sure, there is no problem. We will probably see each other around, so whenever you need help with something feel free to ask me. Or any teacher, unless they look busy. They hate any form of disturbance and as a new student, you should avoid getting on their nerves." 

He laughed, getting her point. "I know what you mean. I guess that all high schools look the same. Alright, I won't trouble you any longer. Thanks again for your help, Lucy. Until next time." 

Quinn waved at him and he returned the gesture.

When she turned around to go to cafeteria she almost crashed into very serious looking Santana. The other girl's right shoulder was covered by compression wrap. Before she could express her shock, the brunette spoke in somber voice.

"Who was that?"

"Who? That guy whom I talked with?" Santana nodded her head, the dark eyes fixed at the boy's back until he disappeared from their view. "He's a new transfer student. What happened to your arm?"

"What did he want?"

"He needed help with finding the classroom. Santana, what's that thing, are you okay?" Quinn asked again with worry. 

The Latina sighed and patted her wrapped shoulder. "Bruised. Had a collision during the training. Fortunately, it's not sprained or broken so I should be good in a few days or a week.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Does it hurt?" She took a closer look, stroking the spot. Santana cracked a smile which looked more like a grimace.

"Not so much anymore. Although the first feeling was a bitch." She noticed something behind Quinn's back and scowled. "What an asshole. I'll be right back."

She tried to locate the person Santana was storming at and she spotted one of the football guys walking with a red slushy in his hand. Before he could spill it over on the innocent group of chess players, the brunette stood in his way.

"What the hell you think you're doing Mark?"

"And how does it look like Lopez? Get outta my way." The heavy junior replied, trying to get around her. Santana's face hardened.

"If you cherish your life, I suggest you go back where you came from. And throw this cup away."

"Or what? You won't do shit, especially with that arm."

"Trust me, I'll still be able to kick your stupid ass, injured or not. Now, are you gonna be a good boy and turn back or we do this the hard way?" She leant forward a little and everything in her posture screamed 'warning, danger!'

Quinn was strangely turned on as she watched the scene together with the whole corridor of students. The guy named Mark gave her a dirty look, but moved back.

"Screw this. You're lucky that I don't want to waste time on you or that bunch of losers."

"No, it is you who is lucky that I'm in a fairly good mood to let you go. I already warned you, didn't I? Now move, before I change my mind." He snickered, and with one last glare took off.

Excited murmurs filled the air while Santana walked to her, not touched by the situation in the slightest. As much as it all was pretty amazing, Quinn couldn't hold back her concern.

"What you did was incredible, but you shouldn't engage yourself in fights. Guys like him can hurt you. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

She smiled at her words and reached for her hand. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. Firstly, they are cowards. Secondly, I have a black belt in karate." 

Quinn frowned. "You do?"

"Nah. But nobody needs to know it."

They smiled and headed to the lunchroom. Having exchanged greetings with everyone at 'glee table', they sat down to eat quickly in the last free minutes before the bell. The blonde discretely noticed that it wasn't easy for Santana to do everything with one hand. She cursed under her breath, struggling with the bottle.

"Let me help you." Quinn opened the lid, hearing her sigh.

"Thanks Q. This thing sucks, I don't know how I will survive those next days. Did you know, my parents booked a non-refundable trip to Toronto, they're leaving today. And my gram's in Florida on some family visit. Generally… I'm fucked."

"So you are home alone the entire time? That's not good. I could drop by every day and help you with some stuff, before and after school. What do you say?"

Santana looked at her with emotion in her eyes. "You would really do that for me?"

"Of course. You're my friend and I care about you, San."

It just slipped her lips, effortlessly. The diminutive that seemed to be so perfect for her. To Quinn, Santana resembled the sun. Bright, warm, full of life, dazzling, intense, radiant. Especially when she smiled so sincerely at her, like the way she did upon hearing her words.

"You're the best. I have no idea how I'm going to repay you for everything."

The blonde shook her head and caught Kurt's happy expression across from her.

________________________________________

Before Santana was picked up by her father after the lessons, they arranged that Quinn would stop by around the evening. She returned home and during the dinner talked with her parents about her offer to help the girl. Her mother suggested that she could as well stay over those several days until Santana's family returned. Quinn did not deny that it was really tempting, yet she did not want to take advantage of her friend's condition and hospitality.

When she drove up to the house, it looked like everyone already left. Only one light was on in the room upstairs. Santana must have heard her car since she opened the door sooner than Quinn could press the doorbell. They moved around the kitchen preparing drinks and talking about ideas for Regionals. Seeing how the brunette attempted to do stuff without overstraining her shoulder, she took her glass and pointed at the chair.

"Sit. You need to rest. I can handle this."

"Quinn, this is just a minor damage, I'm not on the verge of dying. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." 

She sent Santana a glare which said that she was having none of it. "Really? That's not what you told me. Do you want something to eat?"

"Maybe I can't do everything, but there is no need for you to babysit me." Stubborn as ever.

"It's not babysitting, it's helping. Now please sit down and let me do this for you. That's why I'm here."

"No, I don't want you to serve me. You're here… for other reasons."

Silence fell between them and Quinn returned to prepare her snacks. Santana watched her with embarrassed look, clearly not happy with the course of events, yet after a while she told a funny anecdote and just like that they were laughing again. Sitting in the common room with some music videos playing in the background, they went over homework and before they realized, it got pretty late. The brunette invited her to her room and asked for assistance with her arm.

"I need to take it off, change clothes, and put on again."

"Isn't it overcomplicated?"

"Yeah, but there is no other way. I can't wear it permanently, it doesn't fit under shirts."

Santana explained how the wrap worked and the blonde helped her to remove it. She unzipped her blouse to reveal another bandage around her shoulder and nothing except her strapless bra. Quinn politely looked away from her sculpted-like stomach while she turned around to unclasp it. She kept in mind to open the window whenever the Latina changed.

"Could you pass me that shirt on the sofa? I can't wear much stuff or any tops that are put over the head."

She took the buttoned plaid shirt and carefully settled it on her naked body. Santana hissed a few times when moving her arm through the sleeve, which was not surprising. The injury looked serious, still, beside the huge bruise her back was beautiful. Quinn couldn't help sliding delicately her fingers down her spine, feeling the smooth flesh under the fingertips. The other girl fixed her shirt and turned around.

"Thanks. It feels good to take that thing off once in a while. Unfortunately, I have to always wear it for those few next days."

They immobilized her shoulder back and Santana heavily sighed, tiredness painted on her exotic face. Quinn sat beside her on the bed and brushed her dark locks which were pulled sloppily into a braid.

"Do you mind if I do your hair?"

"No, I'd like that. If you could get my brush from the bathroom… meanwhile I'd change my pants." 

The blonde stood up, throwing a look at her jeans. "You need help with them?"

"Thanks, but I will handle it." Somehow she felt grateful that she didn't have to endure another striptease.

Within a minute she returned from the bathroom in the hallway and began combing her silky strands. She had wanted to do that since she laid eyes on her, the brunette was probably not aware how admirable her hair was. And it felt in her hands even better. Santana sighed again, this time with delight.

"That feels so good." 

Quinn hoped that she wouldn't moan. "Really? I hate when people touch my hair. Generally speaking, I'm rather sensitive to touch." 

Santana turned slightly her head to give her a curious look."Does that mean you are ticklish?"

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes and a huge grin brightened Santana's face.

Before she had any chance to react, Quinn ended up lying on the soft sheets, squirming under the roaming tan fingers with laughter. The other girl was laughing with her, yet for different reasons. She tried to push Santana's hands away, without effect.

"S-san… tana… stop it… I'm serious…" Quinn mumbled between forced chuckles.

"Little Quinnie is ticklish, how precious."

"Enoouugh, I beg… yooouu…"

"Spoilsport."

She opened her eyes to see Santana leaning over her body, her smiling face just inches from her own. At that distance, she seemed to be even more captivating. To avoid looking at her extremely alluring lips, she focused on the brown pools of warmth staring back at her. She wished that affectionate look in her eyes would last forever.

All of a sudden Santana lost her balance and managed to mutter 'oh shit' before she fell awkwardly on her, grunting with pain. She rolled over on her back and touched the harmed shoulder.

"Well, that wasn't pleasant." 

Quinn couldn't repress giggling. "You see? God has punished you for tormenting me."

"Don't even start, Fabray."

They were lying in silence, staring at the colorful ceiling. The blonde hadn't noticed it before, but Santana had glued a set of stars above her bed, those funny ones which glowed in the dark. She smiled at the image in her head, it must have looked quite pretty during the night. The brunette entwined her free arm with hers and she felt immediately warmer.

"Maybe… maybe you could stay for a couple of days? Or at least tonight?" Santana asked calmly and Quinn turned her head to look at her. "I don't want to be alone. I feel like that too often… I have so many friends, those less and more important, and for the most part I'm still alone. It blows."

She understood her every word. As much as she loved her close relationships, there was always something missing. Something out of order. 

Quinn grasped her hand, making Santana's eyes fix on her. "I will stay as long as you want me to."

Despite the brunette's whining protests, she returned home to gather several necessary things and to talk with her parents. She rolled her eyes at their advice against parties and quickly got back to Santana's place. The Latina managed to set another quilt for her and apologized for no other place to sleep apart from her wide bed. Quinn just shrugged (not making any comment about sofa's existence), stating that it was not a problem for her. On the inside she was both freaking out and jumping with joy.

They settled comfortably to watch the newest episode of their criminal show, nibbling on yogurt with fruits. After bathroom rounds Santana turned off the lights and laid by the wall, making enough space for her. Quinn tried to keep her distance, yet the second she relaxed, an arm was wrapped around her waist. The other girl didn't care at all about space as she snuggled against her and whispered goodnight.

She fell asleep surrounded by Santana's warmth and her exquisite smell.


	8. Birthday

________________________________________

The next couple of days which Quinn spent practically living with Santana were filled with warmth and laughter. Taking advantage of the empty house, they fooled around like little kids, especially while cooking. The first snow covered Santana's little garden, and they spent some time outside having snowball fights, against Quinn's whiny protests. None of them forgot about dance practices which the brunette came to strangely enjoy.

Each second spent together felt to Quinn like heaven. She had never suspected that anyone could cause her so much happiness solely by breathing. Santana made her feel things she had only read in books and heard in movies. Her dark eyes were filled with so much emotion that every time she met her gaze, her breath was taken away and pulse quickened. She had various kinds of looks – those extremely affectionate ones which caused her heart to melt and those others that sent pleasant shivers down her spine. Despite what she called 'the Santana effect', Quinn managed to overcome her timidity, or at least suppressed it enough to stop acting like a complete fool whenever the soccer captain was around.

Early December meant that her birthday was around the corner. She usually celebrated it rather simply and this time was no different. She settled for a small evening party at her place with the group of closest friends, meaning the original glee club plus Santana and Brittany. The girls came earlier to help her prepare snacks, drinks, and music. She opened the door to greet them, and when they hung the coats, her eyes widened at the sight of the brunette. She was wearing a simple mid-knee black dress and her hair was pulled to the side. Quinn reminded herself of the 'no staring' rule, yet apparently Santana didn't have one, since her eyes were still glued to the blue dress she had on. Brittany cleared her throat with an amused grin, and she averted her gaze in embarrassment.

"Hey, you're pretty early. Please, make yourselves at home."

"Hi, we brought some stuff with us so you wouldn't have to do everything on your own."

"That's nice of you, but all is ready. My parents helped me with most of the things." She pointed in the direction of the common room and set tables.

"Surely there must be something we can do."

"Drinks perhaps? I don't know what you want, so we could prepare something together. Although, I must tell you in advance that alcohol is not an option. My father's wish." They nodded their heads.

"We're not the drinking types anyway, so don't worry. Okay, let's get started."

It took them less than half an hour to make beverages when people started arriving. Quinn welcomed everyone, and after Artie took care of the music, fun time began. After several rounds of diverse games, they dimmed the lights to have karaoke. They sang, danced, and laughed together. Quinn couldn't deny that it was one of the best birthdays she ever had.

With time people got a little drowsy and sat around to chat. The blonde cleaned up a little, and when she left the kitchen, she spotted Santana hovering around the corridor. She looked up and smiled at her the same way she did throughout the night.

"I know I've said it before at school, but… happy birthday."

"Thanks. Thanks for coming, I'm glad you're here."

"Are you kidding? I would have to be dead to miss it." Quinn's smile widened and Santana swept quickly her eyes over her body. "You look beautiful. I wanted to tell you that since I got here." She whispered with expression rather tender than lustful.

"Thank you. So do you. I've never seen you in a dress."

"Heh, I know, right? Not a big fan of them, but I wanted to look decently for this special occasion." 

The blonde blushed deeper, trying to ignore how warm the room got. Santana bend over to pick up an average box which stood by the wall and hand it over to her.

"You haven't opened my present yet."

"You really shouldn't have… that's very kind." She sent her an appreciative glance.

"That's normal. When you are invited to a festive party, you bring a gift. Especially if it's your friend's birthday. Go ahead, open it."

Quinn started unpacking the wrapping as Santana watched her with somewhat nervous look. She curiously peeked inside and pulled out what looked like a diary in leather binding.

"I've noticed you are always engrossed in writing something, during breaks, lessons… I thought that one solid notebook would come in handy. You don't have to keep all of your personal notes and writings scattered around different exercise books."

"This will be definitely useful. Thank you."

"That's not everything." She nodded encouragingly at her to look again inside. There was something very flat and Quinn's jaw dropped seeing the CD in her hands.

"Is that…?"

"Deluxe edition of the newest Jon McLaughlin album. Signed."

"What?! H-how…" She looked at her with complete shock and Santana smirked.

"I have my ways."

"I really don't know how to thank you."

"Well, there is that one last thing in the box which could help you out a bit." Her mysterious reply made her simultaneously excited and anxious.

Quinn one more time searched the package and her fingers brushed against a piece of paper. She was holding an envelope which she assumed that contained a card of some kind, yet having noticed how Santana was biting her lip in worry, she couldn't help but wonder what was possibly better than the autographed album of her favorite musician. She opened it to take out two concert tickets. No. Way.

"Jon is having a cameral acoustic performance in Findlay, that private kind of one, with limited audience. It's gonna be in a few days. I'd love to take you, as on a… date. Would you go with me?"

She was wrong. That wasn't one of the best birthdays. It was the best birthday ever.

Quinn stood paralyzed, her brain unable to form any coherent sentence. All she managed to do was to nod her head. Santana looked amused, her smile unusually shy as she narrowed her eyes with interest sparkling in her eyes.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, definitely a yes."

The brunette sighed with relief and chuckled at herself. Quinn couldn't refrain from throwing her arms around her neck to hug her fondly, she was in such high spirits. She felt Santana's hands embracing her waist and leant into her, savoring the moment of closeness. Her petite body matched hers surprisingly well. Quinn wished she could stay like that till the end of time.

They pulled back, and again she found herself incapable of moving. Even if she wanted to shift a little (and God knew that there was no force in the whole universe which would possibly make her), she couldn't. Her back was pressed against the wall and a pair of hands held her hips. Santana was closer than ever before, her face was on level with hers since she was wearing leather boots. She watched how the dark eyes carefully studied every inch of her face. When they landed on her lips, Quinn sensed electricity filling the air.

The space between them was almost nonexistent and she ignored the terrifying thoughts running through her mind that she had no idea what she was doing. All she knew was that she was drowning in the girl standing in front of her and it was the best kind of suffocation she had ever experienced. The light was fairly dimmed, yet she saw everything. The music was softly playing, yet she heard nothing. Quinn swore her heart stopped beating when Santana's nose brushed against hers. She felt the hot breath caressing her lips and she licked them in anticipation.

All of a sudden there was a shattering crash coming from the living room and someone loudly cursed. Startled by the noise, they pulled away and turned their heads in the direction of the fuss. Rachel ran out the room with apologizing expressions.

"So… I hoped that you or your parents didn't love much the green vase which stood on the fireplace, cause… well, it's gone." The brunette's features were twisted with worry.  
"Oh, okay. What happened?"

"It's all Kurt's fault!" She crossed her arms. "He challenged me that I don't know the full choreography to my favorite part of West Side Story!"

"Hey, you started it!" They heard him yelling in the other room. Rachel glowered.

"Anyway. I lost balance, my hand slipped, and… I'm really, really sorry. I will buy it back, promise."

"Don't worry about it, it's just a vase. It wasn't that pretty, my parents won't be angry." Quinn reassured her and she visibly relaxed.

"Alright. I'm gonna clean it up now."

"I'll be there to help you in a second, okay?" She smiled at them in response and returned to the room. The blonde turned towards Santana who looked as embarrassed as she did. "I… I have to check it out."

"Y-yeah, sure. Need any help?"

"No, that won't be necessary."

"Come on, we need to keep our eyes on them. You walk out for a minute and there is already a mess." She joked to relieve the tension. They looked around the common room and the brunette clapped her hands. "Hey people, live it up! Our girl has birthday after all, it should be properly celebrated. Cedes, don't sleep in that armchair, it's not even past midnight! Artie, play something upbeat, won't you?"

The party lasted another hour before people started dozing off. Quinn made sure that everyone had comfortable spots to sleep on and entered her room to see Mercedes sleeping soundly on the additional bunk and Santana who was lying on her bed, already in changed clothes. The blonde thought at first that she was also asleep, but the brunette opened her eyes and smiled.

"You must be dog-tired. Come sleep." She patted the free side of the mattress.

"In a minute. I'm going to change and use the bathroom."

When she returned, Santana was squeezed up against the wall, securely wrapped up with a blanket. Quinn laid next to her and they rolled over to face each other.

"That was real nice party. Contrary to the madness which Puck usually organizes."

"It was. Do you know why?" The blonde asked, searching her eyes. "Because of you."

Sanatana smiled brightly in response and kissed her on the forehead. Sleep came easily.

________________________________________

Quinn didn't even have enough strength to pretend that she wasn't counting the days until their date. Or that she wasn't thinking about what would have happened if Rachel didn't break the damn vase. Recently it had been occurring too often – thinking about her. She caught herself checking the phone every now and then, looking around the corridors, leaving her house in excitement since maybe, just maybe, Santana would be waiting for her in the driveway. Her heart skipped a beat when she did, and sank when she didn't. With every day she was wondering more and more about that thing between them. What was it? Where was it going? Was it possible that she just made it all up in her mind?

"Lucy, did you hear a word I've said?" Kurt's irritated voice reached her ears and she looked up from her tray.

"Huh? Sorry, I was thinking over stuff. What were you saying?"

"I was asking about your plans for Christmas. We're again planning caroling, would you be up for that?"

"Sure, why not. I'm staying home these holidays, we're having some family over, you know, usual boredom."

"Great. So… What or rather who keeps you so thoughtful?" He whispered, leaning forward. Quinn glanced discreetly around the table, but rest of their friends paid no attention to them.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Let me guess. Short, slim, brunette, energetic, lots of attitude. The one you can't stop thinking about, the one you who makes you all flustered, the one who can't keep her eyes off you." She rolled her eyes. "Am I wrong?"

"What you are is nosy."

"Someone must be. So, how is your friendship going? From what I've seen you continue dancing around each other. Seriously, just get married already."

"Well… we're going out tomorrow." Quinn murmured, focusing her attention on food. Kurt's eyes widened tenfold.

"Oh my God, finally! I'm so happy for you!" He shrieked, crushing her in a hug, and she nervously patted his leg.

"It's alright, you can let go of me now. And please keep it to yourself. I don't want to jinx it."

"The second you return, you're giving me a call. I need to hear everything about it, understand?"

"We will see."

"Don't you dare keeping me in the dark." His stern voice caused her to sigh in defeat.

"Fine, just don't go blabbing it around."

"What kind of friend do you take me for?" Kurt huffed theatrically before smiling. Suddenly, he looked as if he noticed something interesting behind her. "And here she comes."

Quinn turned her head so fast that for a second she feared her neck snapped. Her eyes landed on Santana who was walking in their direction along with Brittany and Mike. She met her gaze and grinned widely. The blonde felt her own lips curling into a smile.

"Can you be more obvious?" Kurt whispered, and momentarily he got nudged. _"Ouch!"_

"Hey guys." They said their greetings and Santana sat down beside her. "Hello Q, how it's going?"

"Hi. I'm good, you?"

"Awesome, now that I'm here." 

Quinn looked down to hide her burning cheeks, ignoring Kurt's coughs.

"Any afternoon plans?"

"Unfortunately yes. Since I'm back in the game, a very long training awaits me. We have a match soon and the coach can't risk our win streak." Santana grimaced for a second only to brighten up again. "But there is tomorrow, right? I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I."

They looked at each other and in that moment Quinn felt completely content.

________________________________________

For the first time she had no idea what to wear. Pacing around the room in panic, she checked the watch for the nth time. Santana was supposed to pick her up after dinner, which meant that she had still over an hour to get ready. Having already curled her hair, Quinn went over contents of her wardrobe in search of perfect outfit. She knew that Santana probably wouldn't care about her clothes (if she had, she wouldn't have even looked at her in that corridor), yet she wanted to look as nice as possible. Since she hadn't used to care about appearance before, she could officially admit to herself that she was pretty much 'whipped'.

A dress in the shade of mild green caught her eye. She remembered that the brunette had a thing for dresses and she put it on to view herself in the mirror. The dress fit well, it wasn't too prude, too formal, or too casual. It was sleeveless, with boat neckline and bow on the lower back. Yes, it was definitely her style and in addition it looked neat, reaching below the knee. After finding a matching a pair of winter shoes and cardigan, she concluded that in overall the effect was satisfying.

To say that she was nervous was an understatement. Santana hadn't texted her for the entire day, which made her more edgy than usual. Her parents asked her about the concert and she misleadingly said that it was merely a casual hanging out with a friend as a birthday gift. They examined her outfit and exchanged glances, but said nothing. When she slipped on her coat, the doorbell rang and she came face to face with Santana. The girl smiled at her and she instantly felt calmer.

"Hello. Are you ready?"

"Y-yes. Let me just grab my purse and we can go." She quickly took her things before her parents could interfere and closed the door behind her.

"Travel safe!" Her mother's yell caused Santana to smirk.

"That's a good wish considering the weather and the fact that I have no idea how to get there." 

Quinn abruptly stopped walking to give her a terrified look. "What?!" 

The brunette burst into laughter. "Relax, Q. I was joking, I told you that I knew where it is and I've driven to Findlay many times before. We'll be there in less than an hour. To be honest, I can't believe our luck that he decided to have more concerts in this forsaken by God state." They got in the car and Santana started the engine.

"Yes. Not to mention that you managed to get the tickets for such exclusive performance. I… isn't it a little too much? I hate the thought that you had to spend so much money on me." Quinn murmured, fidgeting with her fingers.

She felt torn apart – as much as Santana's gift was extremely complimentary (dream coming true), she couldn't help thinking that she was not worth so much trouble. The brunette turned towards her with eyes full of warmth.

"Hey, don't worry about it, okay? It wasn't as expensive as you think. Let it be my sweet little secret of how I got them. I wanted to do that for you so just enjoy the night. Please." 

The blonde smiled, nodding her head. She was unable to do otherwise.

Santana turned on the heating and plugged in her iPod to play some music. Quinn realized that they weren't sitting in her old-school Mustang, but in a SUV.

"What happened to your car?"

"It still works, although it got a little rusty, you know? Engine doesn't always start, shifts perform with difficulty… in general it needs some upgrade and I didn't have time or money to get it done. I'd never risk your safety so I borrowed my dad's ride."

"You definitely overburdened yourself. We could have taken a train or something." 

Santana looked at her with indignation. "Now you're being ridiculous."

"But –"

"No buts, Q. We're doing this properly." 

She shook her head in return, smiling.

The journey went remarkably fast, which wasn't a big surprise to her. Whenever she was with the brunette time was flying like an arrow, leaving her unsated. Santana was humming along with her music, giving her cheerful glances every now and then. Quinn found it hard to believe that she could possibly be the reason of the girl's joy.

The weather favored them, since it wasn't snowing or excessively cold. After navigating through the town center, they pulled in the parking lot at the back of the bar or whatever that place was. On the outside it looked like a casual pub, but inside it was larger than she expected. All was already prepared for the concert, the spacious room was filled with rounded tables, the small scene was occupied by instruments and electronics. The only light was coming from the stage and candles on each table. Altogether, the place had quite a mood and reminded her of the stand-up performances that she used to go with her sister. There was no crowds yet, the room didn't look like it could hold more than seventy people in any case.

The bouncer checked their tickets and directed them to the cloakroom on the side. They left their things and Quinn took a closer look at her date. Santana looked smartly in the dark pants and matching jacket, under which she was wearing white shirt with black tie. Her long hair was curled and hanging freely, the way she always preferred. The brunette caught her gaze and adorably wrinkled her nose in a silent question.

"I'm only admiring your appearance. Y-you look really nice." 

She seemed to blush at her statement. "I'm glad you think so. You, however, look perfect. As always. Don't wanna sound like a broken record, but it's the truth." Her eyes swept quickly over her dress with recognition and Quinn knew that she had chosen right outfit. Santana offered her arm in a gentlemanly manner. "Shall we?"

She smiled and they took the free table nearby the scene. The blonde was certain she wouldn't stop grinning even for a second during the entire evening. She couldn't fully comprehend the circumstances. The fact that she was about to see one of her favorite singers under the sun was unbelievable. What was even more astounding, was that she was indeed on a freaking date with Santana one-and-only Lopez, the most gorgeous human being on the planet and probably in the whole universe. Quinn had always thought she had fairly good imagination, but that exceeded her wildest dreams.

Santana ordered them drinks and soon after Jon appeared on the stage with other musicians. It was magic. He played acoustic versions of his most famous songs and a couple of new ones, telling anecdotes between numbers. The blonde was mesmerized by his voice which sounded live better than usual. She looked at Santana who was listening to the concert with interest.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. He's subtle, pure… very talented in general. More important question, though, is whether you like it."

"I love it. I can't express how happy I'm right now." 

Her honest answer made Santana smile and she placed her hand on hers to stroke softly her skin. Although there was barely any pressure in her touch, Quinn felt tingles spreading all over body. When she looked into her deep brown eyes, calm piano notes playing in the distance, everything was right.

The show lasted for over an hour. Afterwards, Santana suggested they sneak into the offstage to talk with the singer, but Quinn was satisfied enough to call it a night. The way back went slower and quieter, the blonde was still hearing music in her ears. Genuine bliss filled her heart anytime she glanced at the person beside her. Santana was silent, focused on driving, yet she appeared to be as much delighted as she was.

They stopped in front of the house and the brunette signaled her to stay where she was. With confusion, Quinn watched her leaving the car, getting around it, and opening the door for her. She couldn't produce any sensible words, so she just took her hand to support herself and carefully stood on the icy ground.

"Thank you."

"I've completely forgotten that I have something for you." Santana reached out into the back seats and took out a small wrapping. She tore off the white paper to reveal a single ranunculus flower in deep pink, almost purple, color. "I know next to nothing about flowers, but when I saw it I couldn't help myself. It's simple and nothing extraordinary, though I hope it will please your eye for a couple of next days." She shyly scratched her head and handed her the flower.

Quinn smiled with gratitude and examined carefully the delicate petals. "This is very thoughtful of you. Thank you, it's really beautiful." 

"You're welcome. It smells amazing, by the way. Nothing like I've ever seen. Well, sniffed in that case." She rolled playfully her eyes.

"It's… quite different." The scent was sweet, reminding her more of food and perfumes than nature. "Wonderfully different. You have an eye for this stuff."

"I'd call it a coincidence. Come, we shouldn't be standing like that. The night is getting colder." 

Until she pointed it out, Quinn hadn't noticed how chill the air was.

They walked hand in hand to the porch like many times before, and like many times before, she wasn't ready to part ways. Santana turned towards her with expression similar to hers, yet managed to crack a smile.

"I'm getting a real strong feeling of déjà vu here."

"I know what you mean." She sighed, glancing at the flower in her hand to gather some courage. Her mind was overloaded with thoughts and heart with emotions. "This… this was the best first date that I could possibly imagine. I can't thank you enough. I'll never be able to repay you for it."

"But you did. You did, thousands of times tonight. You could say that it was my first date too, and I loved every second of it." 

Quinn nervously bit her lip. It was now or never. "D-do you want to go out again sometime? With me?" 

Santana didn't even make an effort to hide her enthusiasm upon hearing her question. "Of course I do. There is nothing I want more than to spend time with you, Quinn." She confessed in a low voice. "I will be happy to go on another date. And hopefully, on the next dozen ones." All of a sudden she giggled and the blonde came back down on earth. "Oh my God, that was so cheesy. Look what you're doing to me."

Quinn didn't know what she was doing to her, but she had a very good idea what Santana was doing to her. Sort of, because there were no words in languages of the world which would help her to describe all what was happening inside her head or body.

"Phew. Anyway, I had a lovely time, and I'm pleased to know that you did as well. Can't wait for another evening like this." Santana searched briefly her eyes. "In case we don't see each other tomorrow – have a nice Sunday."

"Y-yes, thank you for tonight… And you too. Goodnight." If her parents weren't home, she would have asked her to stay. Even for a little while.

Santana gave her one last pensive look and turned around to leave. Quinn was motionlessly watching as she stopped after a few steps and tilted her head as though she was thinking something over. She spun around again to see the blonde standing still and walked calmly back to her. For a couple of seconds she studied her face, only to draw so close to her that their foreheads were almost touching. Quinn inhaled sharply at her swift movement and unexpected proximity, powerless to move. Santana's hot breath was slowly fogging up her glasses.

She felt how the brunette put carefully her left hand on her hip and brushed a curl of fair hair behind her ear. Her cold fingertips softly traced along her jawline, and Quinn's pulse stopped while she observed that the dark, warm eyes flickered down to her mouth and back. Santana closed the remaining distance between them, pressing her lips against hers in the gentlest of manners.

It was overwhelming. She didn't know whether to focus on enjoying her characteristic scent or maybe savor the smoothness of her skin. Santana's lips moved gracefully, but almost hesitantly, as she didn't want to scare her away. She must have sensed her nervousness, considering that Quinn wasn't good at hiding her emotions. Santana took her time kissing her with finesse, capturing her lip between hers, fondly sucking, barely gnawing, and sliding her tongue over her lip as she was playing around with her. As she was encouraging her to loosen up.

She tasted the way she smelled. Deliciously. That mild sweetness which she usually associated with her was in every caress, every stroke. The blonde felt soothed enough to relax in her arms and return her affection, which caused the other girl to smile into the kiss. Quinn leant in and laid her free hand on her shoulder, wondering how she managed to maintain her balance for so long since each muscle of her body went weak. Perhaps the brunette was supporting her, but she was too far gone to acknowledge anything besides the placid sensation of her mouth on hers. Santana was literally taking her breath away, and in return she drunk from her lips that honeyed flavor mixed with something that she hadn't perceived before. A faint trait of refreshing aroma, comparable to exotic fruits or herbs.

Absolute silence was surrounding them, for the street was empty. Quinn could clearly discern every single one satisfied sigh coming from the brunette once in a while. She herself couldn't fully repress her reflex reactions, emitting muffled whimpers and purrs whenever Santana surprised her by tenderness.

As much as she wanted the pleasure to continue throughout the wintery night, her lungs were demanding fresh air. She clenched her upper arm and the girl withdrew, getting the picture. Quinn opened her eyes to see that Santana had her own still closed. Apparently, she wasn't the only one affected by their prolonged farewell.

Santana finally looked at her, subtle smile on her lips and sparkle in her gaze. "Until next time." She gasped, sliding her fingers down her arm to squeeze her hand in a goodbye.

Quinn stared as she walked to the car, turned towards her again to wave her hand, then got in, and left. After several seconds she realized she was still standing by the front door. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, and came inside. To avoid talking with her parents, she tried to cross quickly the hallway unnoticed, but it didn't work. Her mother stopped her right on the stairs and she pretended to be tired to get away.

She moved around her room in a daze, getting ready for bed. For obvious reasons she hesitated to brush her teeth, and she scolded herself for being so absurd. Having laid down, she glanced at the vase standing on the desk. It would appear that she had a new favorite flower.

Everything inside her was in utter chaos. Her heart wasn't racing anymore, yet she felt it would burst out of her chest in any moment. And when she closed her eyes, she could swear that her lips were carrying Santana's touch.

Quinn was convinced she would not get a wink of sleep all through the night.


	9. Holidays

________________________________________

As Quinn had suspected, she barely had any sleep. After a few hours of wriggling, she managed to fall asleep for a few hours only to wake up around dawn. Even though it was still dark outside, she decided that there was no point in lying, so she got up to have a quick shower. Memories of the previous night were getting clearer and it occurred to her that she actually wasn't dreaming. That realization gave her butterflies in her stomach.

It was yet early when she went downstairs to have breakfast. One of her favorite shows was on the TV, but she wasn't able to pay attention to it. Her mind was hazy and she was bursting with energy. Quinn felt like she overdosed caffeine or sugar, she scarcely happened to be so jumpy. When she entered the kitchen to pour more milk to her cereals, her father appeared, and frowned at her sight.

"Morning, hon. Up so soon?"

"Morning. I couldn't sleep." She sat down on the stool, observing as he made coffee.

"I see. And how was your night? Mom said you weren't in a talkative mood. I believe you were on some kind of concert, right?"

"Uhm, yes. Santana asked me out, it was a birthday present."

"That's very nice of her."

"Yeah." 

Nice wasn't the word she would have used to describe the brunette's deed. Her gaze fell on the counter as she started biting her lip. She immediately stopped, since it evoked certain images in her head.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with her." He remarked, moving around the place.

"Yes." But not enough. "She is a lovely person. I l-like her."

"Don't get me wrong, I have no problems with that. I think this is great that you're making new friends. You know, going out and stuff." 

Quinn looked up at him with confused expression. "Okay?"

"Since you're close friends with her now, your mother and I would certainly like to get to know her a little bit more." Uh-oh. That she wasn't expecting.

"What do you mean, dad?"

"I meant, invite her over for dinner one day. You're always somewhere out there, why can't you meet here?"

She came up with several good reasons. The main one was that her parents were smart enough to pick up on the fact that she was completely enchanted by her, which would translate into a series of events that she wished to avoid for the time being. She wasn't ready for their reaction and questions, taking into consideration that she herself was not sure about anything. What was she supposed to say? That she might be gay because of Santana?

"I'll think about it."

"Careful there, don't pass out from all that excitement." Her father joked and she humorously nudged him in return. He sat beside her with a plate of food and newspaper. "Have any plans for today?"

"I think I will stay in, I have some writing to catch up on."

For the past couple of weeks she neglected her written work because of certain person. And since she felt extremely inspired, several hours passed in a blur since she sat down in front of her notebook. Words and feelings were pouring out of her like never before, and she realized with satisfaction that her story was relatively finished. It was a longer one, mystery mixed with adventure. Usually she wrote personal stuff, however, she wanted to try something different, something which she could share with other people.

After making last adjustments, she lay back to observe the light snowfall outside. The view was soothing and it brought a smile on her face. She looked around the room in pondering how to spend the rest of the day. The phone caught her eye, flashing diode was signaling a new text message. She reached for it so fast that she almost lost her balance and fell from the chair. To her great disappointment it was only Tina, who asked whether she was willing to join their pack in the park. She didn't feel like socializing, so she informed her about her refusal.

Considering upcoming Christmas, it was a good idea to clean up her place a little and organize winter clothes in the wardrobe. Her thoughts started revolving around the previous night once more. Should she call first? Waiting a few days seemed like an illogical idea, when she watched movies she never understood that kind of behavior. Not calling at all was even worse, but on the other hand, she would see her the next day. Internal struggle lasted for over fifteen minutes and ultimately heart won out over reason.

Her foot was tapping on the floor while she waited for the signal. In a moment of hesitation she wanted to hang up when all of a sudden Santana picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"H-hi. It's me." Good job Fabray, what a wonderful display of communication skills.

_"I know."_ She could hear a smile in her alto voice. Now what.

"I was just wondering how your day is going."

_"Oh boy. I'm at lame-ass family party of some distant aunt or whatever and I'm bored beyond comparison. I mean, I didn't even know that I was going till my mom walked in this morning like nothing happened and told me to get ready. Seriously…"_ She let out a heavy sigh.

"It can't be that bad."

_"Perhaps not. Although it would be ten thousand times better if I were with you."_

Quinn fell silent, not knowing what to say. She was grateful that no one could see her burning face. 

_"Q, are you there?"_

"Hm? Ah yes. I… I remembered that I have s-some homework left to do. Yeah."

_"Okay."_ Santana was laughing on the other side, which made her smile.

"Just so you know… I think that it would be better if you were here too."

_"Next time?"_

"I'll take your word for it."

_"Perhaps I should start paying you unexpected visits."_

"Perhaps you should."

________________________________________

When she arrived at school, Kurt was already waiting by her locker. Considering that she had ignored all of his texts, seeing him there didn't surprise her at all. With a heavy sigh she prepared herself mentally for inevitable questions.

"Hi."

"Hi? _Hi?!_ Is this all you have to say after breaking your promise?!" He almost yelled, and she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't promise anything."

"You didn't call, I was going out of my mind there."

"I was busy, okay? Don't exaggerate, a day of waiting won't kill you." She left her things in the locker, and they headed to the choir room.

"It did. Anyway. What happened, where were you, how was it, what did you do?"

"We were at the concert. It was nice." Quinn quietly stated, not looking at his frown.

"Nice. That's it?"

"What were you expecting?"

"Progress of some kind! I mean, it was a date right? Date as in I'm-hopelessly-crushing-on-you date?"

"I suppose…" 

Kurt got even angrier at her elusive answer, his voice dripping with annoyance. "What do you mean you suppose? Was it a date, yes or no?"

"Ugh, fine! Yes, it was a date. Can we change the subject?"

"What were you doing?"

"I told you, we went to a concert, it was her birthday gift to me." 

He raised his brows in a questioning look. "And?"

"And it was really great.

"And?"

"Intimate, kind of."

"And?"

"She gave me a flower."

"And?" 

Quinn realized that he wouldn't stop nudging her and she bit her lip, pressing the textbooks tighter to her chest.

"We kissed." She murmured, and Kurt's eyes got huge like saucers. He grabbed her arm to shake her in excitement, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh my God!" He began chanting like a madman under his breath, and she shook her head in total embarrassment.

"You can stop now."

"Why I am more excited about this than you?"

"Trust me, you are not. I still have a hard time processing this fully. I just don't show it."

"So, when is the next one?"

"I don't know. Yet."

"This is… let me hug you!" He squeezed her in joy, unable to control himself. "I'm so happy for you two, really. You're so lucky to have your feelings returned. You deserve it."

"I… don't understand." The blonde looked at him confused when they were approaching the classroom. Kurt faced her with self-assured expression.

"Come on, I know that in your case it has been going on since freshmen year. I'm not blind." They entered the room and Quinn's eyes immediately found Santana's dark ones. She couldn't hold back a smile. "Yep, that sums it up just right." He whispered when passing her to sit next to Rachel.

She walked to the last row, feeling the sudden urge to hug the brunette, but she managed to resist it. Having sat down on her left side, Quinn looked curiously around to check the seats setting. Puck was sitting on Santana's right, engrossed in some game on his phone, yet distance between them was noticeable. Her own chair was so close to Santana's that their arms were almost brushing. Interesting.

"How you doing?" The low voice reached her ears, and she turned her head in her direction.

"Good. Really good."

"Glad to hear it. Wanna study together for that history test later?" 

Puck looked up on hearing her question, suddenly interested in what was happening around him. "Hey, when I asked you to help me with it you said –" Santana kicked him in the leg without giving him a glance, and he painfully grimaced. "Now that was completely unnecessary."

"What do you say?" Smile wasn't leaving her face.

"Sure, why not."

Santana licked her lower lip and Quinn's eyes involuntarily followed the movement. Fortunately for her, Mr. Shuester entered the classroom and she had to avert her gaze before she did something foolish. How she was going to survive their shared classes was beyond her.

________________________________________

With only several days left to Christmas, she was mostly occupied with home duties. Although not many people promised to arrive, there was still much to do besides cooking. Whenever it was possible, she and Santana hung around outdoors, away from prying eyes and ears of her parents. The brunette was soon leaving for entire two weeks of holiday break to some Vancouver winter resort with her family, and they decided to spend together as much time as they could before she had to go.

In the morning of her departure, she showed up at her porch wearing an amusing black ski hat with devil's horns which matched her entire outfit. Quinn was amazed at how easy it came to her to look good in winter clothing. Santana looked like a runaway model while her own appearance could only resemble homeless people.

"Hey, already leaving? Where is your family?" She asked as they stood by the pillar of the veranda.

"Yeah, we don't wanna waste the good weather. They're still packing, so I thought that I would see you for the last time this year." Her features softened and she took her hand. "I wish I wasn't going, we could have spent Christmas or at least New Year together. It would have been great..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just go and have fun, do what you love to do. We will have an opportunity next year." Quinn could already see in her mind's eye how that would turn out.

"Sure, but next year is next year and now is now. Anyway, I should have Internet access there, if not God help them, so I will call you, send silly pictures of me and my family, and everything else. Keep your computer turned on." 

Her computer wouldn't be the only thing turned on if Santana decided to show her photos of her snowboarding.

"I can assure you, I won't miss a thing." 

They exchanged smiles and the brunette heavily sighed.

"We've both been rather busy lately… I hope that we could go out again when I return."

"I was thinking the same thing." She mentally patted herself on the back for not losing her pants. 

The tan-skinned girl took a look around at her house to unexpectedly smirk in a cocky manner. "Q, who decorated your home?"

"I guess my mom did, maybe dad helped here outside. Why?" She frowned, and Santana smiled even wider.

"I just wanted to know whom to thank. Look up."

Quinn did what she was told and immediately her face turned red on seeing the mistletoe above their heads. When she looked back at Santana, she was already within breathing distance, her eyes searching for some kind of permission. She must have found something in the blonde's expression since she kissed her before Quinn could nervously check whether no one was watching.

Her panic thoughts vanished the second she felt her lips against hers. She grabbed her jacket to bring them closer in a movement that she wasn't entirely aware of. Emotions were emanating from Santana, yet she managed to be as gentle as previously. Although they didn't play around and it was relatively short kiss in comparison with the first one, Quinn was left breathless again. It was heaven again.

Santana pressed affectionately her cheek against hers and sighed with contentment. The blonde realized that she should probably let go of her jacket while the other girl drew slightly back, yet her hands remained on her waist. There was a spark in her brown eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for over a week. I finally got an excuse."

"You don't n-need one." She whispered in reply, seeing her brighten.

"Now now, anything you say can and will be used against you." That was what she was hoping for. "I've gotta go. I'll keep you posted, okay?"

"Travel safe. Tell your family I said hi."

"Will do. And vice versa."

"And don't have too much reckless fun. I'd hate to see you return in pieces. Or not at all, knock on wood."

"Don't worry. I have something very precious to return to."

She kissed her forehand and with one last smile left the porch. When she was taking the last step, she slipped on icy surface and fell right on her back. It looked painful.

"Jesus Christ, Santana are you okay?" Quinn quickly crouched next to her, checking for any injuries. 

The brunette burst into laughter. "I'm alright. Embarrassed, but alright."

"Thank God. This is the last thing you need right now." 

Santana unsteadily got up on her feet to look into her eyes.

"You really throw me off balance."  
________________________________________

Even though that she disliked family commotion, Christmas went smoothly. She was happy to see her sister again and spent some time like they used to – by the fireplace, watching favorite seasonal movies. Snow heavily covered the streets and she was thankful that besides occasional hangouts with her friends, there was no need to be outside for more than an hour. When blizzard was raging in the evenings, she snuggled down with a blanket in front of her laptop to catch up on everything that was happening in Santana's life.

Apart from writing about funny moments, she was sending her pictures from the hotel and slopes. Some of them were with her parents, on the other ones she was with two tall guys around her age. Quinn assumed that they were the cousins that the brunette had talked about. They looked amusing and the photos made her smile, seeing that she was having fun. It wasn't possible for them to talk every time, yet they occasionally managed to video chat at the end of the day. And in every conversation, spoken or written one, she could make out her silent 'I miss you'.

The blonde was sitting as usual on the bed with her netbook on her lap, writing some drabbles while waiting for Santana to come online. She hadn't heard her sister approaching until she sat down beside her.

"Whatcha doing here, little sis?"

"Oh, you know. Usual stuff. Nothing interesting." She put away the computer and Frances mysteriously smiled.

"Sure. It seems that you're in desperate need of talking with a certain person. You've been acting so off."

"No, I'm not. As I said –" There was a sound coming from her computer about a new message and she immediately directed all of her attention at the screen. She sighed, noticing that it were just Christmas wishes from one of her friends. Her sister giggled.

"Excuse me, what were you saying? Not eager to hear from Santana at all, right?"

"There is nothing wrong with waiting for a call from a friend. I happen to like her." Quinn muttered, looking back at the desktop. The woman raised her eyebrow.

"That's an understatement of the century, don't you think?" She laid back to lean against the wall. "Did you two make any progress since my last visit?"

"I... We went on a date."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear! How it went?" She poked her arm, seeing her sheepish expression. "Come on, you know you can tell me that sort of stuff."

"It was perfect."

"Did you make out?" Quinn wanted to glare at her, but she ended up looking down at her fidgeting fingers. Frances pushed herself up, her face simultaneously astonished and ecstatic. "You did! How was it?"

"I'm not talking about it with you." She replied with faked outrage, laughing.

"Fine. When is the wedding?"

"We're not even dating."

"It seems that you'll be an item any second now. Honestly, I can't believe it takes you so long." She frowned, noticing how Quinn's smile fell. "Hey, what's up with the sad face?"

"I'm just… I'm afraid, Fran. I'm so afraid of what's happening between us. I'm afraid of what our parents might think or do if they know. Or people at school. You know that I'm not the bravest person in the world nor do I like being the center of attention. And Santana is like the most popular person at McKinley. How can we ever be off the radar?"

"Oh, sweetie." Frannie embraced her warmly to her chest. "I know it must feel scary, but believe me when I say that it'll be totally worth it. She'll be worth it. Love is the most beautiful thing that can happen to you, no matter what age you are. Don't let your anxiety or your insecurities hold you back from enjoying it wholeheartedly."

Quinn nervously shifted on hearing the word 'love'. Was it only infatuation as she always thought or something deeper than that? She found no answers in her mind, although her heart seemed to have one. She snuggled up closer to her sister who continued, rubbing softly her arm.

"And don't worry about mom and dad. Remember the shit I've put them through when I was in high school? They are more sensible than you think. What's more, they love you above anything. They will understand, perhaps not immediately, but they will. Just show them how happy she makes you."

That she couldn't deny. When she was with Santana she felt many things, yet everything could be boiled down to pure feeling of happiness. Memories of time spent together brought a dreamy smile on her face. Frances let out a chuckle.

"Wow, you really got it bad."

"Drop it."

"Alright, alright, no need to get feisty. Geez. Do you have any Christmas gift for her?"

"No, not yet. I was thinking about it recently, and to be honest I can't come up with anything good. She looks like the kind of girl who doesn't need much."

"I'll help you, together we can think something up."

Quinn gave her a grateful look and in the exact moment another message popped up on the screen. She almost squealed at the name she was waiting for. Her sister shook her head, patting her on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna leave you to your little cyber session. No worries, I'll make sure that no one disturbs you." She managed to dodge the pillow flying in her direction in the last second.

________________________________________

Quinn knew exactly when Santana was supposed to come back. It was a chilly morning, the last free day before the classes returned. She wanted to surprise her, so she didn't answer her message but right away got in the car to see her. The family's SUV was on the driveway, which meant that they had already got home. Within a few seconds she stood in front of the door, ready to press the doorbell. Someone opened the door before she had a chance to ring.

Santana had never looked so taken aback than in that moment. She literally froze, her hand clutching the handle, eyes unfocused. It took her several seconds and Quinn's quiet 'hi' to react. Then she smiled like a Cheshire cat and crushed her in a bear hug. The blonde laughed in amusement, savoring the feeling of her arms around her. Santana took her hands in hers, looking back at her with fondness.

"I was on my way to see you. We've just returned, I didn't even have a chance to change my clothes."

"That eager, huh?" Quinn gave her a smirk, yet she remained composed.

"Look who's talking."

"Well, maybe I was."

She triumphantly bit her lip, seeing that Santana opened her mouth only to close it again. After taking a deep breath she faced her once more and invited inside. The blonde exchanged New Year's greetings with her parents and talked a bit about her holidays. Santana was discreetly urging them to end small talks, and Quinn ultimately gave in to follow her to the room.

Her place was slightly messy, which was understandable taking into account her departure. Bags were scattered around, clothes slung over furniture, cosmetics spread all over the bed. Santana apologized for chaos and guided her to the sofa. She started describing her time spent in Canada while cleaning up, pausing every now and then to hear about her winter break.

"All of them already left, including my sister. I wish she stayed longer, but Philip had some important stuff to take care of."

"I'm sure she will visit soon."

"Maybe… that reminded me. I came here because I have something for you." 

Santana turned towards her with a pout. "So you didn't want to see me?" 

Quinn frowned, pretending to be deep in thought. "No, not really, no."

"You broke my heart, truly." She laid her hand on her chest in theatrical gesture and they burst into giggles. "Funny coincidence, I have something for you as well. Let me find it." The brunette opened her closet to take out a package definitely bigger than the one Quinn had in her hands.

"Mine first. I didn't know what to get you since you never say anything, so I've chosen practicality." Santana sat beside her and looked at the envelope she was holding with interest. "I hope you will find it useful."

Quinn anxiously observed her pulling out a piece of paper which she examined carefully with somewhat confused expression.

"It's a voucher to the best automotive body shop in Lima. They will restore and customize everything in your car the way you want it. Replace components, rebuild interior and exterior, whatever you would request, although to reasonable degree. All for free, of course." 

Santana looked as if she would cry any second. Her agitated eyes were moving between Quinn and the coupon and she suddenly leaped at her to hug her with all her strength.

"So, I take it you like it?" She breathed out with difficulty, trying to ignore the sensation on her neck as Santana nuzzled against it.

"Are you freaking serious?! I love it! That's one of the best things I've ever got. Thank you so much, Q."

"You're welcome. Truth to be told, my sister helped me a bit with it. Nothing like knowing the right people."

"It's awesome, really. Now I feel that my present is kind of insufficient." She confessed with worry and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"You're the best present that I could have ever wished for."

Quinn was certain that if Santana could turn scarlet she would. Instead, she smiled in a sweet manner and began opening the gift for her. She put away the wrapping and stood up to show her the sports jacket, very similar to the ones that the 'Panthers' wore. The fit and design was the same, but the logo was located on the left arm, not on breast. The back side featured the lettering Q. Fabray in white thread.

"I had this ready before Christmas, but I wanted to give it after holidays. Now you have your own McKinley jacket." Santana handed it over and Quinn stroked the material in her hands to check its fabric.

"It's wonderful. I don't have anything like it, thank you. Although, won't your teammates get upset that I got their jacket when I'm not a part of the team?"

"It's not the exact copy, you see. The patterns are different, so are the colors. And you have a name on the back while we have numbers. They have no right to be pissed and truly, it's not their style. Most of the girls are really cool." The blonde nodded in understanding. "Go ahead, try it on. I wasn't certain about the size but it's not a problem, I can have it refitted." The second she put the jacket on and zipped it up, she knew it fitted perfectly. Santana must have thought the same as she grinned from ear to ear, examining her from every side.

"Yep. Still looking absolutely gorgeous." Quinn shook her head in objection and the brunette cupped her face to look into her eyes. "What? Not feeling gorgeous? Well, you should. I'm gonna keep telling you this until you believe it. Because nothing is more depressing than a girl who doesn't recognize how utterly… amazing she is."

Santana wasn't lying or sweet-talking her, she could sense it with all of her being. And that was the reason why she was one of very few people that actually made her feel good about herself. That made her feel special.

"I… thank you."

"What for? Telling the truth? I thought that it's kinda commonly accepted behavior." She poked jokingly her arm.

"Honesty is one of your many good traits. But… I wanted to thank you for being in my life." To her surprise, saying those thoughts was easier and more satisfying that she had ever presumed. Like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Santana's features softened and she ran her thumb over hers.

"That works both ways. I get you in return, don't I? And it's a reward in itself."

Quinn hugged her lovingly in response. Sometimes there was no need for words. They stood peacefully in each other's arms for quite some time, nothing except their breaths, heartbeats, and warmth of skin. Having noticed opened suitcases on the floor, the blonde reluctantly drew back and put the jacket into the bag.

"I should go now. You must be tired and you still need to unpack. Thank you again for the jacket, you indeed have an eye for gifts." She turned towards her with appreciative look.

"Honestly, that was really nothing compared to what you got me. I get shivers at the very thought of upgrading my ride."

"My pleasure." Santana was ready to follow her outside, yet Quinn stopped her by the door. "I will see myself off, take care of your things here, get some rest. And don't even fight me on this."

The girl murmured something angrily under her breath, but didn't attempt to move further. Quinn was about to go downstairs when something inside her twitched and she looked at her once more.

"San?" On hearing her name she turned around, and the blonde walked back to her to briefly kiss her lips. "I missed you." She whispered, watching her dark eyes burn with affection.

"I missed you too, Quinn. More than you can imagine."


	10. Dinner

________________________________________

Quinn had never suspected that she would feel comfortable in situation where she walked besides Santana through the hall full of students. Although most of the people had stopped staring some time ago, there were occasional glances thrown their way. However, she didn't pay any attention to them. When she was with her favorite person under the sun, nothing really mattered. They didn't have to talk or interact in any way, even silence was magical every time she looked into her eyes burning with life. Her fingers were itching to entwine with hers as their hands brushed against each other once in a while.

There was definite change inside her. Quinn was always the reserved type, but she began longing for Santana's presence and physical contact. She hugged her during greetings and farewells, looped their arms, and caressed her hand, which always made the brunette smile. There were way too many times when they almost kissed if not for people who randomly disturbed them. Just like in that moment when they were alone in the bathroom, and Santana brushed aside her hair with that gentle look in her eyes. The door suddenly opened and Brittany bargained in.

"Here you are. We're gonna miss lunch, what takes you so long?"

"We were on our way." Santana didn't pull away, and the tall blonde grinned.

"You were rather about to make out. Just get it over with and let's go."

The brunette shook her head with a smile, not bothered by the situation. Quinn looked down, blushing, it seemed that more and more people around them knew. It was embarrassing, but at the same time she appreciated that Brittany was so cool about this. The thought that their friends might be supportive of their not-quite-relationship was comforting. Perhaps she should really pull herself together and tell Santana about her blossoming feelings before they completely crushed her.

When they sat down to their usual table she noticed Keenan, smiling and waving at her across the hall. It was not missed by Mercedes who immediately leant forward with a smirk.

"You and the transfer guy, huh? It's time you finally start seeing someone. He looks like a keeper, don't let him slip away." 

Quinn stiffened. She didn't have to look at Santana to know that she tensed as well. Even Kurt and Rachel exchanged troubled glances.

"He's just a school friend, we barely talk with each other."

"Come on, I saw you two several times walking around the school."

She remembered spending time with him recently since he was friendly and nice to talk with. They chatted a bit during breaks and hangout in library, but other than that she had hardly any contact with the boy.

"Yes, but there is absolutely nothing between us. I'm not interested in him."

"I would be. He's quite a catch and I can tell he likes you."

"This is nonsense, let's drop it." She nervously played with her food, wishing for the break to end. Mercedes unfortunately continued voicing her opinion.

"You must have noticed the way he looks at you, smiles and all that… You would look so cute together!"

"Hey Cedes, didn't you want to talk about making that mash-up video?" Rachel cut in, getting her attention.

"Oh, right! Where were we?"

Quinn sent the brunette grateful look, and she subtly nodded her head in reply. When she turned towards Santana, the girl cracked a forced smile before fixing her eyes on the tray in front of her. That wasn't supposed to happen. After all this time, how could she not see that no one was more important than her? How could she not see that she was the only one whose looks and smiles mattered? How could she not see that she held her heart from the very beginning?

All of it made her realize just how deep she was in. The thought of being captivated by someone else than the fiery brunette was absolutely unimaginable. Preposterous. Keenan might have been handsome, charming, intelligent, and polite, but he was not Santana. Hell, even if he was the most attractive, smartest, and talented person in the world, he still would not be Santana. And it was enough for her to never think of him that way. To never think of anyone else that way. Since she seemed oblivious of that, Quinn had to do something, she had to finally overcome every little fear. She needed her to know. And most importantly, she needed to be certain that Santana felt the same.

When the bell rang, they gathered their things to head for the next class. They happened to have history together, and Quinn seized the opportunity that they were alone to grab her hand. The girl looked up at her with such anxious expression that she got furious with Mercedes for bringing up Keenan.

"Hey, I've been thinking that perhaps we could go out this week? It has been some time since we went anywhere and I'd really like to…" Get you alone. Have you all to myself. Prove that I only have eyes for you. "Hang out with you. Like without company. Of course if you have time and want to. I'd perfectly understand if you were busy or something, but just so you know, it would be nice to see you after school. That's what I wanted to say." She nervously smoothed her skirt, trying to hold her stare. 

The corners of Santana's lips raised as she squeezed her trembling hand. "Oh, Lucy. You won't ever hear me say that I don't want to be around you. Never in a million years." Her calm voice washed over Quinn like a warm breeze, instantly soothing her nerves. "What do you have in mind?"

"How about ice-skating? It's not like we can go any day of a year."

"I'm in. When?"

"Maybe this Friday? Tomorrow I have to study for the test, then I still haven't finished writing that essay for Morris, there is also an exam next week –" Santana put a finger on her lips to hush her rambling.

"Friday is fine, dork. Why you even study is beyond me. You're gonna get the best grades anyway."

"Not necessarily." The brunette gave her unambiguous look. "What?"

"You're lucky you're cute. Now let's go before our seats get taken."

________________________________________

Although there was time until Friday, Quinn concentrated on taking care of all things to have free weekend. It took her two days to wrap up homework and she even managed to reorganize her room. That was one of her habits, changing something about the place every few months. She noticed that diversity improved her mood, so she rearranged the entire wall dresser, all books and music in different order. The signed album she got on her birthday reminded her that she should probably tell her parents about her plans. If she began breaking to them gently the fact that she liked being with Santana, they could possibly figure things out on their own. That would be a definite relief if she didn't have to talk to them directly about that matter.

She went downstairs to see them casually watching their favorite culinary program and awkwardly hovered around the common room until her mother glanced at her.

"Do you need something, honey? Come sit with us for a while."

"No, thanks. I just wanted to tell you that this Friday after school I'm going skating with Santana, so don't wait for me with dinner."

"Skating? You haven't been doing that for years. Are you sure it's a good idea?" She faced her with a troubled look, and Quinn smiled.

"We will be careful, don't worry."

"You said Friday? Perfect, invite her over." Her father spoke, his eyes glued to the screen. The blonde's face fell.

"I don't know, dad. Maybe her parents wouldn't like her being out for the entire day."

"That's absurd, dear. I can call David any time and handle it. I'm serious, we'd be happy to have her over for dinner."

"Mom, what do you think?" She looked at the woman with gleam of hope that she would have something against it, but that sadly didn't happen.

"I don't see why not."

"Fine, but then she can also stay overnight if she wants to."

"Just a second ago you didn't want her nowhere near here."

"I-I've changed my mind. Sleepover or I won't ask her to come." Quinn crossed her arms on her chest, suspecting that she looked not more threatening than a growling puppy. 

The man chuckled, averting eyes from TV set to study her determined posture. "You win, you win. Do what you want, as long as you two won't make noise."

She returned to her room with pleased expression and turned on some music before grabbing the phone to text Santana.

_L: I hope that your Friday is free, because my parents insisted on inviting you for dinner. You can't refuse._

The reply came before she had a chance to properly settle on bed.

_S: interrogation time? ;)_

_L: Probably…_

_S: lol ok no problem_

_L: I'm really sorry, but my dad is kind of stubborn._

_S: I don't mind, they seemed nice_

_L: As a consolation, I arranged you can stay over. Would you?_

She started chewing her lip in nervousness. Santana could have plans, it was Friday night after all and she had lot of friends to spend time with. The idea was painful, but extremely likely. The phone vibrated, and she beamed seeing her message.

_S: what kind of question is this. now I'm going for sure_

_L: I don't want you to feel obliged or anything._

_S: Q relax. It's cool, can't wait_

_L: Okay then. See you tomorrow_

_S: u can bet on it ;]_

Quinn sprawled all over the bed, certain that her face would crack any moment from smiling. She recalled how adorably the brunette looked that day in school, wearing baggy short sweater and harem pants, her raven hair pulled up apart from loose strands framing her beautifully shaped face. Above all she remembered her eyes, speaking volumes of emotions. How they almost sparkled in the morning when she greeted her, how bright they were as she laughed with her, how tender they seemed while she gazed at her. And then during lunch, they were anything but that. 

It was rare to see her so tense and troubled. Quinn found it hard to believe that Santana might be worried about her non-existent relationship with a boy she hardly knew, yet she couldn't think of any other reason why she appeared to be upset. She must have liked her. For real. The blonde giggled to herself in joy, hugging to her chest one of the pillows. Warm tingles spread over her body, her heart was about to burst into flames. All those feelings were indescribably amazing and at that moment she felt capable of doing anything. Whatever it was, she wished it to last forever. 

She suddenly saddened, puzzled about those emotions. What if that was just a phase? What if that spark vanished after several months? Sure, in that time she was completely smitten and unable to imagine not being in that state, still, it was possible to grow out of it. Moreover, she could have confused affection with adoration. Could it be that what she was experiencing was nothing more than a deep platonic feeling? 

Her eyes fell upon the white plush lamb and she heavily sighed. It didn't feel platonic at all. 

________________________________________ 

One, two, three, four… time was dragging unusually slowly as she watched the hand of a clock ticking away the seconds. Quinn was sitting in the biology class, bored to death and greatly eager for that last lesson to end so she could meet up with Santana in the parking lot. All of the material she had already covered and there was nothing interesting or worth noting coming from the teacher. Hardly listening to what was going around her, she focused on doodling number nine on the paper margins. When she realized that was another ruined notebook, she quietly criticized her absent-mindedness. 

After what seemed to be an eternity the class finished, and she practically run out of the room straightaway to the locker, grabbed her things, and headed for the entrance. Santana was already waiting by her car, wearing similar winter clothes to those she had on when she was leaving to Canada. She spotted her from afar, observing closely while Quinn walked up to the car. Her gaze set her skin on fire. 

Because in that town everything was nearby, travel to the ice rink took ten minutes. Having chosen appropriate equipment, they approached the rink gateway and the brunette took a deep breath. 

"Believe it or not, I'm kinda afraid. I didn't tell you but I'm not good at this, I've skated only a few times." 

"So have I. But we should be okay if we stick together. I hope." She added, seeing some of the people falling on ice. 

"Let's not go wild, okay? Coach will kill me if I break something again, league games are around the corner." 

"We will slide for some time and go, I'm not fond of cold to stay here for longer than an hour." 

It turned out to be fun and not that dangerous as it looked. The best thing for Quinn without doubt was the fact that they were holding hands the entire time or cling to each other whenever one of them lost balance. They probably looked silly and graceless, bumping into other people and barriers, yet smiles didn't fall from their faces until the last minute. After making the decision that they had enough, Quinn drove to home, because her parents started asking all the questions. On their way they stopped by Santana's place to get her things. 

The brunette stood hesitant in front of the door, her usual confident expression replaced by restless one. Quinn hugged her and she relaxed a bit, but not enough. 

"You have nothing to worry about. I got the feeling that they're quite impressed by you." 

Of course the matter of how they would react if they knew was a completely different thing. She tried not to think about it ahead of time. 

"I don't want to lose that impression, you know? This might be stupid, but I really want them to like me. 

"They will. Just be yourself." She smiled at her encouragingly, and Santana sighed. 

"I should have worn something more appropriate." 

"You look great. Besides, they know we were skating, you can't just wear anything on ice. Come, I'm sure you'd like to eat." 

They went inside and immediately a voice came from the other room. 

"Is that you, girls? Just in time, dinner is almost ready. Leave your things and join us here, would you?" 

"Sure, dad. We're gonna use the bathroom first, be there in a second." 

Quinn led her to the bathroom located downstairs, right on the corridor. She washed her hands, observing how Santana was fixing her tied hair over and over again. It was amusing and she smiled, grabbing her fidgety arms to look at her. 

"You are more edgy than I, it didn't happen before. Role reversal?" 

"Sorry. I really can't help it. I promise though that I'll be on my best behavior." 

"I don't expect you to. You are alright the way you are." 

"Just alright?" She smirked playfully, making her cheeks burn. 

"M-more than alright." Her voice came out as a whisper. "Let's go before they will call a search party." 

They entered the dining room which was connected to the kitchen. The table was already set and before Quinn could suggest they sit, her father showed up carrying glasses. 

"There you are. Nice to see you again, Santana." 

"Good afternoon. Thank you for invitation, sir." 

"Our pleasure. Please pick a seat, I hope you're hungry." 

"Starving." Santana replied, sitting down next to her. 

"Great because I've prepared casserole with noodles. Do you like baked vegetables?" He turned towards the brunette and she nodded. 

"It sounds really good. I'm not picky when it comes to food. Do you need any assistance?" 

"No no, we're good. Just stay put for a little longer." The man smiled at them before going back to the kitchen. 

The blonde watched their interaction, pleased with how things were going so far. Her father was rather straightforward with everything and she knew that if he was upset, he would have shown it. Santana glanced at her, reaching for her hand under the table. They stared at each other and Quinn couldn't resist brushing her fingers against her arm. Soon after her mother came in, placing a salad on the table. 

"Hello, Santana. How are you?" 

"I'm good, thank you. Everything smells so nice, Mrs. Fabray." 

"And it tastes even better. Dig in first before I eat all of it!" Her father interrupted, sitting opposite to them. 

They exchanged dishes between themselves and her parents began asking about their day, Santana's family, school, team, switching topics within seconds. Quinn listened silently to their conversations, happy that the girl finally loosened up and went back to her good old spirited self. The brunette was very engrossed in whatever they were saying, and they seemed to get along pretty well. 

"What about career, do you have any plans?" The man asked while they began cleaning up the plates. 

"Well, I still haven't decided on anything. I have a few ideas, but how they will turn out no one knows. I'll probably change my mind hundreds of times during next two years." 

"What branches interest you? I assume that you might continue sport education." 

Santana scratched her neck, deep in thought. "As much as I love sports, I don't think I'll make much of myself there. I was interested in following in my dad's footsteps and perhaps choose medicine. I'd really love to get into Ivy League." They widened their eyes in surprise, Quinn included. It was news to her. 

"That's really something. I didn't take you for scientist, your grades must be impressive." 

"I'm doing okay, I guess. Nothing like your daughter, though." She smiled warmly at her and Quinn averted her eyes before she could totally lose it. 

Her mother served the dessert and although Santana whined about keeping in good shape, in the end she ate a slice of apple pie with delight. Time flew by and afternoon turned into evening. The girls offered to help around, but they were shooed away. Santana took her bag and followed the blonde upstairs, closing the door behind her. 

"You completely wrapped them around your little finger, you know that right?"

"That was the plan." 

"Then you succeeded beyond doubt. I had no idea you want to be a doctor." Quinn confessed, sitting down on her bed. 

"Want is perhaps a bit exaggerated word. There's still a long way ahead of me, we'll see if I'm fit for that." 

Still, the thought was truly appealing. And arousing. Santana sat beside her, and she got reminded why there were in her room in the first place. She felt nerves swallowing her up as she wondered how to approach the issue in the best way. Several months earlier she would probably have waited for her to make the first move, yet Quinn didn't want to be that self-conscious again. She began to trust herself more and have confidence to face troubling situations. 

"Hey, what's with the frown?" The brunette touched the wrinkle between her brows, searching her eyes for answer. 

There was no right moment and no right words. Her heart was screaming out all of her feelings, but her mind was blank. Fear crushed her lungs, leaving her breathless, and stomach tied itself in knots. Santana traced her jawline with fingertips, her soft touch soothing her stress. Quinn looked into those bottomless dark pools which she learnt by heart, staring back at her patiently, tenderly, and she suddenly believed that everything was going to be alright. That it was just meant to be. 

"I wanted to talk about what Mercedes said during the lunch back then." 

Her features turned attentive. _"Oh."_

"I need you to hear my point of view, my opinion. That student, Keenan, is an acquaintance. We see each other from time to time, but I wouldn't even call him a friend. We talk during breaks, all I usually do is help him to acclimate. I don't know where he lives or with whom, I don't meet him outside school. I know practically nothing of him." 

Santana listened carefully, trying not to reveal any emotions. 

"You don't owe me any explanations. I'm sorry that I seemed like you need to apologize for having friends, this is really ridiculous and I know that." 

"It's not an explanation, it's a confession. Because…" She paused, searching for right words. "Because I'm confused, Santana. I'm confused about myself, about you, about us. And I really need to be certain." 

"What if I told you that I'm unsure as well? You must have noticed the way I'm sensitive to you. About you. I get jealous, I get insecure, I get clingy, and you're the only one who makes me feel this way." 

Quinn widened her eyes in amazement and joy. Santana's soft voice itself made her heart skip a beat. 

"And even though it's magical, addictive, and wonderful, I sometimes have to resist giving in. The matter is, you know where I stand, you know about my preferences. I can't say the same about you." She saddened, looking completely defenseless. Her dark eyes were honest, but didn't shine brightly like they usually did. Quinn took her hand in hers and Santana cautiously met her resolute gaze. 

"I haven't told you because I don't know. And I don't care anymore. All I know is that I get jealous, insecure, and clingy too when it comes to you." 

She realized that they were sitting so close, legs touching, that she didn't have to raise her voice to be heard. The brunette looked down at their hands and back again at her.

"You have no idea how happy I'm to hear that. I… really, really, really like you, Quinn." 

"Y-you do?" The question came out faintly, stuck somewhere in her throat. 

"Yes. I like you so much that sometimes my brain won't shut up about you for hours. It's… exhausting." She smiled and the blonde felt every cell of her body shaking. 

"I know the feeling." 

Santana raised her free hand to her face and for a second Quinn thought she was going to brush her hair or touch her cheek, but she actually reached to take off her glasses. The corners of her mouth lifted as her brown eyes were moving between her green ones. 

"They're so beautiful. I could stare into them for eternity and never get bored." 

"Then I wish we were immortal." 

Quinn held tighter her hand, wishing to send her somehow all emotions that were swirling inside her. The brunette ultimately caressed her neck, leaving her skin tingling from her touch. She leant forward to gently press her lips against hers and Quinn breathed in her exquisite scent. They kissed slowly, taking their time to savor the closeness which was so missed. She didn't notice the moment when Santana freed her hand from her clasp to place it on her thigh. She didn't notice laying down either until her back touched the mattress. 

They parted in need for oxygen, and the tan girl shifted a little to rest beside her. Quinn examined her carefree face above hers, not quite believing that she was that blessed to touch her, to kiss her, to have her near. It felt like a dream and she wanted to never wake up. She moved her hands from Santana's waist to intertwine them around her neck, pulling her closer. Their lips met once more, moving lazily yet with more emotion and pressure. Blood was boiling in her veins in the most pleasurable of ways, rushing to her racing heart even though she felt utterly at peace. 

Santana laid down on her right side and Quinn wanted to scoot to the wall to give her more space, but she stopped her, sliding her hand down her arm. While they were lying like that in silence, embracing each other, fingers interlaced, no distance between them, she surrendered. She entirely surrendered to her, to herself, to her feelings. The battle had been long lost before she even got involved in it. 

She leant her forehead against hers, crumpling the material on her hips. Sweet breath of apples and cinnamon surrounded her as Santana deeply sighed with content. Her eyelids closed on their own, although she wasn't sleepy yet. She didn't want to fall asleep, she didn't want that perfect moment to pass. Thoughts about incoming night reminded her about the additional bed across the room that she had prepared, obviously in vain. There was no chance she was going to let go of Santana for longer than it was absolutely necessary. 


	11. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** As usual, I own nothing.  
>  Lyrics of "You Never Know" belong to Jon McLaughlin.

________________________________________

Quinn didn't know how long they were not-sleeping, just enjoying each other's presence. It was already dim outside when they finished dinner, and when she looked out the window it was completely dark, although the evening was rather early. Weather in the past days got better, it was still cold and windy, yet snow was rare and most of it had gradually melted. She glanced back at Santana who continued observing her, and couldn't help blushing.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something? It's only around eight."

"Honestly, I don't feel like doing anything at all. Could we just go to sleep? I have training in the morning, it'd be nice to be well rested for it at once." She answered with a lazy smile, her hand playing with hers.

"Of course. We can shower now and call it a day. You can use my bathroom, I'd go to the one down the corridor or to my parents."

"You sure? I don't really mind showering wherever."

"I'm sure. Mi casa su casa." 

Santana grinned from ear to ear. "Gracias." She definitely sounded better than her. It was incredible how single word could give her shivers. Thank the Lord that she didn't talk in Spanish every day, especially in public.

"Let me just grab my stuff."

They got up and Quinn took a few things from her bathroom while Santana started unpacking her bag. It took her longer than usually since she wanted to fix her wet hair in order not to look like caveman next day. After straightening them enough, she tied them tightly and dressed up in sweatpants and sweatshirt.

For a second she hesitated to enter her room, yet Santana certainly must have already changed, considering how long she was gone. To her relief the brunette had her clothes on, it was similar outfit to hers, although she was wearing McKinley t-shirt. She stood by the set of drawers, examining her things on the shelves.

"I'm afraid you'll find nothing interesting." Quinn said, hanging clothes in the closet.

"But I do. It's not about the things but about the process. I'm learning about you, Q. I want to know everything." She turned towards her, sudden frown appearing on her face. "That sounded creepy. You know what I meant, though." 

The blonde felt warmth spreading through her body again, but rather in emotional way than sexual. "You really should stop saying such things."

"Do they offend you?" Santana approached her and gently encircled her waist.

"On the contrary."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Imagine if I talked to you like that every day."

A very slow smile brightened her face. "I wouldn't mind. Not at all."

Quinn chuckled in response, taking back her stuff to the bathroom. She switched off all the lights and put away her glasses only to see the other girl sitting down on the mattress opposite her.

"What are you doing?"

Santana met her eyes, as confused as her. "Uhm, going to my bed?"

"Don't you... would you... want to share mine?" Her voice was pathetically weak.

"What about your parents?"

"The door is locked, they don't come here at night anyway." 

After hearing her answer, she eagerly skipped to her and slipped under the big covers. "Now that's obviously better."

"Aren't you cold in that shirt?"

"Nah. I'm one of those warm-skinned people. Besides, you will keep me warm." Quinn made out her smile despite the dark.

"Well, I'm one of those cold-skinned people so I don't think I'll be much of help here."

"Perhaps we should put that get-naked-to-get-warm method to use." While Santana smirked, her own face fell with fear.

Her thoughts wandered to implied activity. It wasn't like she was afraid of getting physical, especially with her, it was insecurity which paralyzed her. The brunette was gorgeous, confident, probably experienced. She was none of those things, she would pale by in comparison with her.

"Hey, you know I'm kidding, right?" Santana asked after a while, brushing her fingers against her face.

"Yes. Sorry, I just zoned out."

"Wanna come with me to training tomorrow? The coach got us a sports hall for use this week so no freezing outdoors."

"I'd like to."

They fell silent, listening to their quiet breathing and occasional cars driving down the street. Minutes were passing calmly, sleepless, as they watched each other in contemplation. Santana shifted slightly, knitting her eyebrows with curiosity.

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?" 

Her question caught Quinn off guard. "You already did. Why ask now?"

"Cause I realized I shouldn't do something like that without your permission. It's disrespectful and maybe you don't appreciate it."

"Believe me, I do... You have my lifetime permission." Her breath went shaky since Santana reduced the distance between them.

"You might reconsider this in future."

"I don't think so."

She laughed before kissing her lightly on the mouth, tasting like mint and citrus. Quinn still had no idea whether she was anyhow good in that so she let her take the initiative. When she began to be really thrilled, Santana suddenly removed her lips to plant brief kisses all over her face. She couldn't help bursting into giggles.

"H-hey, stop it."

"Huh-uh. Lifetime permission, remember?"

"Saaaaan."

"Told you."

With a last peck on her forehead, she snuggled up to her to bury her head in soft sweater and whisper goodnight. They dropped off within minutes.

The heat woke her up in the morning. She shouldn't have put on warm clothes, with Santana next to her it was overly hot. Having glanced at the brunette she almost laughed out loud, unable to tell which of them was more sprawled over one another. It was dusk outside and she decided to go back to sleep while she still could. She carefully brushed aside the covers and smiled, feeling Santana's fingers clenching her body.

Later she was the one who didn't want to get up while the other girl was whining about getting late. Quinn managed to pull herself together and they quickly washed, dressed, and ate breakfast without waiting for her parents with whom they only exchanged short greetings. They drove straightforwardly to the sports facility and Santana showed her the hall entrance before leaving to the locker room. The area surprised her with its size, it was two times larger than the one they had at school. She climbed the bleachers and sat down to watch the team prepare all equipment.

Other people would get easily bored with the practice, yet she didn't mind observing what was going on. When Santana showed up, looking better than ever in her outfit, she waved at her and began doing long warm-ups. They practiced for over an hour, performing exercises routine and playing a bit. Quinn's admiration for her deepened as she noticed that she was treating everyone equally, not acting superior despite her rank. She cooperated with stern Sylvester and instructed her teammates, but generally she was the part of her team, not the manager.

During their practice she received a message that the entire glee club was going bowling in the afternoon and she confirmed her presence. When the team finished, she waited for Santana by the door to tell her the news. She got startled when someone suddenly walked up to her and even more surprised when she came face to face not with the brunette, but with the intimidating teacher.

"You again?" The woman spoke, narrowing her eyes at her. Quinn paled.

"G-good morning, Mrs. Sylvester."

"Mornings are never good. What are you doing here, blondie?"

"Waiting for Santana."

"Lopez never brings anyone to trainings." Her frown suddenly turned into look of recognition. "Unless… yeah, now everything makes sense."

"Excuse me, but what makes sense?"

"Since this year she's a damn rocket machine and getting better. Whatever you do, don't stop. It's working like a charm."

"I…"

"I'm gonna win everything with that girl." She cut in on her, staring into space with a triumphant expression.

Quinn watched her leave, confused about what had happened. Before she could think over it, Santana patted her arm, ready to go.

"Thanks for staying. I know it's not very entertaining." 

She had no idea.

"That's no problem, I wanted to. Did you get a text about today?" They went outside and covered themselves from the wind.

"Yeah. You going?"

"I am. We still have several hours, though."

"I have some home stuff to do, we could meet up after dinner." She suggested, fastening the seatbelt while Quinn started the engine.

"That'd be alright. Do you want a lift?"

"Could you? My ride is still in the workshop."

"Sure thing. I'll let you know when I leave."

Santana smiled in reply.

________________________________________

Since she had little to do for school, she spent some time browsing the Internet and cleaning around. When she began helping with dinner just out of boredom, her parents didn't stop talking about the previous day and her friend. Quinn calmly answered their questions and spoke about their 'dates' without giving much away. She didn't feel ready yet.

Afterwards she got engrossed in the book so much that she lost track of time. In a hurry, she changed into sporty outfit consisting of dark jeans which she rarely wore, simple top, and the jacket she got from Santana. Having braided her hair on the side, she texted her and grabbed the winter coat before leaving.

The place was not as crowded as they expected, which was rather unusual for weekends. Some of their friends were already standing by the two booked tracks, waving encouragingly at them. They went to the cloakroom first, and Santana's jaw dropped at the sight of her clothes.

"I totally dig this look on you." Quinn tucked her hair behind the ear with a smile.

"Thanks."

"I knew that jacket was a good idea. But with those jeans… just wow. You should dress like that more often." She bit her lip in pondering. "On the other hand I love your cute skirts and blouses. Not to mention that I'd be worried about my mental health. Or blood pressure."

The blonde punched lightly her arm before pointing at the shoe booth. The man behind the counter turned around to help them and Quinn's eyes widened tenfold.

"Keenan? What are you doing here?"

"What a surprise to see you here, Lucy! I work here, actually." He smiled brightly, running his hand through his bushy brown hair.

"Really? You didn't tell me."

"Well, I've just started. Several times a week, nothing big. Came here to play?"

"Yes, my friends are over there." Out of the corner of her eye she saw the brunette shift restlessly. "Oh, and this is Santana." 

They politely exchanged greetings and handshakes.

"Hey, aren't you kinda famous at school?" The boy asked her with curiosity.

"I guess so. I play in our football team."

"Right! I was sure I know you from somewhere." 

She nodded at him shortly before looking back at Quinn. "I'm gonna get shoes and go to them, alright? You two can talk a bit."

"Are you sure?" It wasn't a question concerning her leaving. The blonde searched reassuringly her eyes and Santana sincerely smiled.

"I am. But if you don't hurry up, we will start without you."

"Okay." They smirked at each other and she left to look for an adequate pair of shoes.

Keenan leant against the counter. "I'd help her but she seems to know the place." 

"Apparently. How's your day?"

They chatted only for a moment because Quinn didn't want to make a wrong impression. She was glancing every now and then in the tracks' direction, yet the group had fun and paid no attention to her.

"That's a nice jacket you have." He pointed out and she gently smoothed the material.

"Thank you. Santana has an eye for gifts."

"It looks really great on you. Listen, I was wondering… perhaps you would find some time this week to study math with me? It's embarrassing, but I have real problems with it and you're good at this. I could use some tutoring."

It was interesting, she really hadn't noticed it earlier. The way his eyes looked, his nervous gesticulation. The realization hit her so hard that she lost concentration for a couple of seconds. She didn't know what to say, she had never been in that kind of situations before.

"Uhm… Keenan… you're a nice person and I like you. I have nothing against spending some time together, but I don't want you to get an idea that we'll ever be more than friends." She confessed softly, seeing how his eyes faded.

"I sorta saw it coming."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, really. Thanks for telling me. Is there anyone special or…?" He asked, cracking a sad smile.

"There is someone…They mean the world to me." More than that. Despite the fact that they were not hers. Not yet.

"I see. Well, I feel slightly better knowing that I'm not the reason." His laugh was warm and she knew they were going to be fine.

"No, you're not. You're a really great guy. Here in Lima, it's pretty rare."

"Hah, thanks! You should go before your buddies will kick my ass for stealing your fun."

"So... friends?" She asked, extending her hand.

"Friends."

Quinn joined the people who were deeply absorbed by the game. They appeared to be divided into two teams from which one of them was clearly winning. She stood by Santana cheering on Sam who knocked over nine pins. Puck loudly groaned, murmuring something about unfair teams.

"So, who can I join?"

"The winning group, obviously. Santana was taking your round and scoring max points. Now we will never win." Kurt complained, glancing between the score boards. He suddenly beamed when his eyes landed on her outfit. "Looking good! That's some fine jacket."

"I know, right?" The brunette shouted over the noise as she hit another target. Quinn shook her head, smiling.

"Courtesy of that scoring girl."

"It fits you." Tina examined her from all sides. "What does q stand for? The lettering on the back I mean?"

"Queen, of course!" Santana interrupted again, putting her arm around her shoulder. When people got distracted by Rachel's terrible roll, she looked at her fondly and whispered. "You okay?"

"Yes. We cleared things up and we are friends. What about you?" Her calmness scared Quinn a little. Didn't she care anymore?

"I trust you. I'm a possessive asshole, but I trust you."

They embraced each other, ignoring everything around. It seemed that they had said all things that were there to say, yet not the most important ones. They had so many moments and so many gestures, but she felt there was something missing. Nothing had really changed. Although actions might speak louder than words, ultimately it was the words that shaped reality. And she needed to hear the right ones which would shed light on all of it. On both of them.

________________________________________

"That's all for today. Don't forget about the test next week!" 

Muffled grunts filled the air as Quinn gathered her things and left the class. On her way to the choir room she stopped by her locker to leave unneeded textbooks which were getting heavier with every year. She was so consumed by going over assignments in her head that she didn't sense a presence behind her until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Her books nearly dropped on the floor.

"Oh my God, San! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" Soft laughter reached her right ear as she laid her head on her shoulder.

"That's one of my favorite activities. Sorry not sorry."

"Nice to know that my timidity entertains you."

"You know that it doesn't, although it's cute. I just like surprising people. In a nice way." She smiled again as Quinn closed the locker and turned around in her arms.

"I guess I will have to get used to it." Hopefully.

"I almost forgot about what I wanted to show you. Look." Having pulled out a folded piece of paper, she held it in front of her eyes. "You need to sign up for this!"

It was a clipping from the local culture newspaper about student writing competition. Participants were to provide a short story around five thousand words on the topic of 'chance' within a month. The best work would be chosen by the university professors of literature and published in the fiction section. Organizers additionally guaranteed future collaboration. It all did look interesting, yet Quinn was doubtful.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"What? Why?"

"It looks like a contest for professional writers, I'm a hobbyist."

"No student is a professional. It's exactly for young beginners, to help them unfold." 

They walked down the school hallway, noise muting the blonde's heavy sigh.

"Still, I don't feel qualified. I've never learnt any rules or practice. There will be dozens of people better than me, I stand no chance whatsoever."

"Are you kidding me?!" Santana blew up. "I've read other people's works and I've read yours. No. Comparison."

"I don't know…"

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Q. You have a real talent and you need to make good use of it." She faced her with a hopeful expression. "Please, just think about it, okay? For me?"

The blonde smiled lightly in confirmation, there was no harm in thinking it over. Santana's eyes brightened. They entered the classroom and she suddenly tugged at her hand.

"Can we sit in the first row?"

"Okay..."

"I want us to be involved today."

She didn't ask further about what she meant and they took seats between Mike and Mercedes. Rachel leant out of her chair to give her an observant look, her eyes focused on their still linked hands. The corners of her mouth slightly raised and the blonde was reminded why she was friends with her in the first place. The teacher glanced around, pointing at the blackboard behind him.

"This week we continue the theme of truth, or rather what I've written, confession. I believe that there are still some people that would like to share their thoughts on this very broad topic. If not, I prepared for you vocal exercises that would help you to be more in tune with others." Before he finished, Rachel's hand was already in the air. The man knitted his brows with seriousness. "Rachel... you did sing last week."

"But I've chosen another number which is very different from what I sang previously! It's so good that I've been thinking –"

"God, not another serenade for Finn. I won't stand those prehistoric howls." Puck broke in on her, causing low chuckles among them. The brunette glared at him, but sunk back into her seat in defeat.

"Maybe next time. Anyone else?" 

Santana unexpectedly squeezed her hand and stood up. "Yeah. I have a song I'd like to perform."

"Great, do you want to say something about it?"

"It's rather personal." She passed music sheet to Brad sitting at the piano and turned towards them. "It's my long time coming declaration, everything that I wanted to say. I'm not afraid anymore and there's nothing holding me back now. So… listen."

She was talking only to her and Quinn couldn't refrain from smiling. When Santana nodded her head in a signal and first familiar piano notes rang through the air, her heart got stuck in her throat. Soft alto stole her breath away.

_"I meet you and instantly do everything I can_  
_To imitate the movie stars you speak of with your friends_  
_Now I'm not one for show, yeah I never make a scene_  
_But suddenly I'm nothing like the way I am normally"_

She took several slow steps across the room, her hypnotizing eyes never leavings hers. Everything except her vanished, Quinn wasn't able to make out people's reaction.

_"Cause I know I could love you the most_  
_If I were the one you chose_  
_You wouldn't ever have to walk alone_  
_And there is not a thing I wouldn't do_  
_If I lived my life for you_  
_We could have everything because I know you…_  
_Never know what you have 'til it's gone_  
_No, you never know what you have"_

It wasn't her fascinating voice, it wasn't even the words which shook her to the core. It was the pure honesty that emanated from her. There was so much emotion in her that she seemed to fill up the entire room with it.

Santana leant over and took her hands for a brief magical second before she pulled away to stand in the middle. Quinn watched her in complete captivation since she had never witnessed more beautiful sight. She was beautiful. She was beautiful in those worn-out jeans, in that checkered shirt, with those messy curls. Everything about her on the inside and out was beautiful to her.

_"Cause I know I could love you the most_  
_If I were the one you chose_  
_You wouldn't ever have to walk alone_  
_And there is not a thing I wouldn't do_  
_If I lived my life for you_  
_We could have everything because I know you…"_

That was what falling in love felt like. She had no doubts anymore, no denial, no fear. Her sister was right, it felt amazing. There was no other feeling like it.

It finished too early to her liking and the room was unusually quiet. Quinn, like in a trance, stood up and walked up to her at a quick pace. They watched each other, having a silent conversation while everyone observed them with tension. She smiled at Santana and touched her face to kiss her right on the spot. The room full of people resounded with applause when the brunette took her in arms, pressing them closely together.

Even though they had done it several times, that time was different. It felt far deeper than anything they had shared. Every cell of Quinn's body was in bliss. After a short-lived moment she met her gaze with the same euphoria as hers.

"You're the one I choose. You were always the one."

Santana was smiling as she kissed her once more.


	12. Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Lyrics of "Brave" are owned by Sara Bareilles.

________________________________________

When Quinn realized that it was not the best time or place for display of affection, they were bombarded with enthusiastic reactions of their friends. Kurt was the first to hug them in excitement, unable to stop talking as the rest of the group expressed their curiosity, wonder, and joy. Brittany rolled her eyes with a grin before mouthing something to the brunette. Puck almost crushed them in his muscular arms and Quinn felt weird since she barely knew him, but he was so cheerful about everything that she didn't mind him. Rachel and Santana eyed each other with caution, yet Rachel affirmed that she was happy for them which made Quinn relieved that they would (hopefully) be on better terms now. Mercedes was glancing between them like crazy before her dumbstruck expression turned into a playful one.

"Wow, okay, so I totally didn't see this coming." She laughed.

"Well, I don't think that either of us did." Santana clutched at her arm as if it were her favorite teddy bear from childhood. Quinn shyly smiled. Life was full of surprises indeed.

When the teacher calmed people down to discuss vocal scales and tempo changes, the brunette took her hand and whispered in a low voice.

"I want to take you somewhere this Saturday, so don't make any plans for the evening."

The year was only getting better.

________________________________________

Rest of the week was moving slowly, tiring them out with tests and presentations. Quinn was impatiently waiting for the weekend, wondering what Santana had planned. She tried to make her talk using various methods, but with no effect.

In afternoons she was stuck at home, working on essays. Everyone else seemed busy as well with school and additional classes. Santana's schedule was pretty full because of extra trainings and after school they hardly saw each other. She sighed in frustration, staring at the half-written page in front of her. Recently she found it difficult to focus on given task for more than twenty minutes. Writing used to be so easy.

When she got back to developing her ideas, the phone next to her suddenly rang. She rolled her eyes at the name displayed on the screen.

"You scared the life out of me, Fran."

 _"Hello to you to, dear sister."_ She chuckled and Quinn shook her head. Always in a good mood. _"How it's going?"_

"Great, really great. On the other hand, I can't wait for spring to come. To catch a break, enjoy some sun... this month is crazy, all teachers decided that it was a great time to overwhelm us with exams."

_"You've never had problems with studying before. In fact, you liked it."_

"I do like to learn, but even my brain can't handle all of this at once." It was the truth, she felt mentally exhausted. Perhaps she was overdoing herself or freaking out too much about every little thing.

_"Yeah right. I know there must be more than that."_

"Besides school, no."

 _"Come on, what are you not telling me?"_ Her voice had that nosy tone and Quinn was sure that she was concentrating hard, trying to figure her out. There was no point in hiding anything from her.

"Well, there is more. Someone who really keeps me on my toes."

_"I can hear you're smiling so that means only one thing. You and Santana finally hooked up!"_

"Oh my God, Frannie. Must you talk about it that way?" She hid her face in her hand.

_"Relax, I was only joking. You know what I mean. Anyway, I need to hear all about it."_

Instead of finishing her paper, she spent almost an hour on the phone. Obviously, she couldn't say a few words about Santana, she had to make an entire report. It was fun though, and it took her mind off responsibilities. Her sister was chatty as well, overrunning her with different questions.

" _So, that means you two are together?"_

"I guess…" Quinn answered with hesitation, toying with the pen.

_"You guess? You wanna tell me you don't know?"_

"Well, we haven't talked about it, like making it official. So many things happened between us that we didn't have a chance to properly discuss this matter." 

That was another one of their unspoken topics. Were they in relationship? Was she her girlfriend? Could she call her like that? The thought made her all warm inside.

_"Oh, boy. Just get it over with. Anyway, have you told parents yet?"_

"No." She was certain that her voice gave all of her fear away.

_"Everything will be alright, you hear me?"_

"I really want you to be right."

 _"I usually am."_ She replied humorously before letting out a small sigh. _"I wish I could be there to support you. If things go bad just call me, I will talk some sense into them. Deal?"_

"Deal. Thanks, F." Quinn smiled with gratitude, despite that her sister couldn't see it.

 _"Don't worry ahead of time. It won't do any good, trust me. Since you seem to be alone, what are your plans for the rest of the day? Besides swooning over your girlfriend."_ That was so her, the blonde rolled her eyes once more.

"Actually I have an essay to finish and then I'm off to study session at Rachel's with Kurt and Mercedes."

_"No sharing, huh? I see, I see, that's a great policy. Keep her to yourself."_

"I'm going to hang up now."

_"Fine, forget I said anything. Tell Santana I said hi and that I happily agree to be the witness at your wedding."_

"Bye, Fran!" She hissed before ending the call. As much as she loved her sister, she could really get on her nerves.

Having checked the time, she realized how long their conversation took. She had to leave her work unfinished and quickly gather the materials to go straightforwardly to her friend's house.

________________________________________

_Q: Will you already tell me where are we going today?_

_S: nope you gonna find out soon_

_Q: I give up. At least tell me what I should wear._

_S: warm and comfortable would be a gr8 choice_

_Q: We're not going sledging, right?_

_S: hey thats an idea! y I didnt come up wit dat…but no_

_Q: Thank God._

_S: thank me ;) anyways CU in 10_

Warm and comfortable wasn't saying much and she chose a casual going-downtown outfit. Next time she should make a surprise for her as well, although she couldn't think of anything interesting. They had been practically everywhere and there wasn't much to do in such small town.

When she went outside, Santana was already waiting in her renovated car. She jumped out of it to demonstrate the new varnish, alloys, fixed exhaust pipe, and many other things which names Quinn couldn't remember.

"I didn't want to change interior much. Got a new audio set, better heating, minor repairs here and there. So, what you think?" She gave her a contagious smile.

"It looks really great. I'm glad that you're happy."

"I'm ecstatic! That's not everything, though. They upgraded the engine, I don't know what magic they used, but damn. It sounds like a brand new muscle beast. Just listen." Santana started it up and immediately deep, purring sound reached their ears. "What a music."

"It is definitely better."

"All thanks to you, Q. Seriously, I can't thank you enough." 

Quinn shook her head. "It was really nothing. So, where are we going?"

She laughed in response, turning the car on the main road. "Huh-uh, not yet. Patience, my young padawan."

"Did you just use a Star Wars line on me?" The blonde tilted curiously her head and Santana's eyes narrowed.

"Did you just admit that you know Star Wars?"

"Of course, I'm a fan."

"And why am I just now learning of this?"

"You… never asked?" Quinn innocently smiled.

"Great. What else I don't know?"

"I've read The Lord of the Rings several times and my all-time favorite TV series is X-Files." She discreetly glanced at her dumbstruck expression with satisfaction.

"Will you marry me?"

Anytime, anywhere. She knew that Santana wasn't serious, yet she almost blurted out about her sister being a witness. That topic was certainly too much to handle and she patted jokingly her leg to dismiss it. Her eyes landed on the fast food place when Santana took the drive-through lane.

"What are we doing here?"

"Just grabbing some snacks, we could use them later. I'm dying for a milkshake and French fries. Are you hungry?"

"I guess I could eat something. I will have what you're having."

After five minutes they were back on the road leading to the outskirts. Quinn's eyes widened at the sight of a large parking lot out in the open. Santana drove up to the booth and gave tickets to the man who signaled them to park. The area was illuminated with high street lamps, over a dozen of cars stood in rows in front of the wide screen as they lined up in a free space with a better view.

"Drive-in theater? I didn't know we even had one."

"It was closed for years, but they finally restored it. I couldn't miss that opportunity." Santana grinned confidently, adjusting the radio to get the soundtrack.

"I… this is fantastic, truly." She lacked words from amazement. "What movie?"

"A '70s classic. Mix of action, comedy, and romance. I've never seen it, it looked good though. Just lean back and enjoy the show."

Since the brunette warmed up the car and took out a blanket, it was rather cozy. Although the seats prevented them from making a lot of physical contact, Santana somehow managed to lean against her arm. Food was gone within minutes and Quinn felt restless despite that the movie was surprisingly interesting. She had to do something with her fingers, so she found the other girl's hand to hold it.

"You comfortable?" Santana murmured, averting her eyes from the screen to look at her.

"It's okay." Her arm felt stiff and distracted expression must have betrayed her.

"Here, put it around my shoulder."

Quinn embraced her, completely ignoring the movie to examine every inch of her face. She couldn't believe her luck, she felt absolutely blessed to be with her like that after all those months she had spent watching her from a distance. It was a dream. The question which was bothering her for a while once more arose in her mind. The moment was perfect to finally ask it.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?" She raised her head a little to meet her concerned gaze.

"W-would you be my girlfriend? Like... officially?" Her voice was shaky. 

The brunette knitted her brows with a distant look. "Hmmm, let me see..." Quinn's heart stopped for several seconds until Santana smiled broadly. "Why are you even asking me. I thought it was rather obvious how I feel about you, Lucy."

"Perhaps, but I wanted to be sure that we are... you know."

"We are, silly."

"For real?" She looked deeply into her chocolate eyes, wave of relief calming her down as the tan girl energetically nodded.

"For real."

Santana gently kissed her, brushing aside her fair curls. Everything was utterly ideal, all little worries were forgotten while she breathed in her sweet scent mixed with vanilla flavor. In the dark she looked more beautiful, faint light coming from the screen emphasizing her soft features. Curves of her lips, shape of cheek-boned face, cute childlike dimples, and long eyelashes.

"I'm yours. I'm so, so yours." She whispered in that alluring alto of hers, sending shivers down her spine.

"You had me at hello. Or even long before that." 

Santana leant again into her embrace with a smile. "How do you feel about being out? I don't want to hide our relationship."

"I don't want to hide either. But I can't say that I'm not afraid of the consequences." A few unpleasant scenarios crossed her mind.

"We will face it together. Nobody knows about me, I've got my doubts too. Still, I want the whole world to know how lucky I am to have you." Her look was filled with affection. "Do your parents know?"

"Not yet. Yours?"

"Well, I didn't tell them anything particular, but I'm pretty sure they know damn everything. My mom mentions you almost every day. To her, we're practically married." They chuckled, watching the scene of street chase without much attention. "We're gonna be okay, you'll see."

"I hope you're right."

________________________________________

Monday came in a flash. All of her energy and confidence gathered through the weekend vanished when Santana pulled into school parking lot and turned towards her with comforting look. They exchanged silent nods and got out, chilly wind caressing their faces. Quinn bit her lip before taking the brunette's extended hand and walking up to the entrance.

"You sure you wanna do this? I won't pressure you into anything. We can wait." Santana tried to soothe her as they strolled through the hall to their lockers.

"I know. But I want to, I really do. I… I don't have your courage." She looked down at her feet. Sudden humming caught her off guard.

_"I just wanna see you_  
_I wanna see you be brave"_

"Okay, stop it!" Quinn laughed when Santana's breath tickled her ear.

"You have it, deep down here." She poked her chest. "Just let it out."

They left their things and went in the direction of west wing, passing by some of their friends on the way. Since they didn't share classes in the morning, Santana tugged at her hand and pointed at the door down the corridor.

"That's my stop. Meet you after?"

"Sure. I'll be in 202."

"Got it." Her face took a measured look which soon after turned soft. "I'm gonna kiss you right now. Don't freak out."

"What? I don't think we should –" – make a scene out of nowhere. Oh, well.

"What were you saying?" Santana whispered breathily, staring into her half-closed eyes with a mischievous smirk.

"Nothing."

She pecked her lips one last time and pranced away, not bothered by agitation which filled the air. Quinn kept her eyes down the entire way to her classroom, feeling everyone's stares on her skin.  
First couple of hours went quite peacefully, despite obvious not-so-quiet whispers wherever they showed up. Santana's optimism convinced her that she would survive the rest of the day and the next weeks until everything died out. The moment their path was blocked by some football guys, she knew that she spoke too soon.

"Look at that, gentlemen. When I heard that our noble school got polluted with homo agenda, I couldn't believe my ears. But here we are, face to face with those screwed-up dykes, holding hands in public as if it was nothing. Don't you worry though, I'm sure that we can straighten you up." Mark's voice was dripping with venom as he stared them down with a sly smirk. Quinn felt herself shrinking under his vicious gaze, gripping the brunette's fingers like her life depended on it.

"Back the hell up, you ignorant moron."

"What you gonna do, Lezpez? You're all talk and no action. I always thought you were a weirdo, now it all makes sense." They snickered, and she made out at least two other voices behind them.

"And I always took you for a dick. You never fail to prove me right."

"Congratulations, you just got yourselves one way ticket to hell."

They were completely taken by surprise as someone spilt cold drinks over their heads, covering them with sticky, red liquid. Quinn gasped in horror, feeling the ice sliding down her hair, face, and neck, right under the collar of her favorite blue cardigan. She took off her spattered glasses to wipe the juice off her skin. The boys around them were guffawing, the rest of corridor was silent as the dead, staring at the scene with disbelief. The blonde was shivering when she looked at the girl beside her. Santana was examining her ruined jacket before she raised her eyes to focus on her. Quinn had never seen her in such state. She seemed to tighten every muscle of her body to the limit so much that she began shaking on the outside. If she could, she would probably growl.

"I hope you've enjoyed your time here. Gonna be rough from now on." The tall jock who presumably splashed them exchanged high fives with Mark.

They were about to leave when Santana suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and kicked him right in the groin. Loud groan broke the silence as he bent forward and another one when she struck his back with her elbow so hard that he hit the floor. Having quickly spun around, she faced the nameless, wide-eyed guy to punch effectively his nose using the heel of her hand. He lost his balance and Santana firmly grasped his longish hair to smash his head right into her knee. She was ready to make the next move when low yell drew everyone's attention.

"SANTANA LOPEZ! To my office, immediately!" Mr. Figgins stood across the hall, wearing a stern expression. "Boyd, Maxwell, go see the nurse!"

Mark and the other boy got unsteadily on their feet and clumped off in another direction without glancing at anything. Santana straightened up, her face again composed, and turned towards her with a loving look.

"Clean yourself up, Q. I'll be right back."

She managed to nod shortly and watch her leave with the headmaster. Students made an uproar as soon as they disappeared around the corner. Quinn went to her locker and headed directly to the bathroom. Fortunately, she had her PE outfit to change into. She thoroughly cleaned her face and replaced her top clothes with a fresh shirt. When she dried her braided hair with paper towels, she came back down to earth and sudden wave of emotions hit her when she realized what happened.

As much as she was hugely impressed with Santana's defensive attitude, she feared possible outcome. She had already trouble with the principal, the football team was the real threat, though. God only knew how far they would go to take revenge against her. They didn't look like that kind of people who turned the other cheek. What if slushies were just the beginning? Quinn trembled at the horrible thought.

It occurred to her that she left Santana on her own. Considering that the headmaster was not aware of the entire situation, she could definitely use some support. After leaving her soaked things, she ran to the Figgins' office to see the fiery girl still sitting inside. Ignoring the secretary's protests, Quinn stormed in and two pairs of eyes fell on her.

"Ah, Miss Fabray. I was just telling Miss Lopez about the school policy regarding physical assault against other students. Such acts of violence won't be tolerated within the walls of this institution and even beyond them."

"Then why on earth nothing is being done about those jerks?! I've already explained what went on there, who started it!" Santana remarked aggressively, ready to jump out of chair. The headmaster's face remained calm.

"Language, Miss Lopez. They will be spoken with. However, you were the one who attacked them, thus you must face the punishment. You're suspended from the team until further notice."

"You can't do that!" She leant against his desk while Quinn let out rather loud 'what'.

"I can. I'm sorry, but such are the rules."

"Nationals start next month, I have to play!"

"Panthers will have to cope without you."

The blonde felt her blood boil on hearing that injustice. Santana was on the point of retorting when she stood right beside her to shoot daggers at the man in suit behind the desk.

"She's the captain and one of the most important players, not someone replaceable."

"Any student who breaks the statute must take the responsibility for their actions and suffer the consequences, no matter of their status. There are no granted privileges." He recited with a strong accent, making her even more outraged.

"No privileges?!" Quinn couldn't hold back a scowl. "Excuse me, what about the football team and their psychical abuse that's been going on all the time? Santana did exactly what should have been done, they were terrorizing innocent people and nobody from the teaching staff lifted a finger to change it! If turning a blind eye to bullying is your method of protecting students and maintaining a safe environment, well, it SUCKS!"

She crossed arms on her chest with clenched teeth while Mr. Figgins stared at her seriously and Santana with a look between shock and awe. The man sighed.

"I'm aware that there had been incidents regarding their behavior, yet it doesn't justify physical aggression. That's not the solution and Miss Lopez has to understand it."

"What you are not aware of, sir, is the significance of McKinley's women's team. Those girls, unlike the useless football team, are the showcase of this school. They represent the entire town on a national scale, give us reputation and provide necessary funds. I'm sure you see that refusal of support such vital group is no business." Quinn cracked a fake grin. "If not, coach Sylvester will be more than pleased to elaborate on that topic."

The office fell silent as everyone exchanged rigid looks. The principal seemed to pale a bit at the woman's name and furrowed his brow. Several tense seconds passed and then he sank into the big, leather chair.

"Alright, alright. You may stay on team, Santana. But you get a warning, there will be no second chances next time. Your parents will be informed about the incident. In addition, you will have to do some social work around here as retribution, I can't allow you to avoid punishment." Santana's eyes turned down while his fixed on Quinn. "And you will be helping her, for being so arrogant. I've never took you for impolite person Miss Fabray, I really hope this is the last time I see you acting that way."

"She hasn't done anything, come on!" The brunette argued, putting her hands on hips.

"Enough, ladies. I must ask you to leave and go to classes."

"What about those guys?"

"The matter will be handled." Santana's face was telling a different tale. "I suggest you clean yourself up."

They left the office, passing by middle-aged secretary who gave them dirty look. Before going to the bathroom, Santana stopped by the locker room to grab spare football shirt and jackets for them. She untangled her dirty hair to clean it with water, yet it didn't bring the desired effect.

"Screw this, I'll do it at home."

"I'm so glad you weren't hurt. Although it wasn't necessary to beat them up like that, you were pretty awesome." Quinn simpered, making her giggle. "Where did you learn that stuff?"

"My father showed me once basics of self-defense. I didn't know it would come in handy so soon though. I can teach you a thing or two if you want, everyone should know how to protect themselves."

"Sure, but promise me not to engage in any fights. You got me scared for a while then." She leant against the counter and Santana touched her cheek.

"Did I frighten you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I have some anger issues, when I saw that they dared to do anything to you, I just lost it."

"I wasn't scared of you, but for you. I still am. What if they try to get revenge? Bring their friends, corner you somewhere after school? I can't even think about what –"

"Shhh. It's gonna be okay, they won't be a problem anymore." She took her shaking hands to warm them in hers. "I'll make sure of that. If that didn't teach them a lesson…"

_"Santana!"_

"Kidding! I promise not to kill those assholes with my bare hands as long as they stay away from you. I don't care what Figgins said, if something happens to you again, I will continue kicking their asses until they learn."

"I'd prefer you didn't, it would only create a vicious cy-cle…" Quinn's voice trailed off with her breath caught in throat when Santana took off her shirt to put on a new one.

"What can I do when they can't understand English? I've warned them more times than I can remember and still nothing works. Ugh, idiots."

"Would you really risk getting suspended or something worse only to punish them?" On hearing her question, she looked up at her with calm face.

"No. Not to punish them. I'd risk everything to protect you and keep you safe from bullying." Santana kissed briefly her knuckles and every little thing inside her seemed to twist at her words. "I love my team and I'd hate to miss championships, but all of it is insignificant next to you. You're worth more than that."

"Thank you… but I don't want to be the reason of your problems." She embraced her slender waist, looking anywhere but in her eyes.

"Problems? You're the reason of my happiness, Quinn. And I want to defend you just like you did defend me back there with Figgins. Which was super-hot, by the way." Santana threw her arms around her neck with a smirk.

"I was only trying to find diplomatic solution."

"It was rather an aggressive negotiation. Very sexy aggressive negotiation. I always knew you had it in you." Her absorbing eyes turned seductive as she focused her attention on the blonde's lips.

"Y-you bring out so many things in me."

"Such as?" She asked in a whisper, leaning closer. Quinn's back was pressed maximally against the sinks' countertop.

"I'm afraid there is n-not enough time left to discuss it thoroughly." Her gaze fell on the clock hanging on the bathroom wall. "We missed half of the lesson."

"There is no point in going now, so we might as well make the most of these remaining twenty minutes."

"Anyone could walk in any second, San."

"What are toilet cabins for?" She pulled her inside and locked the door.

________________________________________

Valentine's Day was approaching and despite the fact that Quinn was thrilled to spend that day with someone for the first time, she knew she finally had to talk with her parents about the unexpected relationship which turned her life upside down. In case they needed some time alone to process this, she chose Friday when she was going out to the cinema with people from school.  
She made sure to be on her best behavior the entire day and after dinner she served them her homemade cookies which she learnt to bake with her sister years ago.

"These smell so good! You spoil us, sweetie." Her father grabbed a handful of them, stretching out in the armchair in the common room to watch the afternoon news.

"It's been some time you made them, why now?"

"I just felt like it." Quinn leant against the sofa, searching for the right words. There was no point in beating around the bush, it had to be done. "Actually, I wanted to talk with you about something."

"You know we will always hear you out. What's the matter?" They looked up at her and she was overwhelmed with nervousness so intense that for a moment she was close to passing out.

"This is very important to me and I want you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say."

The man raised his thick, fair eyebrows and nodded before muting the TV and turning towards her with calm expression. Quinn loved that about him, most of the time he was unusually relaxed and levelheaded. She had never witnessed him yelling in anger or being upset for more than several minutes. Aura of peace and honesty surrounded him which contrasted with his rather harsh features – strong jaw, sharp eyes, and prominent chin.

It was her businesslike mother that really worried her. Although she could be really good-natured, she was born in a fairly conservative family and she was without doubt traditional at heart. Her steel blue eyes, which Frances inherited, were staring at Quinn with intelligence. She looked like a queen with her elegant hair, matching clothes, and classic beauty.

"Are you okay, dear?" Her clear soprano carried a trace of motherly concern that gave her a boost of confidence.

"Yes, mom. In fact, I'm better than ever. You see… I'm dating someone. That person makes me feel blessed to be alive. When I'm with them…" Range of emotions filled her at the thought of her significant other. Her face grew distant and dreamy as she recalled their shared moments. "When I'm with them I'm flying. It feels like being in heaven. They give me a piece of paradise every second we're together."

" _Phew!_ And here I almost thought you were pregnant." Her father laughed with relief, leaning back in his seat. "That's wonderful news."

"Aren't you too young for that kind of thing, Lucy?"

"Come on, love. It always starts in high school, don't tell me you weren't dating at her age."

"I just don't want her to get hurt. You know how immature teenagers are and she's so sensitive." 

Quinn rolled her eyes, it wasn't the first time her parents talked as if she weren't present.

"From what I've heard, she's going out with a wonderful person, right?" He met expectantly her gaze and once more anxiety took her over. "Who is it, someone we know?"

"Well, y-yes. It's… it's… San-tana."

There, she said it. In a shaky voice, afraid, but she said it. Even saying her name in such stressful situation brought her undescribed happiness. And most importantly, relief. She stood in front of her beloved family, feeling that terrible weight lifting off her shoulders. Sadly, it was just a fleeting moment. Two thoughtful faces stared back at her and suddenly Quinn wished the ground would open and swallow her up. What if telling the truth was a mistake?

"Say something, please." She faintly begged, glancing between them with panic. Her father was the first to react.

"Hm." He rolled up the sleeves of his knitted sweater, his face pinched in concentration. "I've got a few questions for you."

"Yes?" The blonde focused her attention on him since the woman appeared to be somewhere far away.

"Does she treat you right? Yes or no."

"Yes." She answered instantly, looking right into his eye.

"Does she make you happy?"

"Yes." That was awfully easy.

"Does she have any addictions?"

"No."  


"Does she hang out with bad people?"

"No." Quinn expected another round of questions, yet he visibly relaxed and took another cookie.

"Fine by me. As long as she behaves and you're smiling, I don't have problem with it. To be honest, I'm rather relieved. Boys are dicks." 

She widened her eyes before hesitantly glancing at her mother who sat in the same position as before with unreadable expression.

"Mom?" The woman ultimately looked at her and Quinn held back the tears. "Please don't be mad."

"This is… I really don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting this."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't expect it either, it just happened. She means so much to me…" She broke off, seeing that her mother's eyes turned down in a silent disapproval.

The room went quiet for a couple of seconds filled with the man's troubled glances and Quinn's irregular breathing. Her heart was heavy and restless, stuck in her throat like a painful lump. She waited impatiently for her to smile and say that she didn't mind, but it was wishful thinking. When the woman raised her head, Quinn was on the verge of breaking down and pleading for understanding. The look on her face was devastating, disappointment mixed with sorrow. Even though she tried not to show it, her mother never ever looked at her that way.

"I hope you understand that this is not the easiest situation –"

The man let out a sigh. "Judy…"

"–and you can't demand my acceptance. I don't see things the way your father does." 

He grunted, hiding his face in his hands at her words.

"I don't, mom. I don't demand anything from you." Quinn got closer, her honest eyes searching her reserved ones. "All I wanted was to tell you that I'm very happy with someone utterly amazing. Does it matter that they happen to be a girl?"

"Happiness isn't everything, honey. You don't see it now, but one day you will. Sometimes we can't live our lives like we would want to, that's not how it works."

She didn't want to argue, it would make everything worse. Quinn locked gaze with her father whose sympathy she sensed from a distance. If not for the weak feelings in her knees, she would go and hug him with all of her strength. Instead, she cracked a sad smile and awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other. Her brain was blank.

"I'm sorry that I upset you, I didn't do it on purpose. Since I love you both so much, I thought that you deserve to know. I hope that one day you will change your mind and be happy like I am." There was a moment of silence. Quinn didn't receive any reply. "I'm going to change now, I'm leaving with friends for the cinema in twenty minutes. I'll be back before ten." She was certain she wasn't going to mention Santana for at least two weeks until everything cooled off.

"Wait… Does that mean y-you're a lesbian now?" The word barely slipped her lips.

"I don't know."

Quinn didn't think about it much, all of it was still very confusing for her. The woman's face seemed to soften at her ambiguous answer, which was the only good thing that came out of her uncertainty. When the TV resounded again, she quietly sneaked out of the room to get ready for the evening.

After quarter-hour she received a text from Santana who was waiting outside. The blonde cautiously looked around the house, the path appeared to be clear. She quickly put on navy blue coat, pair of leather boots, and black scarf only to be stopped with her hand on the handle.

"Need some money?"

"No, thanks dad. I'm good." Quinn replied breathlessly, eager to leave as soon as possible.

"Okay. You're going together, right?"

"With friends, yes."

"She's giving you a ride."

"Yes…"

"Before you go, I wanna talk with her for a second." 

She froze on the spot. "What."

"I know you heard me. Come on, invite her. Don't worry, mom's upstairs." He added as a failed reassurance. Quinn nervously swallowed, her father was indeed serious. "I will behave, scout's honor."

She eventually nodded and went outside to wave at Santana sitting in the car. The girl minced over to her with quizzical look. She whispered first, preceding her questions.

"I told my parents about us. I'll tell you everything later, now my dad wants to speak with you. I don't know what about but relax and smile, got it?"

Santana only managed to open her mouth, wide-eyed, before Quinn pushed her inside. The brunette composed herself in a flash as she stood before the sturdy man.

"Good evening, Mr. Fabray. Nice to see you again. I hope that you feel well, sir." She sent him slightly forced smile. The blonde bit her lip.

"Nice to see you too. I'm good, thank you. You seem to be fine as well, I take it?"

"Oh yes, thank–… you." 

A moment of tense silence fell between them. The man rubbed his forehead and cleared his throat before looking at Santana in a gentle, but determined way.

"I'm gonna be straightforward here. I don't care that you're a very small girl, if I ever see my daughter cry because of you I will dust off my shotgun."

 _"Dad!"_ Quinn shouted in shock and he raised his hand to calm her down.

"However… you seem to be a lovely person, I like you, and I'm sure that you would never ever hurt my little angel. Am I wrong?"

"No, sir." Santana was still like a statue, her combative spirit left somewhere in the school hallways. 

The man suddenly brightened. "Great! I'm happy we cleared this up." He smiled and Quinn hid face in her hand. "Okay, go before you miss the movie. And say hello to your parents, we need to meet up for dinner some time."

"O-of course. Good night, Mr. Fabray." She uttered heavily, taking a few steps in the direction of liberating door.

"Night. Have fun and drive safe. I'm sure I don't need to inform you, Santana, what would happen if she got physically harmed." The brunette slowly shook her head in reply. Quinn felt bad for her.

"Good night, father." She hissed icily, guiding her unnerved girlfriend outside. When she was closing the door, she saw him grinning wickedly. What a joker.

They got into the car and Quinn nudged her to relieve the tension. Santana exhaled loud and long before looking at her.

"I'm officially scared of your dad, Q."

"I'm so sorry for him. He was pulling your leg, don't take it seriously."

"I think that the point was exactly to take it seriously. I almost peed myself there."

"It was for a show. He did that to every guy that Fran brought home, it brings him certain amount of twisted joy." She sighed to herself when Santana turned up the heating to warm her hands.

"In my opinion he wasn't joking. He really cares about you and he wants to protect you, that's normal. I'd do the same in his place."

"I know. Still, he certainly exaggerated. No need to fear him, I assure you."

"Well, I think I'm gonna limit my visits anyway." 

Quinn pouted, her eyes full of remorse. "That's not what I was counting on when I decided to tell them."

"I was teasing, Q. There is no force on earth that would keep me away from you. So, how it went?"

"Considering many possibilities, it wasn't tragic. Better than I expected, as a matter of fact. No yelling, no throwing things around, no disinheriting..." She enumerated, staring out the window at the passing buildings. In a minute or two they would reach the cinema.

"Great to hear that. I'm so, so proud of you, you know? I didn't expect you to tell them that soon. I know how hard it is, I was freaking out myself." Santana stopped near the entrance, it seemed that they got there first. "Judging by the speech I got, your dad was cool about it?"

"Yes, he was really amazing." Quinn briefly smiled, inwardly thanking God for him.

"And your mom?" Quinn's face instantly fell which wasn't missed by the brunette. "Oh."

"She… wasn't pleased, so to speak." The memory made her heart ache.

"What did she say?"

"Not much. She expressed dissatisfaction, mostly. That wasn't anger or anything, she… I don't know." Quinn's eyes were filled with tears and her voice felt weak. Santana quietly held her hands, looking as miserable as she. "God, you should have seen her face, San. She looked so…" A single whimper escaped her lips and she fell into her arms.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. Give her time, she needs to deal with it on her own. Half of my family wasn't thrilled in the beginning either, my uncle was apathetic towards me for months, yet in time he fully accepted me. Understanding, recognition can be learnt and developed. Your mother will come around, you'll see." 

The blonde faced her with pained expression. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because, as your parent, she loves you unconditionally. That kind of love endures everything. It overshadows any negative emotions, views, and thoughts." Santana replied softly, rubbing her shoulder.

"I will pray for this to be true. I can't imagine if… if…" Strong feeling of misery overcame her at grim ideas which crowded her mind.

"Don't think about it. Things will work out in the end, they always do. I can ask mami to talk with her, provide an opinion from similar point of view."

"Thank you. I have no idea what I'd do without you." The corners of her mouth slightly raised, but Santana looked away with regret.

"You wouldn't have that problem in the first place. Or any other." She murmured.

"What are you saying…?"

"If you were with a guy, such Keenan for example, you wouldn't have to be afraid. You wouldn't have to worry, you wouldn't have to face rejection at home or at school. You wouldn't have been slushied and humiliated. You would be much happier."

"How can you even say that?! How could I be happier with someone else, with someone I don't have feelings for? That is just absurd." Quinn snorted, the idea was simply offending.

"No, it's not. It would be easier, safer. None of those bad things would have happened."

"There would be other problems. Taking an easy way out just to avoid minor obstacles doesn't bring happiness." 

Santana heavily sighed in defeat, looking back into her eyes. "Perhaps… sometimes I wish I was a man."

"Don't. Quoting my dad – 'boys are dicks.' There is something in it." The blonde smirked, watching her stunned expression.

"Did you just use dirty word?"

"I only repeated his phrase."

"He really said that? Huh. He's funny. Scary, but funny." Santana suddenly looked at the street, holding her vibrating phone. "They must have arrived, I got dozens of messages."

"I have a feeling you two will get along just fine." Quinn remarked, shutting the door behind her.

"Sure, although I'd appreciate if death threats got limited. That'd be great." Her sarcastic comment made her smile again as she took her hand and crossed the parking lot.

Quinn got lost in thoughts like usual when she stared at Santana's features party covered by dark curls sticking out of her winter cap. The feeling of sadness was slowly leaving her, replaced by positive vibes. Not all things went right, but oh boy, was it worth it.

"I was completely serious when I said that I wouldn't be happy with someone else. You don't know how much you mean to me. Honestly, it's utterly ridiculous and frightening at the same time." She professed while they were about to come inside. Santana abruptly stopped to stand in front of her.

"And I was serious when I said that I'm yours. As long as you want me to be. As long as you have me. Because you have all of me and if that makes you happy, it's enough for me. God, it's even more than enough." Her eyes turned emotional, it was amazing that they could be so remarkably expressive. Pure art. Better than any work by romantic painters that Quinn was fond of.

During last few weeks she wanted to tell her that she was falling for her. However, she realized that it would have been a lie. The truth was, she already did.


	13. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This chapter (and the next one) includes eating disorder and some very light sexual content.
> 
> I know that proms are usually held for juniors and seniors, but I changed that concept for my own purposes.  
> Italics for flashback.

________________________________________

Things cooled down after several days, yet much had changed. Whole school knew about what happened in the corridor and when they showed up the next day, everyone seemed to pay attention to Santana more than ever. Random students were smiling at her, showing thumbs-up or nodding, even the older classes. They were both confused by warm welcome, expecting rather homophobic comments, but it looked like people were grateful instead of rude, which was a pleasant surprise. Maybe there was hope for the world after all.

Their friends were around almost the entire time, showing their support. Puck informed them that guys involved in the incident were kicked out of the team and from that moment he 'totally got their backs'. Although Quinn and Santana had to stay after classes to help around, organize, and clean, it didn't ruin their good mood. Taking risks turned out to be rewarding. They didn't have to hide any longer.

Situation at home was different. The blonde tried to avoid the topic as much as possible and thankfully her parents didn't bring it up either. It seemed that everything returned to the way it used to be, her mother acted quite naturally until random conversations reminded her of Quinn's new relationship. Then she immediately tensed and grew distant. To give her some space, Quinn decided to spend more time outside the house, watching Santana's trainings and hanging around her place. The brunette's parents were exceptionally kind and she quickly came to enjoy every visit. They entertained her with funny stories of her daughter's childhood which made her laugh while Santana groaned and nudged her to go somewhere private.

They didn't plan anything big for Valentine's. None of them felt like going out, partying, or wasting money in some fancy restaurant. Since Quinn wasn't comfortable with the idea of sleepover at home with her parents next door, Santana made sure that they could have some time for themselves in her house.

Because 'the lover's day' occurred on Thursday, Quinn thought she could take advantage of the school's mail system to send her girlfriend a card. She wanted to give her something personal, therefore she settled on writing a short poem, trying to capture every feeling that Santana induced in her. During the history lesson she herself received an extremely sweet card, which instead of carrying a message or wishes, was completely covered with their most heartwarming dialogues. For the rest of the class she was totally disconnected from the reality.

"Did you like it?" Santana appeared out of nowhere while she was checking cantina food.

"I love it! This is so memorable, thank you." She kissed her cheek before pointing at the empty table near the windows.

"We not sitting today with the rest of the crowd?"

"No, Rachel is extraordinarily unbearable today. She and Finn had some kind of argument earlier. Believe me, you don't want to know." Quinn sighed, taking a bottle of water. "And there is poor Kurt who has serious crush on one, rather straight, freshman. He's been so depressed lately."

"Well, he shouldn't lose hope too soon. In the beginning I thought you were straight as well. Every time I dared to look at you I was like 'what the hell you doing Santana, she doesn't play for your team, just drop it!' Still, you got me so hooked on that I had to try." She sat opposite her and smiled affectionately, making her blush. It seemed that she would never stop having that effect on her.

"I'm glad that you did."

"Yeah, so am I."

"So… what did you think?" Quinn asked shyly, unwrapping the sandwich.

"About what?"

"Uhm, my card?" 

Santana knitted her brows in confusion. No way. "What card?"

"The one I sent you! I can't believe it!" She made a face, dropping angrily food on the tray. When she looked up at her girlfriend, she was close to bursting out into laughter. "Very funny. Don't do that next time, would you?" She kicked gently her leg under the table.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it. I got it and I read it over million times, it was so beautiful. Poetry wasn't my thing, but I from now on it will be. My favorite line was 'a never-setting sun which warmth eases my heart'. It's lovely."

"Thank you. I didn't know what else I could give you." Santana caressed her fingers with thoughtful gaze that lured her in.

"You give me everything every day, Quinn. Don't forget that." She straightened with a simper. "That doesn't change the fact that I absolutely adore your card. I'm gonna frame it and hang it above my bed so that I can stare at it every night."

They agreed to meet around the evening and Quinn had to survive several hours with her parents. To her relief they were going to the cinema after dinner, and she didn't have to worry about her mother's gloomy mood. Perhaps going out would cheer her up and remind her of her own young love. Before they left though, her father took her aside, looking seriously and awkwardly simultaneously.

"Listen, since you spend the night at Santana's, I have to say a few things."

"I can still go, right?" She glanced at him with apprehension. What if he changed mind about them?

"Yes, that's not it. I'm concerned about something else." He shifted restlessly and sighed. "Okay, I know that you're all grown up and know about that… _stuff_ … but I'd be a terrible parent if I didn't give you any advice concerning being, hmm, intimate."

"Oh my God, dad!" Quinn turned away with covered eyes and crimson burning her face.

"I know, trust me when I say that this is as uncomfortable for me as it is for you, so let's keep it simple. Of course I'd prefer if it didn't happen, but it might, and you have to be conscious of your health."

"Daaaad… just don't." She whined loudly, trying to get his words out of her mind. That was too much to handle.

"Although she can't get you pregnant, I want you to be careful, alright? There are other issues involved. And remember that you have a choice, don't rush into anything."

"You have nothing to worry about. We're not close to that and she doesn't pressure me. So you can stop now. Please."

"I'm just looking out for you, honey." He patted her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks."

Conversation threw her off balance. When she was changing into casual outfit, like Santana had suggested, she got overly nervous at the prospect of taking things further. She knew that her girlfriend wouldn't push her, so far she didn't even make a move towards sexual activities, yet sooner or later it would probably come to that. Quinn looked in the mirror, checking out her body. Overall it wasn't tragic, however, she couldn't help noticing every imperfection. Her chest wasn't too big, but her wide hips and pale thighs were. She didn't have Santana's abs, her small frame, shaped calves, tanned skin. She was utterly ordinary. Utterly boring. No wonder why the brunette wasn't trying to rip her clothes off.

Quinn let out a sad sigh, she definitely had to take care of herself more. Eat less, exercise more. Perhaps in a couple of weeks she would look better, if only she managed to keep her intentions. It was worth a try. Why hadn't she paid attention to it all before? Stupid, stupid thing to do. On the other hand, she didn't have anyone to look good for.

She packed her things and locked the house, choosing to walk to Santana, instead of driving. The entire way she was engrossed in contemplation, her thoughts constantly revolving around possible intimacy and her insecurity. She was welcomed by a warm hug of Santana's mother and her troubles were pushed into the background.

"Don't stay up late kids, you have school tomorrow." The tall man advised, preparing to leave.

Mr. Lopez looked really handsome in dark suit and tie, his black hair slicked back revealing high forehead and straight eyebrows. His beard was perfectly trimmed, emphasizing firm jawline and sharp cheekbones, so similar to Santana's. The pair of smart glasses hid oval eyes which were smiling all the time.

The woman was already dressed in elegant coat, wearing matching stilettos to disguise her fairly short (in comparison with her husband) height. She gave them dimpled grin that wrinkled the skin around her bright eyes and brushed aside the loose strand of hair which slipped from the bun at the back of her head.

"We'll return past midnight, try to play nice." 

Quinn caught Santana's gaze and red colored her cheeks because she knew what everyone seemed to think of.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go, have fun and all that jazz." The brunette opened the door for them, earning a sigh.

They exchanged goodnights and the couple drove away in the SUV. Santana turned towards her with a smirk before taking her in arms and kissing until they run out of breath. She tiredly laid her head on her shoulder.

"I'm so exhausted, today's training wore me out completely. Because of that I had no energy to cook, I got us breadsticks with bacon and cheese. Is that okay?"

"Of course. You didn't have to prepare anything, really." Quinn answered, hugging her back. "All I want is to spend some time with you, everything else doesn't matter."

"You're the best. Not only I'm one lazy jerk, I'm hopeless when it comes to cooking."

"Really? I'm rather okay, I think. I could make us breakfast tomorrow if you want." 

Santana smiled in reply and kissed her again. "I'm the luckiest girl ever. Come on, let's grab what we need from the kitchen, movie marathon is waiting."

When they reached her room, the brunette blocked the door and sent her a gentle look.

"Since we're not in any restaurant, wearing overly expensive dresses and giving each other flowers, I thought that I could at least partially set up romantic mood."

"I told you that it's fine, I'll be perfectly happy to stay in bed and do nothing."

"Good, cause it's exactly what we'll be doing." She opened the door and Quinn gasped at the sight.

Entire place was bathed in the dim, yellow light of dozens of candles scattered around. Santana's wide bed was covered with many blankets and pillows, across from it there was a slim TV set and additional audio towers in the corners. The air was filled with delicate, flowery scent, possibly from the candles. Curtains were closely drawn, shielding the room from any exterior light, causing a cozy atmosphere. Quinn looked appreciatively at her, throwing her bag on the floor.

"I really like what you did with the place." They put down the dishes on the small fold table near the sofa. Santana beamed with pride.

"Glad you think so. This was the least I could do." She embraced her from behind, placing on the exposed skin of her neck a brief kiss that gave her shivers. "How about we change into something comfortable and watch some movies?"

"Did you really bring here TV just for this night?"

"Yep. Took it from the guest room, in fact. It wasn't needed there anyway and I thought it'd be better than laptop. I got kickass speakers to improve the effect too." Quinn shook her head in disbelief and sat down on the bed, instantly sinking into the fluffy material. "Alright, you can change now if you want, I was taking a shower and left my jams in the bathroom."

After putting on her usual clothes, she fixed her hair and leant back on the bed. It was extremely comfy, she had to do something similar with hers. Santana came in, dressed in calf-length grey sweatpants and sleeveless undershirt which noticeably accentuated her torso. She began setting the player and Quinn averted her eyes, trying to calm herself down. It was going to be a long night.

They started with a comedy and Santana kept passing her breadsticks. She limited eating to absolute minimum, keeping in mind her recent decision, although they were delicious beyond measure. Fortunately (or not), she was distracted by soft caresses of her girlfriend's fingers which wandered aimlessly on her leg, making her heart race. She held her breath and stiffened, which Santana detected in a flash.

"You okay, babe?" Quinn's pulse skipped a beat. "Can I call you like that?" She titled her head a little with an adorable expression.

"Y-yeah. It's a bit hot here, that's all."

"Do you want me to move?" Hell no. "Perhaps we could put away some of those blankets, I must say that I'm getting warm as well."

She nodded and most of the covers were moved by the wall so they could lean easily against it. Santana grabbed her legs and stretched them over hers, her hands holding them lightly all the time. Quinn visibly relaxed, it was much better than hanging around the town in cold. They watched one more movie before the brunette fixed her thoughtful dark eyes on her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

She just smiled at her question and run slowly her thumb over her cheek and jaw, leaving a burning trail on her skin. Quinn squirmed internally under her heated gaze, losing completely touch with reality when Santana pressed her lips against hers so tenderly, that the very first stroke took her breath away. She felt her arm around her waist, pulling her closer to lay her down on the pillows. After what seemed to be a fleeting moment, Santana took off her glasses to examine carefully her every feature.

"You're so beautiful…" Her alto whispered in the faint candlelight, twisting her sanity.

Quinn stared at her mild expression inches above hers, captivated by bronze irises. Her eyes… God, she had never looked at her in such intense way. Those mahogany eyes were doing crazy things to her, capturing her soul with range of emotions that was swirling in them. She felt defenseless, naked, her voice stuck in her throat and nerves paralyzed.

Santana reduced the distance between them to kiss her once more and Quinn suppressed a moan, feeling the pressure of her body on hers. In the heat of the moment she interweaved fingers with her curls. Closing credits song played quietly in the background, yet they were too far gone to hear anything besides irregular sighs and smacking sounds of their mouths grazing against each other.

Things got heated remarkably fast and their innocent closeness turned less innocent. Santana gently but passionately traced her lips with her tongue and Quinn let her in despite having no idea what she was doing. She wasn't able to hold back a whimper when the brunette began intensely exploring her mouth to all of a sudden playfully bit her lower lip.

"Relax, Q. Follow my lead." She whispered before kissing her deeply again.

Her fruity scent contrasted with rather spicy taste, yet Quinn told herself to loosen up and get lost in pleasant sensations. And boy, were they powerful. She felt Santana's hands everywhere, although they were only travelling up and down her sides, toying with her clothes. They pulled apart to inhale necessary oxygen, but Quinn didn't get a chance to properly cool off as the brunette set her on fire with wet kisses which she started planting on her neck.

Throbbing in her core doubled its strength when Santana found a sensitive spot near her pulse point and did wonders with her mouth. At the same time her dainty hands discreetly found their way under her white shirt, which made Quinn draw sharply her breath and dig her fingers in colorful sheets.

"Is that okay? I won't go further. We have time." Their eyes met and the blonde briefly nodded, staring into wide, coal pupils which were similar to her own. For a second she thought that desire flashed in them, but it was probably her imagination.

Santana returned to working vigorously on her entire neck before her lips brushed against hers. Quinn welcomed her kiss, feeling how her warm hands caressed her stomach and nails scraped against her ribs, spreading hot tingles throughout her body in an exceptionally enjoyable manner. She wanted her to go further and yet she didn't – it all felt incredibly good, still, she remembered she was nowhere gorgeous as her girlfriend. The thought crushed painfully her heart.

"Don't be nervous… you can touch me too." Her low voice interrupted her musing and Quinn placed trembling fingers on her exposed hips, enjoying the smoothness of her skin.

Their mouths connected halfway in a firm, but tender way. Santana's hands continued examining her body, crinkling every fabric they came across. The blonde dared to stroke her back, and when Santana moved slightly away to find a more comfortable position she couldn't help sliding her hand down her torso to feel even a bit of her muscles under her fingertips.

She smiled at her in response, hovering millimeters over her face while still fondling flesh underneath the shirt with sensual moves. Quinn wasn't able to ignore any longer the aching feeling between her legs and squeezed them together, accidentally rubbing against her. Santana abruptly froze and cursed under her breath.

"W-we should slow it down… I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"Okay." She managed to mutter in a faint voice. What was she even expecting, of course that she didn't want her. How could she.

The brunette kissed her shortly and fell on the bed beside her. Quinn cracked a smile, trying to pretend she wasn't hurt. It must have worked since Santana heavily sighed and closed her eyes, savoring the moment. They lay for several minutes in complete silence, sensing the aroma of candles in the air, taste on lips and touch on skin.

"I just remembered that I've wanted to sing to you." Quinn turned her head to look at her curiously. "You wrote for me so I should sing for you. How else can I express my appreciation?"

The blonde was on the point of answering when she felt a finger against her lips. Santana snuggled up to her and sang slower version of 'Just the Way You Are' right into her ear. Her calm voice and affectionate gesture moved Quinn deeply and made her forget all worries for the rest of the night. Santana might not desire her, nonetheless, she was hers.

________________________________________

Time flew fast and early spring came with sunny skies, soft breeze, and blooming flowers. They were constantly busy – with glee, with matches, with each other. When Santana was spending majority of her free time on various pitches within and outside the state, Quinn was working hard as well. She severely reduced eating, limiting herself only to basic breakfast and partial dinner at home. Whenever it was possible, she attended the local gym to work out for an hour minimum until she was drained of all energy. First weeks were unsatisfactory and with every passing day she pushed herself more and more to lose at least those several pounds. She stopped weighing and looking in the mirror since lack of effects was upsetting.

They didn't go further than their Valentine's night, yet it started to happen more often. Santana was exceptionally intense when she told her that about winning the writing competition, still, every time when temperature rose between them the brunette slowed down. Quinn didn't know whether to be grateful or bothered. Usually, she was both.

School was probably the most difficult time of a day. When her friends constantly ate during long break various meals, she was stuck with water, yoghurt, and occasional apple. Lying wasn't her specialty and she started to wonder for how much longer they would accept her evading answers. Some time later she noticed their doubtful glances while she continued pretending that she wasn't hungry and felt 'fine'.

Her stroke of fortune ended when Rachel approached her after another faked lunch, looking very troubled. Quinn immediately picked up her unusual mood, but tried to play dumb.

"Hey Rach, what's up?" She casually asked, walking to her locker for needed notes.

"Everything's good, thank you. What about you?" Her brown eyes turned vigilant, waiting for an answer. 

The blonde's face remained impassive, despite Rachel's unnatural reply. She should have started talking excitedly about her day and recent events or at least mentioned Finn with whom she had difficult relationship.

"Same. I'm strangely looking forward to Regionals, you know? Last classes were pretty good, we sound way better than we used to. Maybe it won't be a tragedy." She knew that Rachel wouldn't miss an opportunity to discuss planned performance. Well, she came to a hasty conclusion.

"It won't. I wanted to speak with you about something else, though."

"Okay. What's wrong?" Quinn opened her locker, avoiding her serious gaze.

"I couldn't help noticing that you recently neglected your health in terms of eating. I'm not the only one who did, in fact. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just decided to change a little my diet, lose unnecessary weight. I assure you that everything is alright."

"I can see that it's not. You barely eat anymore, not to mention how weak you look these days." 

She felt weak. She felt extremely weak, but there always must be quid pro quo.

"That's nonsense. I do eat regularly, especially at home. I've only reduced the amount, it's advised." 

Deep wrinkle formed between Rachel's eyebrows. "I'm not blind, Lucy. You're practically starving yourself, I'm really worried about you."

"Don't be. I'm feeling great and there is absolutely nothing to be worried about. It's only temporary anyway, until I look better." Quinn faced her with persuasive expression, but she didn't fool her.

"You don't look better, that's the point!" Her voice raised before she composed herself. "Listen, I was there. I also wanted to 'look better', 'change my diet'. I know what you're doing and it's not healthy. Trust me, I've been through it all. You're only hurting yourself, nothing good will come out of this. Please, stop it." She was so sincere that Quinn almost took her advice. Almost.

"You exaggerate, Rachel. I told you that I'm perfectly fine. I'm not starving myself, you got it all wrong. I appreciate your concern, but it's unnecessary." The brunette's face fell. "I have to go now, Mrs. Nowak doesn't tolerate being late."

She looked at her defeated expression one last time and quickly walked away to avoid longer conversation. Rachel's words rang in her head, but she chased them away, reminding herself why she wanted to change her appearance in the first place. Why it was important. Recently she got another reason to strive.

As usual on Tuesday afternoons she practiced dancing with Santana, although they rather fooled around or rehearsed glee choreographies than actually learnt anything new. Quinn loved that hour spent in each other's arms, only them and music in the room. It was their little getaway from reality. Sometimes they didn't stop laughing for a minute, sometimes they swayed from side to side in silence. Despite her shortish height, Santana preferred keeping her hands around her waist, which caused small arguments between them.

"Maybe we should return to the standard position." Quinn suggested, observing their slightly strange pose. "When you hold me like that, I don't really know what to do with my hands."

"You can place them wherever you like. **Wherever.** " She gave her devious smirk and although the blonde got used to her jokes, her cheeks turned pink.

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

Santana rested her head for a moment in the crook of her neck before she looked into her eye with unreadable expression.

"Hey, how do you ask someone to prom?" 

Quinn narrowed her eyes at her unexpected question, instantly getting nervous. 

"I don't know… you just do, I guess." She didn't want to ask why. The brunette furrowed her brow in concentration.

"Okay." Her features softened and soft smile curved her lips. "Will you go to prom with me?"

Quinn burst out into laughter, shaking from relief. She punched her several times only to see her grinning from ear to ear.

"Seriously Q, what did you expect? That I wanted your advice to ask someone else out? I can't believe that you still think that I'd choose another person over you. What a ridiculous idea."

"Sorry, you just caught me off guard. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Clearly."

"I… I wasn't sure that I'd even go for my senior prom. Not to mention this one." She confessed with thoughtfulness.

"So was I. But now that I actually have someone to go with… you didn't answer my question, by the way." Santana tilted curiously her head.

"Yes, I will go with you. I'd love to." 

There was still quite some time until the school event. She knew that she had to look perfect by then.

Rachel was wrong. Many good things would come out of her determination if she managed to persevere in her efforts. And Santana was worth all of it.

________________________________________

Since most of the 'Panthers' games took place outside the town, Quinn was excited to finally support her girlfriend during the local match on one April Sunday. Weather was nice enough to go with entire family – she, her parents, and Santana's. It was quite a happy sight to them bonding, especially her mother who surprisingly offered to have dinner together at their place after the game. Perhaps things would really work out between all of them.

"Coach will be so pleased that you came. Before every game she tells me to bring you, you're like a lucky charm or something." Santana joked when they met in front of the locker room.

There must have been something in it, because Lima team won spectacularly 5:2. Quinn was proud and abashed at the same time when the brunette each of her three goals dedicated to her. Everyone left the stadium in animated moods, even her parents seemed to be affected by sports energy.

"That was really something. I'm not into soccer much, but I had lots of fun. Great work." Quinn's father patted Santana's back after the girls exchanged a hug since it was awkward to kiss in front of their families.

"Uhm, t-thank you, Mr. Fabray." The blonde giggled to herself seeing her reaction, Santana was still nervous around him. She probably remembered too well the speech he gave her.

They spent pleasant afternoon together, engrossed in conversations. It was really a miracle that they got along with each other so easily. Quinn noticed that her mother genuinely liked Puerto Rican couple which gave her hope that in the near future she would fully accept her relationship.

Santana herself was trying to get into the woman's good graces and helped her with dishes when rest of them sat down in common room to continue chatting over tea. Quinn excused herself to go the bathroom and on her way back she couldn't avoid overhearing conversation coming from the kitchen.

_"– is not about you, Santana. It's about yours and her life. I'm sure you're aware how… difficult it's going to be for both of you if you decide to pursue this relationship in future."_ Her mother's voice was soft, but troubled. Quinn took cover behind the wall and listened to their discussion with interest.

_"I know and I can't deny that I was… am kinda worried about it. Yet it will never change the way I feel about her and hopefully the way she feels about me. We didn't decide anything, it just happened."_

_"But it's serious to you?"_ The woman asked as she demanded positive answer. Quinn was surprised by her protectiveness, she could see in her mind's eye her stern face. Santana remained resolute.

_"Very. I wouldn't dare to play on her emotions. I'm in it for the long haul."_

The blonde smiled to herself on hearing her reply.

_"Then you know that life starts after high school. How do you imagine everything when you will have to face the real world?"_

_"To be honest… I don't know yet. I don't have my entire life figured out. I know one thing, though – I care about your daughter more than anything and some petty issues won't stand in my way to be with her. It might be naïve of me to speak like that when I haven't experienced those problems so far, but that's what my heart says. And I can't fight against it."_

There was a moment of silence interrupted by the sound of boiling water in a kettle. Quinn heard the footsteps and was ready to take off when Santana spoke again.

_"She agreed when I asked her to go to prom with me."_ Her alto trailed off. _"We both want you to be okay with this… she loves you very much, you know? Perhaps she doesn't show it, but she really needs your acceptance. I need it too."_

_"You have my acceptance. My concern wouldn't make a difference anyway, I can see how much she's taken with you. All I want is for her is to have a happy, free from harm life. But most importantly, I have to respect her choices, voluntary or not."_

_"Thank you."_ Quinn could make out a smile in her voice. _"I'm certain that it would mean a lot to her if she heard it directly from you."_

_"And I'm certain that they will soon call for a search party. Would you be kind enough to give me a hand with those cups?"_

The blonde quietly sneaked off to another room. When Santana came to sit by her side, she had to restrain herself from kissing her senseless. For everything.


	14. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See warning in the previous chapter.  
> Plus, what's happening later is really cheesy and I know that okay? Sorry. I was in the mood.

________________________________________

Quinn felt awful. Keeping up appearances became difficult as hell when her own body started betraying her. Fair skin didn't fully cover paleness of her face, glasses couldn't hide dullness of her eyes. She suffered from random headaches and nauseas. Her parents began asking whether she was ill, but besides the weak state which she tried to disguise, there were no other symptoms. More and more time she spent outdoors, burning that little amount of calories she allowed herself to consume.

Unfortunately, sports didn't get easier. She expected to be more fit, yet every effort wore her out after less than half an hour. Sometimes she had to drop everything because she was on the edge of fainting. Although Quinn was aware that her new lifestyle was dangerous, she kept telling herself that it was only temporary. And totally worth it.

It was early May when exhaustion finally reared its ugly head. She and Mercedes were playing dodge ball during PE and all running around made her feel dizzy. Quinn's mind suddenly hazed and she stumbled a little, losing her balance. With intention to clear her head, she bent forward and took deep breaths, but it didn't help. Everything was blurry. Mercedes ran up to her, her voice sounded distant.

"Hey, are you okay?" She stood in front of her, examining her face. Quinn tried to focus.

"Uhm, y-yes… I just… need a break, that's all." Even talking was difficult. The dark-skinned girl pinched her eyebrows in worry.

"Gurl, you seem to be on your deathbed."

"It's nothing, really." Quinn couldn't make out her surroundings, she closed her eyes to calm herself.

"Is everything alright here?" Mrs. Sanchez, their PE teacher, was a young but extremely nice brunette with tan skin and angular, tall figure. She approached them and studied Quinn with concern in her blue eyes. "Miss Fabray, are you hurt?"

"No. I felt woozy back then, it's gonna pass in a minute."

"I don't think so. You look like you're about to faint. Can you walk?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Quinn wasn't able to shake off her sickness, it never was that strong. The teacher frowned and turned towards Mercedes.

"Miss Jones, please take her to the nurse, would you?" 

She just nodded her head and embraced gently Quinn's waist to support her frail body. The blonde let out a whine in protest.

"It's completely unnecessary, I'm not sick or anything, just tired."

"Yeah, you have been that way for weeks. This needs to stop right now."

They left the gym hall and headed slowly through empty corridors to the nurse's office located on east wing. Quinn silently cursed her lack of stamina, medical examination was the last thing she needed. Mercedes was strangely quiet. She knocked on the white door with Mrs. Thompson's name on it and low voice ordered them to come in.

The school nurse looked up at them from desk. She was a black woman in her forties with perfectly arranged bun and small, stern features. Her white outfit was spotless like usual, giving her an aura of discipline. Despite utterly different appearance, Quinn couldn't help but to compare her to a certain fictional nurse from one of the books she recently read.

"What is it this time? Don't tell me you're another victim of pork stew. This week is nuts, I got several kids here, such a mess… if you feel like vomiting, please warn me earlier." 

Girls winced.

"Uh, my friend almost blacked out when we were playing." 

The blonde rolled her eyes, but refrained from saying that she was nowhere close to losing consciousness.

"I see. Okay, please lay down." The woman pointed at the bed on her right side and stood up to gather her equipment. Mercedes helped Quinn to relax.

Mrs. Thompson began asking her basic questions while examining her heartbeat and blood pressure. She whistled at the results.

"Terribly low pressure, no wonder why you look like a ghost. Did you eat breakfast?" 

Quinn hesitantly met her eyes. "Yes. I don't feel that bad, actually, I'm better now."

"Don't believe her." Mercedes cut in on her and they exchanged glares. The woman sighed.

"You're one of them, huh? I can tell for sure that you feel sick." She turned towards the brunette. "Could you bring her something to eat and drink from the canteen?"

Quinn angrily shook her head, ignoring their disapproving looks. When Mercedes left, the nurse sat on the chair and stared at her with serious expression.

"During my many years of experience I've had dozens cases like yours. It is very upsetting to know that nothing has changed." She paused, watching her semiconscious eyes. "Your body is not a playground and eating disorder is not a joke. You got lucky, but who knows where will you end up next time? I really hope that you will take care of yourself now, miss."

Quinn remained silent, considering her words. Perhaps she went too far, but absence of effects only pushed her further. Nevertheless, she should have watched her health more carefully. The thought of landing in a hospital gave her shivers. The nurse coughed a few times.

"Listen, you could probably use some counseling. Mrs. Pillsbury is a very nice lady, I'm sure that she'll do everything in her power to help you. Don't hesitate to visit her from time to time, hmm? Her office is down this hall, to the right. You won't miss it."

Quinn nodded briefly under the woman's strict gaze. Mercedes returned with a bottle of orange juice and several sandwiches which she shoved into her hands. Without complaining she ate half of them because her stomach wouldn't handle sudden surfeit. She could instantly feel relief.

"Alright, I think that you need to take it easy for the rest of the day. Call your parents to pick you up though – no driving." 

Pure horror transformed Quinn's not-calm-anymore face. "Please no! They will totally freak out if they know. I can't tell them… just let me finish classes and then someone could give me a lift."

She had reasons to keep her incident hidden. Her parents happened to be overly protective and whenever she was ill they were worried sick, no matter if it was only a bleeding nose or flu. Once she didn't leave house for entire week because of stupid cough. If they knew of her condition they would most likely call whole medical crew and set up a therapy. Nope, not going to happen.

"Fine, but you're not staying here. Find a friend to get you safely home." The nurse gave Mercedes an obvious look.

"Sorry, I can't. I have a test in an hour, can't miss it. I'm gonna text our peeps, someone has to finish earlier today." 

Quinn again widened her eyes with panic. "Don't text Santana. Please. I don't want her to get involved in this, she will… I don't even know how she will react." Disappointed? Angry? Upset?

Mrs. Thompson heavily sighed and muttered something under her breath that sounded like 'kids'. Mercedes was furiously typing on her phone before she said she had to gather her things till the break. When Quinn asked who would come she replied vaguely and took off, wishing her getting well. She looked guilty.

The blonde patiently rested, sipping the juice and waiting for the bell. Not five minutes passed since it rang and the door opened. Santana wore baggy grey pants and tight 'Panthers' tank top, holding their bags in her hands. She dropped them on the floor and with a few quick steps reduced the distance between them to cup her face. Quinn didn't know whether to be happy to see her beautiful girlfriend or get nervous. Santana kissed her forehead and buried face in her light hair.

"How are you feeling?" There was no hint of annoyance in her smooth voice. Their eyes studied each other.

"Better, dizziness is over. What are you doing here, don't you have classes?"

"No, just finished. I have training later, but it can wait." Quinn opened her mouth, but she carried on. "Mercedes got your stuff, we can go now if you're ready."

The nurse gave her last advice and they left the office to stop by the bathroom so she could change. Although Santana looked like she wanted to help her, she respected her privacy. Apparently she realized how Quinn felt about her appearance, which was shameful enough. The blonde was already upset by unavoidable conversation, despite the fact that Santana was nothing but affectionate towards her. Maybe it was the silence between them which made her troubled.

They reached her car and Quinn passed the other girl keys with no objection. She felt better when Santana gave her a sweet smile and opened the door. When they didn't stop at her house's driveway, she questioningly looked in her direction.

"I don't think that you want to bump into your parents and explain everything, am I wrong?" The brunette asked, and she shook her head. "My folks are still at work, you can stay at my place for a while and rest. I don't want to hear any complaining."

Quinn politely kept her mouth shut and soon they entered Lopez's cozy house filled with pine scent. Coming there was always soothing, it felt like having a second home. She loved its positive aura and good energy, she could definitely use it in that moment. Santana left their things near the staircase and grabbed a big bottle of ice-tea before heading for the common room. They sat down on the sofa and Quinn awkwardly tried to keep some space between them which wasn't missed by Santana. She looked at her with pained expression.

"Don't do that, Q. Please don't shut me out." Her voice solely broke her heart. She didn't know how to answer. "I know everything."

"Are y-you angry?" Quinn's lips quivered while she raised fearfully her eyes. Santana moved closer to hold her hands.

"With myself. So many guys noticed what was going on, but not me. Some girlfriend I am." She huffed, staring down at their fingers. "When I'm with you I lose touch with reality. Everything becomes insignificant. That's why I failed to notice your suffering. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

Quinn was at a loss for words. The last thing she expected was Santana blaming herself for her state. That idea absolutely ridiculous, which she wanted to express, when the dark-haired girl abruptly looked her in the eye.

"I'm an asshole, but on the other hand… God, today you scared the crap outta me, Quinn. I really need to know what you were thinking. Help me understand."

She bit her lip, wondering what to say. Santana's sorrowful face broke all of her defenses. If there was a person she could tell anything, it was beyond any doubt her. But coming clean was hard, especially with dear people. Quinn took a deep breath and averted her gaze in humiliation.

"I thought that if I looked better, if I was thinner, I'd be attractive… that you'd want me." She muttered, glancing briefly at her stunned expression.

"Are you serious?" Her voice was critical and Quinn once more couldn't find courage to look at her. She felt Santana's fingers on her chin, gently turning her head towards her. "I do want you, Lucy. I'm insanely attracted to you. If I was a guy, I'd have a boner every time I saw you. No kidding." One-sided smirk brightened her face. Quinn knitted brows with confusion.

"But… then why…"

"I want you, but above all I respect you. I didn't want to jump your bones at the first opportunity. I mean… I did, but I'm not like that and you probably wouldn't want it either." She squeezed her hands. "We're young, we have time. Don't you dare thinking for a second that I don't want you."

"I only wanted to look pretty for you." The blonde replied, blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Pretty? You. Are. Beautiful. I've said it before and I'll say million times again if needed – for me, you're perfect the way you are. Don't you believe me?" Santana searched her eyes and Quinn quickly shook her head.

"No, it's not that. When I look in the mirror, I can't find a single, tiny reason why you'd think that."

"Then perhaps you need to change your glasses." She smiled before her eyes hungrily slid over Quinn's frame, making her heart race. "This…" Her dainty finger travelled down her chest in a wickedly slow manner. "And this…" It continued moving down her stomach, hips, and thighs to stop at her knee. "All of this is sexy. Incredibly sexy. My entire body says so."

"D-does it?" Her breath hitched seeing Santana's intense stare.

"Hell yeah. All the time."

"Even now?"

"Especially now… damn, how can't you see that your every touch makes me go insane? You make me go insane. I have to constantly control myself around you and you don't even wear anything revealing. Which is a blessing and a curse." Santana leant forward, intoxicating her with the delicate smell of perfume. "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you, babe?"

"No…" She let out barely audible sound.

The brunette shifted closer and began whispering into her ear in a raspy alto. Her extremely sensual words and hot breath which tickled her skin was quite an effective combination. Quinn bit hard on her lower lip, feeling scarlet on her face and pleasant tingling in all right places. Santana's vivid talk was easily working her up, at least her hands didn't wander. She would be sent over the edge for sure if they did.

"- And that's only a small sample of my thoughts whenever you kiss me. Now you know how powerful is the effect you have on me."

Quinn remained speechless, trying to shake out of distraction. Santana's predatory smile turned loving and she brushed a loose strand of her blond hair behind the ear. She suddenly sighed deeply, gaining her attention.

"Promise me you will stop torturing yourself."

"I will try."

"That's not enough. You have to be good to yourself, Q. Promise me." Her eyes were demanding, and Quinn's arms fell in defeat.

"I promise."

On hearing her answer Santana instantly enlivened. "Alright then!" She clasped her hands together. "Today we have resting and eating day, milady. And although cooking is not on my list of talents, I'm gonna prepare you something."

"But –"

"Huh-uh. No complaining, remember? Don't worry, only light stuff in small amount. Baby steps."

Quinn couldn't contain a smile when Santana took her hand and pulled her right into her arms.

________________________________________

She was carefully recovering with every day and returning to her old habits. Well, it wasn't like she had anything to say in that matter. Santana cleverly threatened to tell everything her parents and Quinn had no choice but to do what she said. Her girlfriend made sure that she fully satisfied her hunger, although she could choose what she wanted to have. When she returned home, Santana always called to remind her about regular meals. As much as she was tempted to skip dinner, she didn't want to break her promise or fail both of them. With time it was getting easier, considering how much Santana was supporting her. Even shortened time of workouts didn't bother her anymore. She had only thirty minutes every day on running track, but the brunette was always with her to keep her feet on the ground and stay positive. Quinn didn't know what she would have done without her. In addition she visited from time to time Mrs. Pillsbury to talk with someone who could provide objective point of view. It worked better than she had assumed.

School kept her busy as well. Incoming summer meant exams fever and battle for good grades, something which was her cup of tea. Santana made jokes about her unexplained need to have straight A's, but studied together with her. It usually ended in heated make-out session because they couldn't keep hands off each other for long. Since their conversation it was happening more often, Santana loosened up and stopped restraining herself so much. Quinn didn't complain.

Glee club was pure madness. When everybody agreed on selected songs, they practiced them over and over again until they ceased to be hard and started to be boring. Despite Rachel's frequent protests, Mr. Shuester insisted on having no single soloist. First song was divided into duet parts, the second between girls and boys, and the third was a group one. Adding to it completely different sets of choreography – they had more than enough work.

Preparations for the prom were in full swing. Juniors and seniors began their campaigns for king and queen, corridors got completely covered with colorful posters and catchy slogans. Students were already excited about the night while teachers seemed to be anything but thrilled.

After talking with her sister about the big event (for over ten minutes Frances was rambling about how sorry she was for not being able to make it) Quinn realized with panic that she still didn't have any dress. She wanted to surprise Santana, so going shopping with friends wasn't an option. To her great surprise, her mother was the first to suggest they get her something nice to wear. They spent several hours in the biggest town mall looking around for a proper dress when Quinn finally spotted one on the display. It was knee-length, made of silky, light material in a beautiful sky-blue color with wide square neckline and satin straps intersecting on the back. She immediately went to the fitting room and it turned out that her usual size was slightly too big. Her mother had a surprised look on her face, but returned with requested smaller size without asking any questions. Quinn smiled at her reflection in the mirror, it fit perfectly. The dress hugged nicely her chest and stomach and from the waist down hung freely around her legs. She demonstrated it to her mother who agreed with her choice. Perhaps she wouldn't look like a saddle on a sow for once.

________________________________________

They made plans for the night a few days earlier. Santana demanded to drive, explaining that she needed an excuse to avoid alcohol. She was supposed to arrive around seven and Quinn was checking the time every five minutes. When there was over an hour left, she began getting ready – took quick but thorough shower and washed her hair to tie it elegantly up, leaving only a couple of loose curls. She smoothed her delicate dress and found a matching set of simple jewelry. Shoes were a hard choice and although she hated any kind of heels, she decided to wear a white pair of formal dress shoes which added extra two inches to her height.

Since her glasses really stood out and spoilt the final effect, she put on disposable contact lenses she had been keeping for a rainy day. Despite the fact that Quinn was never a fan of makeup, she emphasized her unique eyes with eyeliner and applied soft lipstick. She contemplated getting some color on her ivory cheeks, but she would probably blush the entire time anyway. The last thing left was her usual favorite perfume. Having grabbed a small purse and pin flower for Santana, she went downstairs to wait for her date. Her parents' eyes almost popped out of their heads at her sight and she was overflown with compliments. When she was drinking water to calm her nerves, the bell rang and she almost dropped the glass. In a flash she appeared in front of the door and shooed away the nosy adults to greet her girlfriend.

Santana's smile fell right along with her jaw. Quinn was openly staring with the same expression as hers, taking in her appearance. The brunette's outfit was a combination of feminine and masculine style – she wore a black floaty skirt, perhaps a dress, a little bit shorter than her own and white tight suit with matching bowtie and polished saddle shoes. Her hair in front was slicked back and clipped, the rest was cascading in waves. Only her thick eyelashes wore a trace of makeup, making her eyes more stunning than ever. Overall… _hot damn._

Quinn shook out of gawking with crimson cheeks to look at her still dumbstruck face. Santana slowly met her gaze but remained speechless, which brought a shy smile on her lips.

"Hello, San. You look lovely, to put it lightly."

"Quinn… you…" Her faint voice trailed off and she silently swallowed. "You're the most beautiful being in this whole universe." She whispered with admiration in her wide, glimmering eyes. The blonde lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Thank you."

"Give me a second, I need to congratulate your parents on making a masterpiece." Santana blurted out and was ready to cross the threshold when Quinn swiftly caught her hand.

"Are you crazy?" She gave her questioning look which turned into a smile as she noticed her lopsided grin.

"Yeah. I'm crazy for you." Santana leant forward like she wanted to kiss her, yet her lips didn't reach hers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "So crazy."

Her breathy tone caused funny feeling in her abdomen and she realized that it was no time or place for getting touchy-feely, despite how much she wanted to. She wordlessly took the blue flower and pinned it on her short tuxedo. Santana chuckled.

"We match." She showed her a pretty white floral band and slipped it on her left wrist. Her fingers slid down into her hand to give her a gentle squeeze. "You ready?"

Quinn nodded her head before shouting goodbye to her parents who in all probability were hovering around and eavesdropping. Seeing that the evening was pleasantly warm, she didn't bring any jacket. Absolute giddiness overwhelmed her when she got into the car and watched Santana closing the door. She was going to prom. With a date. With her girlfriend. All of it made her head spin.

"What?" She asked, feeling a pair of dark eyes glancing constantly in her direction.

"Nothing. You should get used to my staring cause tonight I'm not taking my eyes off you for a second." 

Quinn licked her lips with a crooked smile. That girl would be the end of her.

"As cute as it is, you better watch the road. You might crash and die from looking at me."

"What a sweet death that would be." Santana breathed out, clutching at her heart in a theatrical manner. The blonde narrowed her eyes.

"Were you the one who snitched my Shakespearian anthology?"

"Yep. What can I say, your dorkiness is rubbing off on me."

Quinn shook her head with a grin splitting her face. They pulled into the illuminated parking lot and maneuvered through rows of cars and crowds of people heading for school. Santana took her hand and together they entered the building in search of their friends. On their way to the gym hall they met Tina and Mike who looked amazing in matching green outfits, caught a glimpse of Sam and Puck engrossed in conversation, and ran into Kurt who brought a date.

Andrew was the freshman that Kurt mentioned several times, but never admitted of seeing. He was a slim, short boy with auburn, curly hair and olive complexion. There was something cute about his heart-shaped face, thanks to the small nose and gentle features. His brownish eyes looked at them intelligently from behind the light glasses. He seemed to be a quiet kind of person. They told them a sweet story how they had met in the library two months earlier and became friends. Kurt confessed that girls' open relationship gave him courage to ask him out and Andrew had nothing against it. He didn't explain his sexuality and they didn't ask. They looked good together and Quinn was happy to see Kurt smiling. The boys wished them fun night and disappeared around the corner.

"That Andy guy is really nice." Santana declared, leading her towards muffled music.

"He is. I'm so glad that Kurt found someone, he has always felt so insecure about himself. Perhaps he won't be anymore."

"Sounds a lot like somebody I know." She kissed her knuckles with a smile. "You think you could follow his steps?"

Quinn looked into her emotion-filled eyes and knew the answer right away. As long as Santana was by her side, nothing felt impossible. She wasn't quite there yet, but in time…

"I already do."

"You have no idea how happy I'm to hear that."

They reached the ballroom and gasped, noticing how much the place had changed. The chosen theme was 'fairy tales' and indeed everything looked magical. Colorful lights were hung across the walls, illuminating faintly the artificial ivies which climbed the wooden gym ladders. There was an actual mist floating near the ground and someone was blowing bubbles into the air. They beautifully reflected the light while flying through the hall before turning into nothingness. The scene was fully prepared for the band although music was played by the DJ. Students bustled around the long table with snacks and drinks standing by the both sides of the room. The dance hadn't started yet and there was already not much space left.

"I think that's Brittany!" Santana yelled, pointing at the girl who stood opposite them.

"Let's go say hi."

They pushed through people occupying the dance floor to greet her. The blonde was chatting with some boy who turned out to be Keenan. Everyone eyed each other with surprise.

"Wow, you look fantastic!" He exclaimed, checking her out in a normal kind of way.

"Yeah, your dress is so pretty! Both of you look awesome." Brittany cheerfully added.

"Thanks, guys. You look wonderful too."

That was the plain truth. The tall blonde wore strapless thigh-length dress in a shade of creamy pink with a pair of stilettos in the same color. Her curls was elegantly clipped and swept on the side. Keenan appeared to be older, he was dressed up in a classic tuxedo with a pink bowtie and his hair was gelled back. Quinn was sure she had never seen him with such hairdo.

"So, did you two come together?" Santana asked, glancing between the pair.

"Yes. She asked me out." Keenan laughed, shrugging a little.

"One week ago I noticed him sitting near the pitch. He was studying all alone and I felt sad for him so I sat beside and we talked for a while. He seemed so nice but he had no one to go with. Since me and Tim broke up, I suggested we go together." She grinned and Quinn discreetly glanced at her girlfriend. Santana gave her a look saying that it was completely normal for Brittany to pull off such things.

"It's great that you didn't go alone. Now we can all party together."

They talked and laughed when more people were gathering around them. A couple of familiar faces flashed into their view before disappearing again in the crowd. After quick speech given by the headmaster and the president of student government, party lights were switched on and loud music filled the room.

"YEAH, LET'S DANCE!" Brittany screamed with excitement and Quinn only managed to giggle as she caught Santana's terrified face before the blonde pulled them on the dance floor.

For over half an hour they were dancing like crazy to the fast, catchy tunes. At first Santana looked completely out of place but with Quinn's help she got into the swim of things and enjoyed the fun. When another energetic song began to play, they left Brittany and Keenan (he surprisingly turned out to be a party animal) to catch some breath. Santana poured them punch.

"I'll be right back, okay? Gotta talk with someone." She pecked her cheek and vanished among dancing mass of people.

Quinn entertained herself with a small talk with one of her classmates until Santana appeared again by her side. There was a glint in her eye and a mysterious half-smile curved her lips. The blonde tilted her head in a question when slow notes reached their ears. 

Santana gracefully extended her hand. "May I have this dance?" 

They exchanged smiles and Quinn followed her across the room, near the scene.

With one hand in hers and the other on her waist, she caught the rhythm and moved lazily to the sound of a guitar. Santana leant against her arm, laying her chin on her shoulder. They silently swayed for a minute or two before the brunette raised her head to look into her eyes.

"I waited so long for this moment. You know, the main reason why I agreed on our little deal was that I wanted to dance with you one day. And this day has come." She nuzzled gently her neck and let out a sigh. "It was worth the wait."

"You are the sweetest." Quinn pulled slightly back to study dancing shadows on her face. "I can't believe that we're here together. Everything is perfect, it's better than anything I've ever dreamt of. Thank you for tonight, San. I can't express how happy I am right now."

"Not happier than me. And don't thank me yet, night is still young. It will only get better… I hope."

Quinn couldn't imagine how it would possibly get better, but smiled widely, trusting her words. Music faded down and everyone turned their heads in the DJ's direction. The tall brunet stood up, reaching for the microphone.

"One… Two… Do ya hear me loud and clear?" He tapped the device and echoing noise made students cringe. "Okay, it seems to be working. So, you all know me, I'm Greg – just to remind you, and tonight I'm your music guy. Unfortunately, the band that was hired won't be joining us, idiots got stuck in another state. That means no live music, unless some of you are willing to take away the scene. Be my guest, I love break time." There were joyous squeals and the girls exchanged a look, knowing that it were the glee people.

"Anyways, if you want me to play a particular song, I've got a list over here where you can write down your requests." He waved a piece of paper and immediately agitated whispers filled the air. "Not so fast, lovelies. I don't wanna any crowds around my junk, pun intended, and there are limits! Don't even think of giving me dozen songs. And no shitty stuff please."

"Uhm… that was good news, now some bad news. Your music gotta wait anyhow. I was supposed to start this party up with some sick beats, but I was kinda bought off by one Santana Lopez. That girl is not someone you would like to mess with so this hour belongs to her. Sorry, folks."

Quinn's wide eyes settled on Santana who shrugged with a grin. Some people grunted whinily, but when the first piano notes of 'A Thousand Years' rang, everyone calmed down and paired up to enjoy the song with their dates. The brunette encircled her neck, her fingertips exploring the skin of her nape.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked, trying not to get lost in her warmhearted gaze.

"I wished to make this night special to you. In the beginning I thought about singing, and although I want damn everyone to know I'm yours, I knew that creating a scene could make you feel uncomfortable. So I made Greg my little bitch instead." She chuckled, and the blonde shook her head.

"You're impossible. What did you do, exactly?"

"He is a collector. Let's just say that I came into possession of something that he really wanted to have and used it to make a deal."

"Well, I certainly appreciate the gesture. It's so nice of you."

"Everything for you." Santana breathed out, and Quinn captured her lips in a brief, gentle kiss.

It was utter magic. The hall was full of people, yet there was no one but them. They leisurely danced in each other's arms, savoring every second of memorable songs that flew through the speakers. One year earlier such scenario hadn't even crossed Quinn's mind. But there she was, embracing the girl that her entire being was craving for so long. For so long Santana was just an untouchable pipe dream, nothing more than a recurring thought and a flutter of the heart. Nothing more than a silent sigh and a discreet glance. The tables turned in a spectacular way – she was not the same person as the one who was picking up dropped books on that autumn day in the corridor. Santana was not merely a gorgeous captain of the soccer team who happened to have some classes with her. But then, she was never just 'a gorgeous captain' to her. Quinn had been right to suspect that there was far more to the captivating brunette than met the eye.

They moved back and forth along to the peaceful ballads, not counting the minutes. Santana felt soft and warm against her body. Quinn closed her eyes to let the pleasant fruity scent invade her senses. When 'Lucky Ones' resounded, she rested her forehead against hers, small smile curling her lips. There were no words to describe all happiness inside her, all love. Love... That was it. Since she was feeling it constantly, she completely forgot to say it out loud. They always acted towards each other in a way that needed no verbal acknowledgment of their feelings. Yet all of a sudden she felt an urge to tell her everything.

"San?"

"Hmm?" 

Quinn opened her eyes to see her ebony ones staring back at her, piercing her soul as usual. Her anxiety vanished without a trace. Everything around was forgotten.

"I was just thinking… about us. It seems that it was just yesterday when we met but at the same time I have a feeling that I've known you for centuries."

"I know what you mean." She replied in a low voice. "Honestly, I can't remember the life before you. The sole thought of you not being in it makes me breathless. Call me foolish, call me pathetic, but that's the truth. You've become an integral part of me."

"You're not foolish. I feel the same. It's like my heart was intertwined with yours, I always carry you with me. I couldn't explain this…" Quinn broke off, searching for a proper word. Her hands unconsciously tightened around Santana's body.

"Pull."

"Yes, pull. I couldn't explain why I've been drawn to you since I laid my eyes on you. Now I can, though. It's because… I'm in love with you. Probably for much longer than I've known."

Santana's face transformed remarkably in front of her. If Quinn ever thought she had seen her happy, it was nothing compared to her state in that moment. She sent her an ear-splitting smile, her arms narrowing around her neck, bringing them closer. The look in her eyes was utterly disarming. The blonde didn't need to hear her saying those words back. She did it without making a sound.

"I'm in love with you too, Lucy." It was definitely the most magnificent sentence that fell from her lips. Quinn was in heaven. "So much and for so long that I don't remember the exact second I fell for you. What I know, though, is that I realized it months ago. Yeah, months." She admitted with a shy expression, seeing her astonishment.

"I had no idea."

"I wanted to tell you every second we were together. Whenever we met, parted, sang, chatted, danced, walked. Whenever you smiled. Yet I'm not that daring as I pretend to be. Not when it comes to you, at least. Perhaps it's hard to believe, but I was afraid and nervous. Like hell." They exchanged dimpled smiles.

"No, it's not. I understand it more than I'd like to. Too many times I pushed my feelings away in fear. I denied myself thinking about them, acting on them. Having taken into consideration all consequences and doubts… I was so afraid of giving in." Quinn sadly whispered, watching the sparkles in Santana's tender eyes.

"You're not afraid anymore?"

"No. Nothing makes me feel safer than to be loved by you." 

World could be a harsh, unforgiving place, but she was ready to face everything thrown her way, wearing their love like an armor. Quinn read once somewhere that being deeply loved by someone gave strength, while loving someone deeply gave courage. Experiencing the truth of those words was the best thing that happened to her. 

"I don't know the future or what life has in store for us. But it doesn't matter. They say that happiness is the key to life. If so, you are my key."

Santana beamed at her before brushing her lips against hers. Quinn gladly welcomed her kiss and for several long seconds they were lost in each other's taste.

"And you're mine." The brunette murmured into her mouth, making her smile. 

Their carried on, oblivious to music and dancing pairs around them. She applied more pressure and Santana immediately grasped her intention. Her tongue found hers and moved so skillfully that a couple of moans resonated in Quinn's throat. She must have been doing something right because Santana hummed against her lips with appreciation. 

"This is so much easier without your glasses in my way."

She giggled in response and playfully caught her bottom lip between her teeth, earning another delighted sigh. They shamelessly made out in the middle of the gym hall, pulling apart only to catch their breaths. Constant preoccupation with each other made them lose track of time. Swaying in the same position became uncomfortable, but none of them suggested taking a walk.  
Suddenly someone next to them coughed in a deliberate manner. They ignored the noise, hoping that the person would get a hint, but they coughed again, louder than previously. Quinn was enjoying herself far too much to care, so she reluctantly removed her hand from Santana's back to shoo the interloper away. Familiar laughter reached her ears.

"Really, guys? Can't you stop liplocking even for a second?" The brunette let out a groan, hearing Mercedes's humorous question. The realization that they acted so intimately in public made Quinn blush.

"I hope there is a seriously good reason why we're being interrupted." Santana gave her a stern look, but her voice carried a hint of amusement.

"We have a situation down there. But let me say something first. Girls… you look superb!" She glanced between their outfits with unconcealed awe.

They complimented her back, taking in her own dress. It was highly fashionable, long and adorned with sequins, in a deep shade of violet. Her black hair was tied up, exposing beautiful necklace.

"What was that urgent matter? I want to get it over with and return to important stuff like kissing my girl." 

Quinn hid her flushed face behind Santana's back, nudging her a little.

"Oh, I know you do. The thing is that we are kinda bored and guys insist on singing. But Greg, or whatever his name was, refuses to quit playing your lovesick music."

"Hey, these are awesome songs!"

"Yeah, but we'd like to party, you know what I mean? Just for an hour. Pretty please?" Mercedes pouted pleadingly at Santana and Quinn added her smile. The brunette rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I will make sure you can take the scene."

She kept her word and they met up with the rest of their friends. Quinn felt flattered by all praising words she received while Santana looked smug as if she won the lottery. They argued for a while about what to sing and ultimately started with a boyband song that Kurt came up with. It got people going and soon everybody danced and sang along with them. Even the girls showed up on the stage to do a couple of numbers. The air buzzed with good energy.

Around ten o'clock prom king and queen were announced. Santana's friend from the team won, Amy was a popular junior and great girl, so it was a fair decision. Quinn knew nothing of the guy who was declared the king besides the fact that he was a senior who won the state math contest.

The party went on, but after another two hours of wild fun people began to leave. Only a few couples remained on the dancefloor, moving to the subtle rhythm of the ballad sung by Rachel and Finn. Others were scattered around the room, talking in groups or pairs. Quinn again found herself swaying with Santana in her arms. Because of her shorter height, the brunette was leaning against her with face buried in the crook of her neck. She heavily sighed and a pair of chocolate eyes looked up at her.

"Are you okay, love?" Santana's body resonated with her purring alto.

"Yes. I'm just tired. Tired, but extremely satisfied. What a crazy night."

"We can go home. It's pretty late anyway."

"Okaaayyy." She replied with a yawn and Santana let out a chortle.

They strolled through the empty, dimmed hallways, swinging their hands with wide smiles that didn't leave their faces throughout the entire time. Quinn couldn't remember if she had ever been that happy before she met Santana. No, she certainly hadn't.

Fresh, cool air filled their lungs when they left the building. It was quite dark, but thankfully the lights were still illuminating the parking lot. They didn't reach the car when Quinn felt an unpleasant itch in her eye.

"Give me a second, one of the contacts fell out." She took out from the purse a small hand mirror and her glasses which she gave Santana to hold.

"Does it happen often?"

"From time to time. It's one of the reasons why I don't like using them. I'm surprised they lasted for so long." She removed the lenses and reached for her girlfriend's hand, but she pulled away.

"Let me." Santana tucked a lock of blond behind her ear and carefully slipped the framed glasses on her nose. "There. All good." 

Quinn merely managed to smile when someone suddenly yelled.

"Hey, Lopez!" Mark's booming voice made her instantly flinch with fear while Santana scowled.

"What do you want Boyd?" She asked dryly as they faced him. To Quinn's surprise (and relief) he was accompanied by only one boy, the tall blonde that they already had displeasure to know. Both of them wore tuxedos, for the first time they looked like cultured people. Quinn focused with interest on their embarrassed faces. They appeared to be uncomfortable.

"Uhm… me, Sean, and the guys wanted to thank you. For getting us back on the team." He murmured awkwardly, scratching his eyebrow. The blonde's mouth formed a circle before she squinted at Santana.

"And where are these guys?"

"They… they kinda chickened out. They don't want to be nowhere near you." Sean replied, hardly glancing at her, and Quinn was certain she saw a glint of pride in her dark orbs.

"Smart move. Anyway, I didn't do that for you. I did that for the school team."

"Yeah, well… we're still grateful. You're… really cool."

"Awesome." The other guy quickly added, and Quinn felt her jaw drop. Santana crossed arms on her chest with raised head and firm stare.

"Anything more you wish to say?"

"Ugh… sorry for slushing you." Mark mumbled while Sean nodded frantically his head.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her." She answered with a sharp nod in the direction of Quinn, whose eyes widened tenfold as they faced her. "Nicely."

"We are terribly sorry for spilling a slushy on you." 

Santana's gaze travelled expectantly from one boy to another.

"Yeah, terribly sorry. You look nice, by the way."

"It's fine. And thanks." The blonde whispered, unable to react differently.

"I suppose that will have to do." Santana sighed, glancing between them with bored expression. "Now, if you could stop wasting our time and go on with your lives that'd be great, thanks."

They nodded to themselves and scuffed away with eyes glued to the floor. Quinn looked at the other girl with thousands of questions portrayed on her stupefied face. Santana smirked and opened the door, motioning her to get in.

"Would you care to explain what has just happened?"

"You know, after the incident in the hall I made sure they were kicked out of the team. But then Puck started complaining that they needed people and everything to at least qualify for the league, yada-yada-yada. As a player myself, I could sympathize. So I decided to talk with their coach to take those jerks back and give the team a chance." She started the engine and turned off the radio to enjoy the silence of the night.

"That was really kind of you. They didn't deserve it." Quinn felt her heart melt at her girlfriend's good will.

"Yeah, they didn't. But it wasn't fair to punish my friends for their stupidity. And it's not like I'm not getting anything out of it, I'm not that selfless." Santana glanced in her direction, noticing her frown. "They owe me now and they'll have quite some time to make up for all of their bullying. By the end of the year they'll be meek as lambs."

"You're wicked, San. In a good way." Half-grin enlivened her features. "To be honest… it was fun watching them squirm."

"I know, right?" She laughed out loud with her.

They pulled into the driveway of Fabray's house. There was no light inside except the one lightening the porch. It wasn't a surprise, her parents often went to sleep before midnight to wake up early for work. Quinn sighed deeply, watching Santana as she opened the trunk and took out her bag.

"I'm exhausted. I don't think I've ever danced that much, I can't feel my feet."

"I certainly haven't." 

All of a sudden Santana embraced her waist, captured her legs, and swept her into her arms. Quinn let out a loud squeal, encircling tightly her neck.

"What are you doing?!"

"Carrying you, silly. Your feet hurt, you said it yourself."

"I can still walk on my own."

"That's not a reason for me to let you. Now keep quiet, you don't wanna wake up neighbors, do you?" The brunette gave her a cocky smile, tightening grip on her body.

"How do you even do that?" She was hugely impressed with Santana's strength as she carried her over the stairs, right to the front door.

"Contrary to your belief, you don't weight that much. Is it locked?"

"Yes, put me down, would you?" Quinn suppressed a chuckle, seeing her lower lip jutted out in a pout.

"Can't I carry you over the threshold?"

"Not this time. You have to wait a couple of years." She replied wittily and Santana beamed.

"I'll hold you to that."

Quinn opened the door and they went in, trying to be as silent as possible. With a phone screen illuminating their way, they sneaked into the room and the blonde switched on the lamp on her desk before taking off her shoes with a soft groan.

"I'm gonna freshen up a little, I'm too tired to do anything else."

She disappeared into the bathroom and washed her face, enjoying the feeling of refreshing water on her skin. After a few clumsy moves of a toothbrush, she let down her hair and mess it up a bit. Having realized that her PJs were still on the bed, she cursed under her breath and went to get them. Santana was in the middle of undressing, standing only in her black bra and a skirt (it turned out to be a skirt after all), and Quinn didn't know what to stare at. Legs, stomach, chest, arms? Sweet Lord, so many delightful options.

The brunette smiled shyly, and she shook out of her frozen state, feeling her face turning red as usual. She reached for her shirt and shorts and turned around, only to change her mind. To hell with it, she wouldn't hide from her own girlfriend who reciprocated her love. She started pulling the dress over her head when it got stuck. Of course, the zipper.

"San…? Could you give me a hand? There is a zip on the left side, I can't reach it."

"S-sure."

She felt Santana's hands tugging at the zip and the dress immediately loosened enough to take it off. Quinn sighed with relief and hung it on the chair since she was too lazy to walk to the wardrobe. She stretched out with a silent yawn and heard a sharp intake of breath, reminding her that she wasn't alone. Fully aware of wearing only underwear, she hesitantly looked up to meet her gaze. But Santana's eyes weren't fixated on her face. They were moving down her body in a sluggish manner, studying every inch of her exposed flesh. Quinn's heart was racing like crazy by the time her chestnut irises settled on her olive ones. They burnt with wild, unrestrained passion, yet also with love.

"I'm sorry. It was stronger than me." She whispered huskily, making her insides twist.

"Don't be… it's not like I wasn't staring myself." A coy smile appeared on her lips. She couldn't deny that Santana's craving stare wasn't flattering.

The brunette gently brushed the golden hair away from her collarbone, her fingertips grazing the alabaster skin. Quinn observed her full of longing eyes with held breath until they slowly wandered away from her features. This time she wasn't able to resist covering her body. Santana shook lightly her head and leant forward to plant a kiss near her earlobe.

"Don't." She murmured into her ear, again in that damn breathy tone which sent shivers down her spine. "I was so jealous tonight, you know? Proud, but jealous at the same time."

Santana began to set open-mouthed kisses on her neck between each sentence. Her silky lips slid up and down, from left to right, covering every bit of surface with hot breath.

"Everyone was right to fawn all over you. But they are blind. You're always that beautiful, Q. Still… they did get to see what I always see. They did almost stare the way I look at you. I had to share you with the rest of the world and I didn't like it. At all. I'm selfish, I want you all to myself."

Quinn felt her knees going weak as she gripped the edge of the desk behind her. Santana sneaked her arms around her hips to caress her skin with roaming fingers. She was standing so close that the blonde could feel the heat emanating from her nearly naked body. Her mouth moved to her shoulders and back to her face, leaving once in a while a trail of wet marks.

"You smell so nice, baby." Santana purred into her mouth before capturing her lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Something resembling a moan resonated in the back of Quinn's throat. Although she kissed her back, she couldn't go further. In that moment it didn't feel right.

"San…-tana…" Her voice came out more like a breath than an actual sound. "I…"

"Shhh… I know."

Santana looked into her eyes with understanding that overshadowed the desire. Her hand cupped her chin and she left a single kiss before glancing at the bed. They lay down in the tangled sheets, and Quinn shook her head when she reached for their shirts. Santana settled next to her, opening her arms in an inviting gesture. She snuggled up to her and heavy sigh escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry. I want it-… I want you, but I can't. Not tonight."

"Hey. You don't have to explain yourself to me, ever. As I said, we have all the time in the world. Or none, there is no obligation. It's up to you, I'm good either way." 

Quinn tilted her head to study her face. "Really? You would be okay waiting forever?" 

Santana's features softened as she brushed her cheek against her blond hair.

"I don't care about me. I care about you, Lucy. I would be suffering terribly, but…" She gave her a crooked grin. "Yeah, I would be okay. Don't think that you're required to do anything because of me."

Quinn lowered her gaze and started doodling on her body with a fingertip. She focused her attention on a small tattoo of a sun on her ribs which she had never seen before. Certain thought crossed her mind and she decided to ask the question that had been on her mind for some time.

"Have you…?" 

Santana tensed for a second, seemingly grasping the meaning. "Sadly, yes." Despite the unpleasant cramp in her stomach, Quinn remained silent. "The stupidest mistake of my life."

"If I may ask… Is it as awful as they say?"

"I have to tell you the entire story to answer that truthfully. Would you like me to?" The blonde weakly nodded. Santana took a breath and held her close as if searching for comfort.

"It was last summer. Puck was having one of his crazy parties and invited God knew who. Seriously, that guy knows everyone – there were people younger and older than us, even from the other cities. Anyway, Britt and all of our friends wanted to go, of course. I was bored so I decided to tag along, have some fun for an hour or two. I met a lot of new people, one of them was Robert. He was two years older, out of town. We started talking, one topic leading to another, and I was really enjoying myself. Rob was funny, we shared many hobbies, and it was great chatting with him."

Quinn listened carefully to her every word, occasionally rubbing her arm. Santana was staring at the ceiling, but she appeared to be calm.

"Usually, I drink very little or not at all. I forgot that most of the drinks at Puck's parties are juiced up and during my chatter with Rob I had a cup, and another, then one more, etc. After one hour of unintentional drinking, we were both stoned like hell. The last thing I accurately remember is laughing like a madwoman and getting really stupid ideas. We wanted to do something fun and apparently we came up with a brilliant plan to have a one-night stand." She shook her head at herself. "God, such idiocy. I spent entire two weeks freaking out about possible pregnancy. I got extremely lucky."

They fell silent for a moment, lost in thought. Even though it was rather absurd of her to worry about something that had happened a year before, Quinn couldn't help but shiver at the scenario which Santana luckily escaped. If she got pregnant… the blonde wasn't able to imagine how difficult it would be. Having a baby at such a young age was completely terrifying.

"Returning to your question – I don't know. I don't remember anything about it. I only have this kind of feeling, that weird suspicion that it sucked. Perhaps it's for the best that I don't remember a thing." Her mild laughter filled the room and Quinn cracked a grin only to sadden again.

"I'm sorry that you went through something like that."

"Well, I've definitely learnt my lesson to stay away from alcohol. As for losing my v-card… since I don't have any specific memories about it, it doesn't count for me. My real first time will be unforgettable, with someone I love. It'll be romantic, special, and meaningful. As it should be."

Santana nuzzled her head, bringing a smile to her face. They lay cuddled up in silence, enjoying each other's presence. Quinn's eyelids became heavy as she was lulled by the brunette's warmth and steady breathing. She pressed a gentle kiss on her neck and lay back on her chest.

"I love you, Santana."

"I love you too, Quinn."


	15. Dawning

________________________________________

The end of academic year was just around the corner. Exams were over; all classes passed with flying colors; the only left thing to do was to wait for the holidays to start. Students impatiently roamed the corridors, feeling the summer fever in the air. Everyone was enjoying the weather, making plans, and relaxing. Well, everyone except the glee group.

Less than two weeks remained to Regionals and situation among them was really tense. The boys complained about the dancing, the girls argued about their parts, even the teacher lost his patience on several occasions. Sometimes nothing worked out. There was also the matter of outfits and transportation; in general, their participation was hanging by a thread. People were stressed out and exhausted, especially Santana, who in addition to glee fuss had to lead her team to victories.

From one match to another, 'Panthers' were successfully moving forward. Weeks of hard work paid off when they managed to reach the finals. Since they defended the champion's title, the final game was held in their hometown. Their opponent was the best team in the south of quite serious reputation – 'Houston Flares'. They didn't have impressive results when it came to scoring, but their defense was said to be one of the most impenetrable. During the entire tournament they lost only six goals. Santana started to worry a week before the big event, mentioning 'Flares' every day during her stress babbling. Quinn supported her the entire time, trying to make her relax with movie nights, shopping trips, and ice desserts.

"Listen, you got this. You totally got this." She assured her as she squeezed her shoulders, staring into her nervous eyes.

They were already in the stadium and Santana left the teammates behind to meet up with her before the inaugural whistle. Only fifteen minutes left till the kickoff and she was still in her normal clothes, freaked out like never before.

"What if I don't? What if I fail?"

"You won't. Just do what you do best. Run and score." Quinn flashed a smile at her, brushing aside her hair.

"Run and score. Okay."

"You can do this, San. You worked so hard for that moment. You're ready, so is the team." She kissed her hands. "Go and win. For our school."

"For you." Fear was slowly leaving Santana's features, replaced by determination.

"For yourself."

Her lips curved into a small smile and she firmly nodded before taking off in the lockers' direction. Quinn realized that she was standing almost in the same place like many months earlier, when she talked with Santana after the game she had invited her to.

She pushed through the crowds gathering on the bleachers and took a seat between her friends and Santana's mother, who was the only one of their parents to make it. The stadium was completely overfilled with students, fans, and the local media. The noise was unbearable. Quinn heavily sighed and looked up at the clear sky, silently praying for their win.

It was the most intense match she had ever seen. After ten minutes of evaluating each other's strengths and weaknesses, the teams furiously clashed against one another in a battle for dominance. At first everything was about strategy and accuracy. The ball was passed around between the players with precision; midfielders used impressive dribbling skills to distract the defense; strikers made careful attempts to get inside the penalty area. Every failed effort was only adding fuel to the fire, aggravating them. The girls started to move and attack faster, more fiercely – game reached an extreme level.

There was no favorite. Both sides were standing firm, not willing to give up even a tiny bit of the field. They struck and defended flawlessly, no one was making any mistakes. After an hour of relentless play, there were no goals. There were, however, fouls, cards, corners, throw-ins, free kicks, offsides, yelling, and lots of jostling. The crowds became as agitated as the players, nervously watching what was happening on the pitch. And there was a lot going on.

The weather was not helping either. It was scorching; Quinn felt intense waves of heat tiring her out. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for the players run all the time in such difficult conditions. Exhaustion and lack of results caused frustration. Santana was shouting God knew what to her teammates, trying to boost them up. The coaches were fervently pacing along the line, wildly yelling and gesticulating. Everyone looked dog-tired.

Quinn found herself screaming together with hordes of people. Next to her, guys were whistling and clapping; emotions were running higher with every passing minute. There was little time left and the scoreboard still displayed goalless draw, despite the terrific amount of shots on goal. During every unexpected action people gasped with anticipation, only to disappointedly groan when nothing came out of it. Suddenly, hope rose again in the hearts of 'Panthers' fans.

One of the girls in the middle intercepted the 'Flares' attack and immediately played the ball through, right between the disoriented defenders who were standing a little too much in front. Santana superbly received the pass and started running in the goal's direction. There was no offside whistle; she moved in a precise moment, leaving behind dumbstruck opponents. The entire stadium fell silent, observing how she was sprinting like mad towards the goalkeeper, the only thing standing between her and the victory.

Everyone appeared to hold breath, Quinn surely did. The brunette was running straight into the moving Houston player; it looked like they were going to collide. But then the keeper dived to catch the ball, which Santana apparently expected. She cleverly handled the ball to dodge the rival's hands and jumped over her to effortlessly score into the empty net.

People went wild. There was utter chaos everywhere, happy screams mixed with upset whining. Quinn felt being hugged by different pairs of arms, her eyes still glued to Santana who was literally being crushed by her teammates. Soon after the final whistle blew and immediately media gathered around the winners. The entire pitch was overrun with townsfolk and students who cheered the name of the team which brought them glory once more.

Quinn tried to push through the crowds, looking for the game heroine, when someone abruptly grabbed her arms and turned around. Very familiar lips crushed against hers and she smiled, feeling Santana's hands on her face.

"Run and score." The brunette murmured with a bright grin and embraced her tightly.

Ceremony took place right away, in the middle of stadium. Although Quinn was not the one to raise the trophy, it was one of the happiest days of her life. Santana literally radiated joy as she watched the hard-earned cup moving between her friends and random lucky people who managed to touch it.

The coach invited all of her players to celebratory dinner and Quinn noticed that Santana looked torn. She gnawed at her bottom lip, watching her teammates disappear into the locker room.

"What are you waiting for? Go with them!" The blonde encouragingly patted her back.

"Would you go as well?" Santana asked with a hint of hope in her smooth voice. Quinn shook her head.

"No. It's your big day – go have fun with your team."

"I don't know…"

"You have me every day. I won't run away, I promise." She smirked and the other girl rolled her eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now go celebrate! Have a party, anything. And don't even think about calling me before the evening."

Santana mumbled something under her breath and ran after the girls, not forgetting to kiss her hard as her usual type of goodbye. Quinn covered her burning cheeks with her hands, feeling the warmth spreading all over her body.

"She will call, I assure you." She was started by sudden voice beside her. "And you know how I know? She's too much like me in that matter." 

Mrs. Lopez gave her a contagious smile. There was always something about her that made Quinn feel comfortable in her presence. Despite the fact that she just made out with her daughter right in front of her eyes.

"Tana and her father are similar in many ways, but all that emotionality she took after me. I was quite a tough cookie in high school, you know? You really need to hear the story about my first encounter with the principal."

They strolled through the stadium and Quinn listened with amusement about the woman's incidents during her youth. It was a wonderful beginning of summer.

________________________________________

Since Santana wasn't longer occupied with trainings, they spent more time together than usually. Quinn felt so in love that she regretted not 'coming out' sooner. She was able to hold her girlfriend's hand, call her names, and stare at her whenever she wanted. The best thing was that Santana was even more affectionate than her and God knew she enjoyed her love declarations above everything.  
They weren't home for the entire days. Met in the mornings and returned at late evenings, usually to spend the night together. After countless of times when she dragged Santana to her room, Quinn learnt to ignore her father's amused look and her mother's concerned one. Even nasty stares of people on the street did not affect her anymore.

She didn't give much thought to their future until one June day. She was getting ready to meet up with Santana for ice-cream and the later glee routine when someone knocked on her half-open door.

"Can I talk with you for a moment, honey?"

"Sure, mom. I still have some time before I go. What about?" Quinn finished folding her clothes as the woman walked in and sat on her bed.

"About you, your relationship…" Her voice trailed off and suddenly the blonde got nervous, sensing trouble. She raised her eyebrows and hesitantly turned around to sit beside her.

"O-kay…?"

"Relax, it's nothing bad. I wanted to ask you first about how you honestly feel about that thing between you and Santana." The muscles on Quinn's face tensed, but she managed to hold back a scowl.

"It's not a thing. I'm very serious about it." She answered in a cold voice, staring into her eyes.

"So I've noticed. You're always together, don't you think that you're going a little too fast?"

"No. We love each other, mom. Our age or the amount of time we've known each other is not valid, our feelings are. Is it so hard to understand?" She sighed with frustration. "Just… say what you wanted to say."

"I wanted to say that I do, in fact, understand. Although it was difficult, I came to accept the idea of you and her." Quinn gave her a disbelieving look. "Yes, I know that perhaps I was slightly critical, but it's only because you are my daughter and I want the best for you."

They studied each other for several quiet seconds, and the young blonde's features softened. She couldn't decipher her mother's steel-blue eyes; perhaps she was being honest for real.

"So… you're alright with our relationship? Doesn't it bother you anymore?"

"Youth must be served! You're only in high school, you have time to figure things out. We all have to go through many stages in our life to become the person we're meant to be. Some of us do it smoothly, some of us do it… in less conventional ways."

Quinn's face turned serious once more. She was pretty certain that her mother used 'it's just a phase' line against her, wrapped up in sophisticated words. Her sudden hopes were violently crushed.

"Besides, your life will begin when you leave for college. Santana may mean the entire world to you now, but sooner or later you will focus on your goals, on following your dreams, and it comes with certain obligations. Everything will change, so will you. It does sound harsh, but nothing lasts forever. That's how it is."

She huffed internally in response, what did she even expect? That the matter would just go away? That her mother would all of a sudden be okay with her relationship, not try to deny it or dismiss it? Wishful thinking.

"Anyway, enjoy your carefree teenage years when you still can, dear. Soon you will have to grow up and face the real world."

Quinn decided to keep her mouth shut, nothing she would say would help anyway. She felt annoyed beyond reason for not being taken seriously – again. And powerless against her mother's stubborn disregard of her true, very valid, feelings and reality. It looked like she was certain that one day everything would be the way it should, at least in accordance with her own definition of 'normal'. Quinn couldn't wait to prove her wrong.

With fake calmness, she listened to her advice about not returning late. When she left, she grabbed her things and practically run out of house without any word. The day was supposed to be a good one, and she already was in a bad mood. She hated that feeling of utter discouragement, like all happiness suddenly vanished from her soul.

She pulled into the café's parking lot with bitter expression. She noticed Santana laughing with their friends and the sight immediately brought her peace. The brunette spotted her as well and flashed a bright smile. In that moment Quinn was certain that everything her mother said was wrong. Wherever life would take her, Santana would be a part of it. Always.

________________________________________

Nobody knew how it happened, but somehow they managed to deal with all problems and set out for Regionals in Detroit. The bus was unusually quiet during the entire way to the north. People stared out the windows, lost in own thoughts. Quinn found it amazing that everyone came to care – more or less – about their little school club. Even the guys seemed worried about upcoming competition.  
They safely arrived at the destination which turned out to be a theater building near the city center. After all necessary bureaucratic procedures, they gathered in an assigned room to discuss their opponents and performances. The other choirs didn't seem to be extremely impressive; there were only several groups from neighboring states and none of them ever reached the finals. What luck.

Since they were to perform last, they patiently waited for their turn while listening to the songs played through the speaker. With every passing second people grew more excited and optimistic. Perhaps they really had some chance to win. When the right time came, they changed into matching steel-grey outfits. Quinn chuckled, seeing as Santana was adjusting her dress with the most displeased grimace. The brunette looked up and stuck her tongue out at her, which made her laugh even harder.

They were called out. Everyone took their positions and Quinn sighed softly, facing the curtain that was about to raise. The moment that they had been working so hard for finally arrived. Somehow she wasn't freaked out – rather thrilled and content. Positive emotions filled her heart with confidence and she looked at Santana who was standing on her right. She reached out for her hand to squeeze it briefly in a silent communication. Her girlfriend smiled in the loveliest manner, her eyes speaking what her mouth couldn't.

Suddenly the music began playing. The curtain vanished and lights almost blinded her. She faced the hall full of people, staring in her direction. With one last sigh she walked down the stairs and began their first song, joined by Santana. Pair after pair they carried out a moving ballad, each note struck perfectly. Nobody of the audience made a sound. As soon as they finished, they smoothly jumped into a very energetic rockabilly number where the girls competed against the boys. Crowd went wild. Everyone relaxed and had fun although they had covered that song dozens of times before. They were perfect. Sam's and Brittany's dance moves, Finn's high note, Mercedes's effective interludes, Santana's raspy insets. All of it was perfect.

They calmed down the mood with powerful pop anthem, their voices blending together in one. Everybody gave their heart and soul, which was indeed audible. Quinn was so touched that she had problems with concentration. When the melody died out, they were greeted with thunderous applause that brought smiles to everyone's faces. As soon as the group left the scene, they started screaming among themselves with excitement.

"Congratulation guys, you were brilliant!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed as they exchanged hugs, satisfied with their performance.

The only thing left to do, and the most upsetting one, was to wait for the jury's decision. They spent around half an hour pacing around, staring at the clock, and shifting on the couch. The girls held each other's hands like in a prayer circle, silence rang in ears. Finally, all of the contestants were asked to show up on the stage once more for the results announcement.

People were glancing expectantly at each other while the committee chairman was reciting choir names and awarded places. When only three finalist teams were left, including them, Quinn began intensely biting her lip. Santana and Mercedes were crushing her hands, staring into space with stone expressions.

The winner was suddenly announced and she wasn't sure if she heard correctly. She must have zoned out for a second only to get back to earth thanks to the extreme uproar that surrounded her. She was caught in a group hug; the girls were hysterically yelling, but those were the cries of pure joy. Realization washed over her in a pleasant manner. They did it. They really won.

It was the best feeling in the world – getting awarded for a year of great effort, mental and physical, for all the work they put into it to make it happen. Everyone's face expressed utter pride while Mr. Shuester received the trophy, the symbol of something what was believed to be unachievable. In that moment their beliefs were not important… accomplishment was. Together they managed to turn the butt of a joke into reality. That was the beauty of their victory.

The way back was nothing like the first. It was full of laughter and melody. They belted out the most popular songs, even the embarrassing ones, occasionally teasing and joking with each other. The prize traveled around as if it was the national treasure. Quinn heavily sighed at the happy sight and leant against Santana with a smile that never left her features.

"I had a feeling that it'd be a good year." She murmured tiredly, sensing a small hand caressing her thigh.

"So did I."

As they were getting closer to Lima, the boys started arguing whose house was the best place to have a party. Ultimately all agreed to go to Breadstix first, then invade Finn's home since it was very spacious. It was quite a view – twelve people gathering around small restaurant tables, ordering as much as they could eat, walking down the main street like in a parade. Mercedes and Rachel began one of their singing showdowns, but it wasn't competitive as usual. The rest hummed along with them. Nobody cared that they looked like a group of asylum runaways.

Night celebration didn't last long. When not a single person had any more energy to dance or sing, the house became strangely quiet. After such busy day exhaustion caused them to pass out on sofas, floor, and other random places. Quinn semi-consciously poked Santana, who was slowly falling asleep on Kurt's arm.

"Let's go home?"

The brunette nodded shortly in response and with remaining strength managed to get up and gather all things. It was at least fifteen-minute walk to their district and Santana's house, but the night was so pleasant that they didn't mind. The cool breeze played with their loose hair as they enjoyed the complete silence and the warmth of their hands. Quinn smiled to herself; she wasn't able to tell how many times it had happened before. Perhaps one day they would return together to their own house. That was something worth waiting for.

They reached the familiar street. For no reason, Santana visibly brightened. She was beaming so hard that for a second the blonde feared that her face would split. Her fingers were playfully moving around her hand in a ticklish manner and Quinn giggled.

"In high spirits, aren't we?"

"Very much so, yes." She sighed with delight. "I'm so happy, Q. So happy. I can't even express how happy I am!"

Santana suddenly lifted her up and spun around like a little kid. Despite the fact that it was pretty late, Quinn couldn't hold back her laughter. She fell into her arms and they stood for a several seconds on the empty street, embracing each other. It was getting colder with every minute. When she felt Santana shiver, she pecked her cheek and motioned to go inside.

Thankfully they didn't have to sneak around since the Hispanic couple was still absent. In such cases they usually took advantage of a free house and use huge TV set in the common room, but in that moment all they had in mind was bed. Quinn placed her bag on the chair and plopped down into the sofa with a groan. Her limps were heavy and if it was up to her, she wouldn't move an inch for the rest of the night. She lazily opened her eyes to see Santana settling herself on her lap. Her dark irises twinkled in the dim light.

"What?" Apparently, stupid questions were her specialty.

Santana smiled. "Nothing, love. I was just thinking how amazing this year is and how blessed I am to have you." It was Quinn's turn to smile as she rested her forehead against her shoulder. "If not for you, I'd be still 'that soccer girl'. Now… I managed to get another national title; won competition in something that I never thought I'd love; have a pack of crazy, but wonderful friends; and be in a relationship with the smartest, most beautiful girl in the whole world."

Santana encircled her neck and brushed aside her gold hair to plant a kiss on her forehead. Quinn's words were stuck in her throat from all emotional rollercoaster. Her heart was about to burst with all love she felt for that amazing Latina girl whom she could proudly call hers. It was an amazing year indeed.

They looked into each other's eyes, trying to convey those unspeakable feelings. Santana touched gently her face as if she was admiring a fragile work of art.

"You know, I thought that I would bring out the best in you." She shook her head, clearly amused with herself. "But it was you who brought out the best in me. You made me the person I'm today, Lucy. Every good thing that happened to me came from you."

Quinn was speechless. She kissed her in reply, as passionately as she could, to prevent herself from falling apart. The idea that she could possibly mean so much to the person she fell in love with was the most rewarding thing in itself. To hear those words of gratitude falling from Santana's lips was a completely different thing. The intensity of her kisses made the brunette chuckle into her mouth.

"Geez babe, slow down a bit. You need to breathe or you will suffocate. We have time."

"I love you so much." Quinn breathed out, unable to come up with more sensible answer.

"Love you more. Now go take a shower, we can make out later."

They exchanged grins and Santana passed her a clean shirt to change into. Shower was a great idea – water relaxed her body, rinsed off sweat and tiredness. She instantly felt better. After all the routine, she put on the black t-shirt and giggled at the classic Batman logo on her chest. It was rather tight and Quinn got a feeling that Santana had chosen it on purpose.

Her suspicion proved to be correct since she felt her eyes on her body the second she entered the room. With a satisfied smirk she watched her mouth falling open as she walked to the couch, adding a little swing to her hips. She threw her things down and turned towards her with raised eyebrow. Santana huffed.

"Fine! I learnt my lesson… I shouldn't make you sexier than you already are. If you keep using my stupidity against me, my poor body won't be able to handle it."

Quinn laughed and hopped on the bed next to her. Santana was wearing boy shorts like her, and she placed her hands on her bare thighs to lean forward and touch briefly her lips with hers. The brunette hummed with appreciation.

"I'll never get tired of doing that." 

The blonde began playing with a lock of her raven hair, still thinking about her previous words.

"What you said before… I think it works both ways. I'm better when I'm with you. You make me better."

Santana smiled coyly and pressed her lips against hers. She was always gentle and Quinn loved everything about it. Considering her little amount of experience (Santana liked to stress that Quinn was her first everything), she had to be naturally skilled. The blonde found herself craving for more and sucked on her lower lip, earning a sensual sigh. Santana politely obeyed, her hands finding their way to her waist. She tasted sweet, just like the fruity drink she previously had.

Quinn had never felt such strong need, she was close to burst into flames any second. She leant closer, searching for more contact, more anything. At the same time she controlled her urges, letting them explore each other in a tremendously slow manner. Her fingers traveled to Santana's neck, toying with the collar of her plaid shirt. With no reluctance, she carefully slid them down and started undoing the buttons. The brunette met her gaze with a curious expression.

"Quinn…" She began hesitantly, searching her eyes for an answer.

"I need you. Please?" Her voice came out as a faint whisper and her hands were still fiddling with her shirt, pleading for approval.

Santana didn't reply vocally, she kissed her deeply instead before helping her take the shirt off. Quinn didn't get time to admire her chest or stomach since she was immediately pushed down on the mattress, paralyzed by the lips moving smoothly all over her neck. Their legs intertwined among the sheets and hands caressed every inch of exposed skin. She involuntarily closed her eyes, consumed with pleasure of her girlfriend's tender touch.

"I love this shirt on you." Santana purred, tugging at the cotton material. "But you know where it'd look even better?"

Quinn gave a short grin because she got a certain idea. She couldn't answer though, abruptly biting hard on her lip when the brunette's hands rubbed her abdomen.

"On… the… floor."

She began slowly lifting the shirt up, but Quinn wouldn't make it that simple for her. All of a sudden she turned them over and pinned the tan girl beneath her. Santana's shocked face curled her lips into a smirk and she leisurely let go of her hands to stroke her arms, down to the straps of her dark bra. Her smile turned from mischievous to loving as she marveled at her beauty. The way her ebony hair was scattered over the pillow, her skin delicately gleamed in the moonlight, her chest rose and fell with every steady breath.

Quinn snuggled to her and brushed her mouth with her own, enjoying their intimacy. She chuckled softly, thinking about all what had happened. Life was truly unpredictable.

"I should thank the guy who pushed me, back then in the corridor." 

Santana frowned at her words until realization brought a smile to her face. 

"So should I, Q. So should I."

The blonde looked at her with adoration. Thousands of different scenes flashed before her eyes – past, present, future. She saw it all in her onyx irises, along with pure love and desire. World didn't seem that scary anymore when she knew that there was at least one person who believed in her beyond any doubt. A person who made her – at least to some extent – fearless.

________________________________________

She looked at the building and fear squeezed her throat. The fact that she had already been there to register didn't make it any easier. It was her first day at the new school and she had no idea how she would survive it. She stood in the parking lot, in the same spot where her father had dropped her off, observing her surroundings. Groups of matured-looking students passed by her, some talking with irritation, some with excitement. Someone loudly squealed and she saw a couple of girls hugging each other. There was a pack of guys in sports jackets who laughed too obnoxiously. The variety of people gathering around the school made her head spin.

Perhaps she came from far bigger city than Lima was, but it was nothing like it. In her old middle school there were no freaking giants, no overly-pretty girls, no cultural segregation, no hierarchy. And she had friends, she knew people. She couldn't say the same about McKinley – she was a complete outsider. During one month, which she mostly spent in her room freaking out, she didn't have an opportunity to make friends. And it seemed that everyone knew each other from the cradle.

She let out a heavy sigh, smoothed out her skirt, gripped tighter her backpack, and forced her feet to cross the courtyard and walk right into the formidable building. People were too busy making small talks to notice a newcomer, which calmed her racing heart down. She adjusted her glasses and looked at the paper with all necessary information, trying to focus enough to grasp where to go. Someone going by pushed her and she angrily raised her eyes from the note to look around.

Her gaze accidentally fell on a girl walking in her direction. She found herself staring, probably in a creepy way, but there was nothing she could do about it. Everything about the mystery Latina was captivating. Her pitch black curls, her playful smirk, her extraordinary clothes that covered her slim frame. And eyes. She only caught a glimpse of them, but she was certain they were of the warmest chocolate color she had ever seen. The most fascinating thing about her was her confident walk. She was practically gliding through the hallway, radiating optimism and joyous spirit. Lucy was so mesmerized by the brunette that she utterly overlooked her companion.

The girl passed by her too quickly for her to notice more details and she averted her eyes to look back at the paper in her hands. She stared blankly at it, not even trying to concentrate, and suddenly reminded herself to breathe. Her feelings were in total mess. She had no idea what was happening inside her, but it felt strangely pleasant. Maybe school wouldn't be that bad after all.

Unbeknownst to her, the girl looked backwards to glance at her, a glint of curiosity gradually appearing in her dark eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I planned an epilogue but I'm a lazy ass and nothing came out of it. So I'm leaving the continuation of their story up to your imagination.  
> Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed it, I'm glad.  
> I will upload more of my works from ff.net soon.


End file.
